


Joseph Seed One Shots

by Wealthywetsunny



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Bunker End, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 90,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: One shots from Far Cry 5 focusing solely on Joseph Seed.Requests are welcome
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge & Joseph Seed
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1178501
Comments: 45
Kudos: 164





	1. Soulmate&Possession (NSFW)

It started out as an intense blossoming pain in the middle of her back, the kind of pain that makes you curl in on yourself and howl until it subsided. A small price to pay if it meant that by the end she’d know that her soulmate was out there. Alive and well. Waiting. So many years went by with nothing. Hide nor hair of this mystery person that should’ve surfaced when she was young and bursting with joy for the world awaiting her. Yet here she was, a woman in her late 20s, a junior deputy and not much of a life started. In recent years she got it in her head that God was cruel, that he left her and destined her a fate worse than death.

Sometimes the mark that appeared would manifest itself as the first words you speak to each other, that’s what the lucky ones get. Makes life so much easier. Next in line for the gamble is that person’s name. But luck was never on her side. After all, she’s waited so long for this pain that would signal a brand on her skin.

That’s why, when she turned around to look at where it’s been placed on her back she almost broke down crying. Had to refrain from ripping that piece of skin from her body.

She didn’t even know what it was. A sort of symbol. Like a star. It wasn’t a pentagram. Or the Star of David. It was a thick cross, (or maybe a ‘T’) with much thinner lines going through it in an ‘X’ pattern. A tiny circle was in the middle. She couldn’t identify the damn thing. Spent hours online doing research. Hoping it’d be some religious thing that she could find. At the end of the day she came up empty. That hollowness in her stomach was back. Her mind was, once again, blank. Seems like God wasn’t as merciful as she assumed. He wasn’t done playing games.

*****

The day before she took off to make an arrest, one that’ll (fingers crossed) kick start her career, her soulmate mark was causing her to struggle with each breath she took. Everything felt too high strung. Like at any moment she would lose her composure and snap. Lash out at anyone and everyone around her.

Rook was trembling when she set foot in the church, her body reacting to the environment that seemed to take a shift in tone as soon as they stepped through the doors as uninvited guests. Her mark was throbbing bitterly in time with her footsteps. Making itself known as she stood in front of Joseph Seed. He radiated an aura that made her shoulders relax yet had her heart pounding out of her chest. He was intense to say the least.

When she took his wrist in her hand she was certain she felt a jolt of electricity bind them together, coursing through their veins and making her head spin.

He cocked his head to the side as she hesitated, took in those too blue eyes that reflected all her emotions. It was a brief pause, though she was sure he, like her, felt it go on forever. She was out of her element. Too late to turn back, to wuss out and take the teasing from her friends.

That’s why she was reacting this way, because she knew who this man is, has read reports on him and his family. His was sadistic and that’s why bile was rising in the back of her throat and her the symbol of her soulmate was making her want to cry out from the feeling. Simply letting her special one know the danger she was in. That’s all. It was a foreign feeling and her body was coping the best it could.

Joseph listened well, put up no fight. Told her that God wouldn’t let her take him. Rook was still bitter about what God had engraved into her backside, she had to refrain from telling him that he was probably right. That her and God weren’t on the best of terms and there was no way He was protecting her tonight.

Joseph was seen as a prophet, a man holier than all those around him. With that thought nagging her she led him half heartedly to the helicopter. Wincing at the loud sound the blades made.

The walk there seemed longer than it was. Gave her time to panic at what his people could do. It also gave her ample time to look over his body, see what kind of soulmate mark he got. Surely he was close to God. Most likely already bound.

She came up empty time and time again, trying to be discreet as possible while checking over his shoulder and glancing at his hips and chest when she saw nothing of interest on his back. She was sure he caught her looking. More like ogling as she realized that she wouldn’t mind at all hopping into bed with him. He didn’t look smug about it, only curious as to why she was watching him so intently. Not like he was doing the same to her. His gaze was unlike anything else. Unable to settle on one thing, always flicking around her face, down the expanse of the open skin on her arms. Always coming up dissatisfied in whatever he was searching for. Just as she was.

That set her on edge, made her walk faster and push him along.

Hudson grabbed him, helped pull him into a seat and offered Rook her hand. She gripped onto it, relishing the contact as it helped to ground her. Bring her back to the present.

She didn’t let go of Hudson’s hand. Squeezed it for dear life until she noticed the scowl on Joseph’s face. How he seemed angry at her. Fair considering she was the one who slapped handcuffs on him and stole him away from his family, though the amount of wrath he was conveying didn’t fit the situation. Not with how he kept glancing on where their hands were interlocked. When their eyes met again, those bright blue eyes, she shuddered. Suddenly feeling sick, Rook let go of Hudson like the woman had caught on fire.

Rook balled her hands into her lap as the bird ascended. Praying to God just as Joseph was probably doing right now.

It was like a game to see who would win over His favor.

No surprise when the helicopter came crashing down. None at all as she lost and God rewarded his little prophet here on earth.

She just wished the impact wasn’t so damn hard. It made her blink out of consciousness. Nothing felt broken, though she was hanging upside down with blood rushing away from her head so she wasn’t the best judge of character at the moment.

Her ears picked up on Joseph’s soft voice. Sweet and melodic from wherever the hell it was coming from. It certainly wasn’t where he was locked in just a moment before.

Tears made hot streaks down her face as she scrambled to rip off the seatbelt that kept her confined. She’d call Nancy once she was free. Respond to her distressed cries when she knew she’d be able to grab the headset and check if everyone was still alive. Her hands weren’t working properly though. They were floppy and wrong. Like jelly.

A larger set of hands covered her own. Caused her to stop panicking as a thumb wiped away the tears that hadn’t stopped yet.

_...a wretch like me..._

_I once was lost…_

_...was blind...now I see_

Halves of words that she couldn’t piece together coming from Joseph. Right by her ear as he leaned in close to whisper the words that her brain sluggishly tried to make sense of. It was all wrong. The sounds of the world coming back slowly. The roar of the fire wasn’t nearly as loud as it should be. The barrage of people talking seemed miles away.

Her eyes blinked rapidly to clear up the image of Joseph as he pulled back and held her face in his hands.

“And you. You are coming with me.”

*****

Her body felt heavy. A concussion no doubt. Though there was a warmth spreading in her veins. Making her calm down as something, or someone, shrouded around her.

There was a person who was holding onto her as if she would disappear the moment they loosened their hold. It would be nice if said person wasn’t practically snarling when anyone got close enough.

Rook caught snippets of conversations as she was dragged along. Tripping over her own two feet.

“Joe are you sure…?”

“Maybe if we could...please.”

“...help you.”

Then blindingly clear above all the rest:

“That’s enough!” Not exactly a yell, more of a stern warning. Then in a softer tone on the verge of screaming. “Everyone please stop. Leave me.”

“We can’t just—“

“I said,” She felt herself being pivoted as the man holding her turned around to confront whoever was not letting him continue down him path. “Leave me. Leave us. Look at her Jacob. John, Faith, you too.” Her chin was held in a gentle grip, making her glance up as her hair fell around her. Giving everyone a better view of her face. “This one is mine. I need her to know that. I need God to see that I’ve received his message and that I understand my role in her life. She’s mine and I won’t have anyone interfering with that.” A deep breath that made the man’s chest shudder, in turn making her unsteady on her feet.

The sound of footsteps falling away from them, before this man—Joseph—because that’s the last person she saw, it had to be him, began murmuring to himself. Crazed rantings that she could make out more clearly as her brain rebooted and the fog around her eyes cleared up.

“Just you and me now child. As He intended.” Joseph glanced down, a soft smile on his face when he saw her watching him. “You’re awake. And safe.” The last part said with a growl, something close to disdain as he looked behind them, memories of whoever was trying to stop him flooded in his mind. “You’ll be safe with me and only me.”

He walked along with her until they reached a small building, one that was completely white and had bright lights on the inside. “Our home.” Joseph nuzzled into her cheek as he whispered the words like a prayer. His beard scratched at her face, the kind of sensation she didn’t know she was longing for until he pulled away.

He went about introducing each segment of the house, it was hard for her muddled head to keep up. She was spinning. Utterly confused at to why Joseph Seed, The Father, wanted her to be with him. What had she done to catch his attention?

They stopped in the bedroom, a sight that had her relaxing further into his grip. It was warm and welcoming. A presence that made her whine when Joseph instead guided her over to the opposing wall, pressed her face into it so he could tear up the back of her shirt. His palm traced her mark. The one she’s yet to identify. He made a noise in the back of his throat that had her keening.

His hands were gentle, callused in just the right places. Making shivers run down her spine as he began laying soft kisses on the blackened ink. “Exactly as I thought. Exactly as He told me when you walked in. He’s never led me astray.”

Rook turned her head to watch him breath in her scent. Release the held in air slowly like he was trying to savor it. His tongue darted out between chapped lips to taste the sweat that gathered on her skin. He was pressing himself up against her fully. Letting them mold together as the contours of their body lined up perfectly like that of a puzzle.

Their noses bumped as he leaned in impossibly close. Those eyes of his, too much to handle at first glance, they could tell a million stories. They could protect her from the world. She saw devotion in every look he cast her way. And that made her melt into him. Made kissing him, opening up and granting entrance, so much easier.

It felt right. For the first time in weeks she felt that soulmate mark on her back that she’s been cursing, finally settle. It became apart of her flesh. Like a tattoo and no longer a foreboding presence.

Joseph pressed once more kiss to her lips before breaking away and leading her to the mattress. Hands always wandering, never wanting to let go. He guided her to lie on her stomach, keeping sight of that mark. He was infatuated with it.

“You, my child. You belong to me now. We are bound.” Said as he helped her wiggle out of her clothes. Proven way too difficult from the position he chose, he had determination with everything he approached and wouldn’t stop until she was bare before him. “All my life the world has remained colorless, drab. I tried to fill those holes, tried to fix those parts of me that didn’t allow me to fully experience the world as God intended.” When she was naked he pulled her up slightly, enough for her upper body to be arching into his chest. Enough for him to place both of her full breasts into his hands.

“Then you came along. Walked in my church filled with bravado. Following orders that weren’t yours. Being led like a puppet on a string by those above your status. Not anymore though.” He tweaked a nipple and relished in the way she squirmed. “I won’t let anyone lead you astray. I won’t let them take advantage of you my darling soulmate.”

Joseph brushed her hair out of the way to kiss the nape of her neck. With gentle hands that moved from her breasts he directed her on hands and knees. Whispering softly in her ear of all that he wanted to do with her. That she would always be his. 

He pulled away to remove his belt, glancing between the buckle and the mark on her back.

One and the same.

He draped himself over her back, pressing down into her. “Tell me your name child.”

She complied. Muffled in the sheets as she pushed back into him and the weight he held onto her made her arms give out. She whispered it one more time and felt Joseph pull her back up on her hands and knees. Intertwining his hand with her own. The back of his hand was on top, showing off black swirly letters that spelt out her name.

His mark.

“Just as He intended.”

Joseph took her from behind that first night they made love. Had her bend over for him as he teased her folds. Rubbed his cock over her swollen clit as she begged for more.

Her body knew what to do. Knew this was the man that she was bound to be with no matter what. She was his. She opened up for him.

He put his cock in slowly, gritting his teeth at the way she clamped down on him. He was no saint, definitely not a virgin, but it’s been so long. And now he could perform such acts without it being sinful. That made it feel all the more better as he sunk down to the hilt. Joseph stayed like that until her walls squeezed him tighter and she began to whine with pent up need.

Joseph started thrusting in languid motions. Drawing out slow and shoving himself in with force that had her jolting forward as her breast swung roughly. The tiny stints of pain were followed up with soft kisses to anywhere he could reach. His beard brushed her unblemished skin. Scratched in all the right ways as he trailed along her shoulder blades then up the curve of her neck.

“Oh my—love…” Breathed gently in her ear as he picked up the pace. His arms caged her in, switching between resting on her hips and going to run across her shoulders.

“All this to offer me, and it’s mine.” She could hear the smile in his voice. Could imagine it in her mind’s eye despite not knowing him for long. That thought right then should’ve had her scrambling to get away. That he was practically a stranger. A manic one at that. But it felt good and it felt so right for his cock to be stuffing her full.

“More, Joseph.”

A hard thrust to accompany her request. One that had her moving back to meet him.

When her walls pressed down on him he dropped one hand to rub between her folds. To play with her nub. It was soft, he started everything in a slow pace. Careful not to hurt her, building up to when he would go harder. And that didn’t take long at all. He was just a man. A man with wants, needs and desires. His built up energy had him rocking in and out of her at a fast pace that made her teeth clack together. He rubbed her clit faster. Made her whine and cry out as she got closer.

Joseph mumbled soothing words as she came. Cursed under his breath as she got tighter and made him spill inside her. 

They stayed like that. With her sinking down into the mattress with her hips up in the air and him not pulling out. Joseph placed soft bites on her neck. Leaving bruises, wanting those to know that she already had someone. That she belonged to him.

*****

Joseph was attentive from then on. Wherever he went, she was nearby. Usually pressed close to him. He always found a way to make sure their bodies were close. That his hips were lined up with hers in public, disguising it as a show of affection as his chest was on her back. His hand on her shoulder. It was something that constantly reminded her of her mark. The Eden’s Gate symbol she realized. The same one that was on Joseph’s belt buckle.

She didn’t mind. Enjoyed having him right up against her. Like how he would show jealousy. It was endearing. It was everything she thought she would never have. That rang true for the both of them. Made them stay near one another out of fear that their God wouldn’t remain as kind.


	2. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Derived from Greg Bryk’s Twitter response telling fans that in order to pass time he sings ‘You Are My Sunshine’ to the deputy

The first time he sung that song he wasn’t all the way there. Not in his right mind. She could tell from that faraway look in his eyes. He was thinking about his family. About the loses he experienced as he got on the floor with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Drew her head to his bare chest and rocked them back and forth like she was truly his child and he was her Father. Just as he said when they first got down there.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_ _I dreamed I held you in my arms._ _  
_ _But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken._   
_So I bowed my head and I cried._

He moved to press their foreheads together. To lay a kiss on her nose, which she was sure was broken from the way it throbbed.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ _You make me happy when skies are gray._ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._ _Please don't take my sunshine away._

There was a wetness in his blue eyes. Making them seem impossibly brighter when he turned them upon her. Her head was cupped with his free hand. Another kiss was given. High up on her cheekbone. She found herself leaning into it.

_I'll always love you and make you happy._ _If you will only say the same._ _But if you leave me and love another, y_ _ou'll regret it all some day._

The tune died off slowly. As if he was coming back to himself. Joseph blinked his eyes rapidly, letting go of her and moving away. He sat on the floor with his head bowed, tears making tracks on his face. He shook his head and shot her a mournful glance before disappearing into another room.

Before she fell asleep she couldn’t mistake the sound of him ranting to the heavens. His heavy footsteps pounding back and forth.

As it turns out there were only so many ways to pass the time. So many things to do over and over again until you’re contemplating the lifestyle you’d have in the radiated wasteland opposed to the drab walls they had to stare at. And, of course, only so many places to go to avoid Joseph.

She could tell that, yes, he had patience. Seemingly never ending patience that was made for this sort of thing. But he was a man whose virtues could plummet as hers often did. Too many times she found him staring at a wall, or with his eyes looking past the white bound book he held in a loose grip. In those moments he was more human. Looking scared and lost as she watched him from her position in the doorway. Usually stopping herself at the last second just to capture that picture of him in her mind. Preserve it out of fear he’d guard himself better in the future.

She wasn’t handcuffed anymore. Though in the end that was more for Joseph’s sanity than her need to be up and moving. His fear of her attacking him vanished overnight with each time she placed a plate of food down in front of him with a peaceful smile. She tried her best to keep him balanced. Like this was all normal. It was necessary that Rook played her part, she saw how unhinged he was.

It happened again when she was lying on an old stained couch. Her neck was strained from where it was propped up on the arm. She was dozing, floating in and out of consciousness with a book covering her face.

Joseph scooped the book off her, petting back her hair when she flinched from the sudden presence.

He simply offered up a smile and gestured for her to move. Rook sat upright, tired eyes taking him in. He looked exhausted.

Joseph collapsed down on the cushions where her upper body once was. With careful hands moving with a timidness, a lack of assurance that she never saw Joseph possess, he guided her head to lie down in his lap. Her body tensed as he stroked over her face. Across her jaw and began with his singing. It was a sound she could get used to.

 _You told me once, dear, you really loved me._ _And no one else could come between._ _But now you've left me and love another;_ _You have shattered all of my dreams_

He leaned back, let the couch take in his weight. His hand trailed down over her shoulders. Squeezing there softly before going back up to her face and rubbing circles onto her skin.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ _You make me happy when skies are gray._ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._ _Please don't take my sunshine away_

She was close to dipping into sleep when he stopped. Her neck craned up to look at him. His head was tipped back, lips parted slightly as he took tiny breaths that barely made his chest puff out. He wasn’t asleep, but he was calmer. Satisfied. And that’s the best they could do considering the circumstances.

Five months later and she had tossed away her pride. Was sick of the way Joseph shot her sideways glances every time that sin reared its ugly head.

The dirty thin mattress on the ground wasn’t getting any better. She woke up with aches in her back and knots across her shoulders. The first time Joseph offered they sleep in the same bed together she cursed him out, followed up with a speech on confessions coming from him. When her muscles hurt and he came up behind her with the intention of rubbing out the tension she jumped away with more choice words. He kept his mouth firmly shut about pride. They didn’t mention it again after that. He didn’t need to. Sooner or later she would come to him.

He was right.

Joseph was always right these days.

Rook went to him in the middle of the night to save some shred of her dignity. He was lying on his back, arm thrown over his stomach. The other behind his head.

The bed wasn’t from some five star hotel in Hawaii, but it soothed her body. Allowed her to sink into it. She laid on her side, facing away from Joseph. Hoping she’d be able to forget his presence all together. His songs may be nice, may make her want to hold him close as his lilting voice filled the room, but this was different.

She couldn’t fall asleep. Shifting and squirming. Her legs kicking slightly under the blankets, knocking into Joseph’s feet a couple times.

She must’ve moved one to many times for her bedparnter. Because in the next moment Joseph’s warmth shrouded her. Enveloped her body better than any blanket could. For the third time since their stay in the bunker she relaxed into him. Let him pull her closer to his chest, fitting perfectly in the contours of his body.

 _In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me._ _When I awake my poor heart pains._ _So when you come back and make me happy,_ _I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

His lips were brushing the tip of her ear. Causing a shudder to rack down her spine and causing her to wriggle in his grip. He kissed the smooth curve of her neck. Pausing for a long time before continuing the next verse. For the time being he let the words settle in the darkness between them. Let time tick on endlessly. His hand moved up and down over her stomach, stopping to rest on her hip.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ _You make me happy when skies are gray._ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._ _Please don't take my sunshine away_


	3. Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why aren’t you eating?

“Why aren’t you eating?” Joseph looked downright distraught. Pain obscuring his features behind those yellow shades she had grown to despise. He was standing next to her, fingers clenched tight around the pastel blue of the plate that was still full of the meal he had prepared for dinner. Rook kept her head down, hands clasped in her lap. The wood of the chair was biting into her spine, the table in front of her was pushing against her empty stomach.

“Deputy. Please.” It fell on deaf ears as he moved to scrape put the plate in the microwave, saved for later if she ever changed her mind. He stuck his head in the fridge, rooting around for something she might eat.

The way she looked now made unpleasant memories rise to the forefront of his mind. The time where he visited his brother Jacob and had crouched low in front of her cage, saw how thin she was looking. He hated it then and he hated it now. After her ‘sacrifice’ she had broken, collapsed. Jacob had trudged over to her, a scowl on his lips when she refused to move after emerging from the Wolf’s Den. When she raised just enough to grab his wrist that held his knife and move it to her throat she begged him to do it. To finish her off. That’s when Jacob had called Joseph. Concern evident in his voice.

That was five days ago. And the deputy wasn’t getting any better. He was the one who had to bathe her when she went limp and dead in the eyes. He was the one to comfort her when nightmares made her scream at night and thrash wildly. Joseph was there for her every way, hoping one day she’d be well enough to take a step outside his tiny house and experience the world like she once used to. If he really wanted that he had to get past this current wall she was putting up. The one where she wasn’t eating a thing.

Always turning her face away, pushing his hand when he lingered close to her lips wielding a spoon.

“Deputy. Come with me.” He shook her shoulder, following the same routine they had for the past few days. He’d take her to bed, hover by her side as he stroked her hair back and prayed for her in the hopes that she would be one with him. Place her faith in him as he had in her.


	4. Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I never meant to hurt you

He had kept her handcuffed to the damn bed for weeks. Everything was done on the concrete ground of Dutch’s bunker. Rook became real familiar with that slab of grey.

He bathed her while she was sitting on the floor, a basin of soapy water by his side, a large yellow sponge and soft pink rag rubbed her skin until she no longer shone with sweat. Eyes never averted to look away. She swore he held some sort of Greek virtues with how shameless he was of the human body. Never seeing it as anything sexual, looking at this time as just another thing that’s needs to be completed. A mindless task that he probably thought would bring them closer together.

Come nighttime, pillows and blankets were placed around her as she did her best to lean back and rest her achy muscles. He slept on the bed she was chained to. Though he’d sit in a rickety old chair until she dipped off into sleep. She tried to wait him out. Hopeful that he would doze off. But his gaze never wavered. It held strong in conviction as he took her in her appearance. Sometimes he would sit beside her. A cup of tea cradled in his hands. He’d try to wrap an arm around her, show some camaraderie. So far she’s never let him get that close. Than again, she didn’t know what he was doing while she was out.

He spoon fed her as she sat there feeling like she’d rather die. Alternating in meals and coaxing words out of her. The few he’s ever heard her speak. And he held onto each one. Knowing that she chose them so carefully. That one day they might be classified as civil. They’ve got seven years. Joseph’s a man who’s known for his patience. He’d wait for her.

With the lack of independence she’d been given he hadn’t trusted her enough to let her lose. The first time she asked to go to the bathroom was utter hell. When she realized that she’d still be cuffed, that he wouldn’t let her use her hands to do that—nope—she sat right back down. Nature called eventually. Came banging up a storm at her door and demanded she throw her pride away before she pissed herself. That would be a bigger mess that Joseph would have to clean up. She knew him by now. Knew he wouldn’t complain about it. He wouldn’t judge her for it either. But that felt like a worse way to wound her dignity then letting him help her wipe.

Turns out he’s human too, and once it came time he turned red in the cheeks. Humming some song to distract the fact that his hand was between her legs. Served him right.

She gained his trust later. About a month in and the handcuffs disappeared when she woke. They hadn’t spoke of it. Acted as if it had been that way the entire time. It was better for both of them, talking about it now would drive them closer to an argument. Well, somewhat of an argument. Fighting Joseph was like screaming at a brick wall. Getting angrier and angrier as he stood there and had the nerve to be logical and calm. For once she just wanted him to lose his cool. Act like any other normal person so she could feel sane again and not on the brink of a mental breakdown.

Rook was done with his crazed rantings and how he tried to get to know her better with each question he brought her way. It was driving her mad, making homicide seem like a wonderful choice. Killing him was out of the option though, she wasn’t stupid. She knew how stifling this place would become if there was no one to talk to. Her life would turn into Cast Away, in fact she was sure there were a few sports ball tucked away somewhere in the back. And Joseph would provide more than enough blood to create an adorable little face so she could speak to the inanimate object.

But like she said. Not an option.

A better person might have developed stockholm syndrome. But all she had to do to erase any sympathy for the man was look around her. See the bunker they were in. Who it once belonged to. Then it would all come rushing back.

Her anger was still there. Under the surface. Waiting for an opportunity to slip and lash out at Joseph. He had to of seen that whenever they spoke. That her glare held strong. If looks could kill.

Hurting him could be a viable solution. Take out her anger. Make him realize she wasn’t fucking around. That she had no intention whatsoever to make friends with a cult leader. He could try his hardest, keep telling her how this was in God’s plan. That she would see his side soon. That she had no choice.

Who knows? Maybe he’s right. It’s only a matter of time before they’d have to resurface. Than what? She’ll be surrounded by Edens Gate and on the wrong side of the war. In survivalists terms she’d be better off listening to him. The truth could be falling from his lips, but that didn’t mean she had to follow him now. So early on. Why not give him a run for his money? Make him work for it. See if that loving, caring father act was just that. An act.

That’s what led her to be tightly gripping onto a frying pan as he paced back and forth and spoke into a radio that was flecked with blood. The blood of an innocent old man who had an estranged family and was once in the army. A man who saved her life that night when—as he said it himself—could’ve turned her in and Eden’s Gate would have praised him. Revered him even. He’d of gotten a special gift basket from John she bet.

That anger she felt, it tipped over to see Joseph act like he always does, like he was happy with the outcome of life. As if his faith was unwavering even when his brothers and sister were dead and he was stuck with the person who finished their lives. Who watched them choke on their blood and say their final words.

When his back was towards her for the count of five Mississippi’s she went for it. Stalked forward with the frying pan, an old piece of crap that was rusting. The wooden handle was already embedding splinters into her palm.

She raised it high above her head, eyes locked on where she was aiming. The side of his skull, perhaps she’d break his eardrum. Rupture something important. Already she could hear the dull thunk it would make on impact. That’s a sound she hasn’t heard in far too long.

As he began to turn she saw the opportunity slip from her fingertips. Not one to be caught in that situation, because surely he would know what she was doing if she suddenly took a few steps back with the pan in her hand. She swung like she was holding a baseball bat. Watching him go down hard. Clutching his head and looking up through tear soaked eyelashes. He might have a concussion. It wasn’t her problem.

There was a light smile on her face as her hand tightened around the handle. Should she do it again?

Joseph was on her before she could make the decision. Arm wrapped around her neck painfully tight and knocking her out the way only a skilled man knew how.

When she woke she was handcuffed to that bed again. The same one that took her almost two months to get out of. As she cursed herself for her stupidity, legs kicking out in anger, Joseph crashed down on top of her, sitting on her thighs to stop her from moving. He grabbed her upper arms and squeezed tight until her entire focus was on him.

“Enough!”

The deep yell he gave made her eyes widen. So The Father can lose his temper. That was new. She thought it’d take more than that.

“Joseph. I’m sorry.” Nothing wrong with playing the innocent card. “I-I never meant to hurt you.” He was supposed to be forgiving right?

If only she remembered that video she saw in the helicopter ride to his compound. The one that showed a man get his eyes gouged out by The Father in front of his flock just for videotaping a sermon. If only she remembered the kind of man Joseph could be.

He frowned. “Once again it’s your wrath that gets in the way of everything. Seems like John was unsuccessful of ridding you of that particular sin.” He tsked, shaking his head, always having his eyes on her. An intense gaze that he wouldn’t let her break. “I can fix that.” He laughed, touching the side of his head and wincing. “Seems as if I have no choice.” Their forehead bumped as he cradled the nape of her neck. “I apologize in advance if my methods are more severe than John’s. But I’m afraid we can’t live like this. That certain sins deserve intense punishment.”

Joseph stood, staring down at her like she was dirt. “I’m sorry too Rook.”


	5. Impregnation Kink (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Impregnation kink with Joseph

Sleeping in the same bed with Joseph wasn’t as taxing as she though when they got down there in the bunker. Human interaction, intimacy, it was rare to come by now. He was all she had left. Did she really had a choice?

He didn’t know much about personal space. Even when they were awake, up and moving about he’d always be holding her jaw or placing a calming hand on her back or shoulder. In bed was no different. Joseph liked to cuddle. To pull her close so he could spoon her. Have her back against his chest. To breath in her scent and mumble words in her ear. Prayers and stories that helped her fall asleep. It kept him calm and docile so after a week of pestering him to stay the hell away, she had finally acquiesced.

That smile, god, throwing away her pride was worth it to see him smile the way he did when she told him he could hold her.

A few months in and she was regretting that choice. She’d wake up to find him strangely intimate with her. Her shirt would be pushed up below her breasts, he’d be placing kisses along the smooth expanse of skin that was her stomach. His hand would be intertwined with hers. One night she woke with him sucking her thigh, making large bruises she didn’t appreciate. Other times he’d be brushing their cheeks together. His beard rubbing her skin raw. God forbid she ever let him eat her out, he’d destroy her skin. Give her awful beard burns.

She had drawn the line when she woke up to feel his cock nudging against her entrance. Not slipping in, just rubbing up and down. Paying extra attention to her engorged nub. His body was blanketing hers, face pressing into her neck.

She’s never got up so fast.

Had locked herself in the bathroom for three hours, pacing back and forth, calming herself down. Preparing herself to see Joseph.

It had steadily gotten worse; his need to push inside of her. She had thought it lust, figured he was just a man, that perhaps his faith was wavering and he didn’t care as much about those things. Rook made the mistake of bringing it up to him in the middle of an argument. Only for him to freeze. A patient, thoughtful look adorning his features.

“My child. This is about you bearing my children. Rearing them, being my Eve. You’ll understand that soon. Accept your purpose now before it catches up with you and you no longer have a choice in the matter.” Her face had paled at the insinuation. She was in such a state of shock she didn’t even react when he crossed the room and planed a kiss on her cheek.

The surprise to find him on top of her in the middle of the night was gone. It was a familiar weight pressing on her. Not suffocating. Simply a reminder. He was raised up in his elbows, a look of utter concentration on his face as he caught her eyes. He froze for half a second, cock held in his hand, waiting at her entrance. Maybe asking for permission? Seeing if she was about to push him away like she had done for weeks. She recalled what he said to her a while back. Fulfilling her purpose. He’d keep at this, he had time and he knew patience. Lord only knows how long he had waited for this damn prophecy to come true. He would do this until she came around.

Her arms circled around his neck, pulled his head down until their noses bumped.

“Go ahead Joseph.” She took a steadying breath. “Father, please, keep going.”

She saw his eyes flutter shut. How his chest constricted.

He pushed into her, stealing her breath away when he moved all the way into her. Knocking their hips together. “Good. This is perfect my child. Meant to be.” He shifted in and out of her slowly. Watching her face for any bad reaction. For any anxiety. When he found no traces of that he moved a bit faster. Kept his lips near her ear to speak to her. “You’re doing so well Deputy. And you’ll do even better when you’re plump, stomach swelling.” He kissed her lips. Made her whine beneath him at a thrust that had her close to cumming. “Just take me, embrace your role.” A light nip to her neck given in a loving gesture.

He went faster, soft words that she couldn’t make out filling the air between them.

When he came it was with a gutteral noise and a look of pleasure flitting over his face. “Child.” This time she was the one to bring him in for a kiss. To make him open his mouth and grant her access. “Tomorrow we will do the same, we will continue with this until you are showing. We will bring a whole new generation of Seeds into the world we will rebuild for them.” Joseph pulled back to look at her. Expression suddenly stone cold. “It’s only fair after you’ve stolen my family from me. You’ve robbed them from me, and now you must grant me another.”


	6. Wrong Name (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: What would happen if the deputy said John’s name during sex with Joseph?

Her nails raked down Joseph’s back, grazing over old scars and carved sins that mottled his skin. She took in all the details that screamed Joseph. His slight frame, the loose strands of hair hanging in front of his eyes. God those eyes. All the brothers had them. The closer she got the more details she realized they had. She counted the colors hidden in those orbs on more than one occasion, could get lost in them if she wasn’t careful.

Joseph’s panting breaths filled her ears as he leaned forward to kiss her. Rook’s hand traveled down to take off his belt, gently running over the Eden’s Gate buckle before ripping it off.

He was rocking inside her in an instant. She was stretched from the day before, a moment stolen in the church with a man bearing tattoos on his skin and who spread his legs for her to kneel in between. Cock nudging the back of her throat. Rook could still remember how he cradled her head and called her sweet pet names that made her blush.

The memory was jackhammered out of her head when Joseph began slamming himself into her. A strange possessiveness in his eyes as he went faster. Kissing along her neck, letting his hands wander to touch her heated skin.

She felt him play between her folds, arched up into him with mumurmed pleas of _Father_.

Just last night a different title had been on her tongue. Tripping and falling over her lips before she could catch herself, and he had enjoyed it. It had been okay to say it in the steeple when she took him in her mouth. Now wasn’t the time or the place.

And it certainly wasn’t the right man.

Yet it still came out. Her mind exploded in white sparks as he made her reach her peak. “Oh, Baptist. Yes! John please!”

Immediately she realized her mistake. Saw the light go out in Joseph’s eyes when he yanked himself out of her and left her cunt clenching around nothing, desperate to feel him spill inside her, coat her walls with his seed.

“What did you say?”

It was a rhetorical question. It had to be. Because he was right by her lips when she said it. Head tilted to catch whatever she would spill out to him. Wanted desperately to hear how she’d beg him. _For_ him. That wasn’t the case.

She shouldn’t have retreated into her mind. Unlocked the memories of last night when the man who sat before her, whose cock was shoved deep into her throat, wasn’t a prophet at all. He had a key dangling around his neck that clinked against his skin when he jerked forward as she teased his tip. He lacked the pressure of that all too familiar rosary laced around his palm. The word ‘Eden’ across his knuckles stood out when he had swirled the cum and saliva on her chin and curled it around her mouth. Gentle praises making her spread her legs soon after as if Joseph wasn’t in her life.

“You—my brother. Rook. Please tell me now, don’t lie for I’ll know, I always do, so tell me that was just a thought. A lustful idea and nothing more.” Joseph clawed at the bedsheets, tearing them from her grip when she had held it tight to her chest, eyes blown wide in fear. “You can atone for those thoughts, you can confess to me and it’ll be okay, because thoughts and fantasies are normal to have. And I won’t hold any ill will towards you my child.”

God, he looked so desperate as her buried his head in the crook of her neck. His hardened cock slowly wilting, barley brushing her skin. He was speaking as if she admitted to not doing anything with his brother already. As if she was too pure to harm him in that way, like he had already made up his mind on what happened and why she called out for John.

“Child? Tell me.” Joseph had tears sparkling in his eyes when he looked at her. His lips were slightly parted and if she was lying with the Baptist right now she’d plant a kiss there and all would be forgiven in an instant, forgotten about with a simple act of kindness for a touch starved man. But The Father was so very different from his younger sibling. She knew that all too well.

“I didn’t mean it.”

“I know you never meant for me to hear that, to know how you think of my brother. That’s not what I asked though.”

He was too smart, too perceptive.

“John’s persuasive. He’s…”

_He’s what Rook? More than Joseph, a better man. More handsome. Richer. Dressed nicely. Has a cute smile and didn’t hide behind bible verses. He makes her feel safe and wanted. He took her confessions, never judged and always understood._

“He’s my brother. My family. And you...have you two sinned? And neither of you came to my aid. I can rid you two of those lustful thoughts.”

No. She knew what that could mean. That he had tasted the sweet fruit of revenge despite wrath being a sin.

“When?” Joseph’s voice was small, hands dropping down into his lap when he pulled away from her.

“Last night. At the church.”

His eyes widened. Unguarded by those yellow shades. “I gave a sermon last night. Before..?”

She nodded once, arms crossing over her chest. Flinching when he stood abruptly, cock hanging flaccid between his thighs. “And have you done this was Jacob? Perhaps Faith? Does our love, our sanctity of marriage mean nothing to you?” Said more saddened than angry. And that hurt the most. When he had every right to scream at her but never would because she was his wife and he adored her. Wouldn’t ever let his wrath cloud his judgement and make him yell.

The accusation had her getting up along with him, grabbing clothes to cover her body, to signal this was over. He still stood bare, never one to be ashamed of the naked form.

“I’ve never touched anyone else. I swear, Joe, please.” At this point she had no idea what she was pleading for. A second chance or for him to believe her?

“Okay.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

It wasn’t though. It wouldn’t be okay.

“I think,” he crossed the room to fish out his phone. Staring directly at her as he waited for whoever was on the other line to pick up. “I think it’ll do us both some good if you spend some time with sister Faith, she’ll restore your faith in me and the project. She will guide you in the right path until you once again see the sacrifices I’ve made for you, my wife, that I don’t deserve this treatment you’ve given me when I’ve kept my vows intact.”

“And John?”

“I’ll take care of him. Jacob and I will be there for him. He’s atoned before, we’ve marked him in the past. This time...this time around his soul will need to be scrubbed a little harder. But you shouldn’t worry about him. Think about your own path to recovery.”

The cold stare he gave her and the dead kiss he laid on her cheek before she was bound and pumped full of bliss made her die a little on the inside. When she came back next she’d be the dutiful little wife she used to be. Fully devoted.


	7. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Deputy blowing a raspberry in Joseph’s face when he goes to kiss her

He had snuck up behind her when she was busy cleaning the dishes. Hands soaked with soapy water. Sparkling clean plates deposited in the dishwasher to her right. Wandering hands had looped around her waist, pulling her back slightly so they were fully pressed against each other.

Joseph hummed gently in her ear. Chin on her shoulder, a smile playing on his lips as she kept at the task at hand.

“Don’t you have a sermon today?”

“I do. Thirty minutes from now.”

Yet he still wasn’t dressed. And judging by the greasy hair that tickled her bare skin, he hadn’t taken a shower either. He seemed perfectly content to hold her, confident that he’d get there on time and everything would go off without a hitch.

“You look tired.”

When he peeled back an eyelid, squinting up at her, he frowned. Her head was turned down to look at where he rested. There were bags under his eyes, easy to see when he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses. The way he sagged against her, using her to keep his weight up, was a telltale sign of his fatigue. Honestly he looked like shit. The word tired did just fine though. Softened the blow.

“Do I?” He rubbed his cheek up and down into the curve of her neck. Held onto her tighter when she squirmed. Wiggling her hips slightly to try to dissuade him. “A kiss would wake me up, love. I hate waking up without you next to me. Prefer to be greeted with your mouth first thing in the morning.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Rook rolled her eyes at the needy, tired man who hung onto her. She felt him shift, lifting his head as if he already decided that he was getting that kiss.

Hell, she loved the man, had no problem with his request. But she would bet all the money in the world that he hasn't brushed his teeth. Morning breath wasn’t her favorite, the kisses she gave him when he woke up were gentle ones on his cheek to avoid that matter.

Joseph straightened to his full height behind her. Long arms reaching out to turn off the tap, stopping the water flow.

For a few seconds she stood still, hand clutching a pink washcloth, the other holding up a white cup for his coffee. “Really Joseph?”

“Don’t make me late.”

“That in no way would be my fault.” Rook flicked her hands, letting water droplets cast off her skin.

“Mm,” Another open mouth kiss on her neck. “Guess not. But considering you won’t be there, you wouldn’t be able to defend yourself would you dear?”

Her back stiffened as she spun around, whacking his bare chest with the wet rag. “Hey! Don’t play dirty.”

He laughed, touching the spot she had struck him. Tracks of water running down his body and disappearing in the loose sweatpants he had worn to bed.

“That kiss?”

The cloth was tossed over her shoulder, making a wet _thwack_ into the sink.

There was no distance between them. Their chests were brushing, sharing the same air. She nudged her nose with his, head tipping to meet his lips.

Eventually his need won out and he grabbed at the nape of her neck. Bringing them roughly together. It was a rough kiss, one that showed a healthy mixture of love and lust.

He nipped at her lower lip, hand snaking between them to fiddle with the belt she was wearing.

Absolutely not. He didn’t have time for this.

In a quick spur of the moment decision, an idea flitted in her mind. One that would diffuse the situation and made her smile when he deepened the kiss.

She pulled away for half a second to get a breath of air, chuckling when his mouth chased hers. Rook pursed her lips and blew into the next kiss he planted.

A raspberry.

One that tickled his skin and made him jump back out of surprise. Joseph lifted a hand to touch his pinkened lips. An eyebrow lifted.

“Deputy.”

A triumphant smile won out over her features. Her arms crossed over her breasts. “Joe.”

He hung his head, a laugh bubbling up from his throat. His hands carded through his hair as his gaze reached up to her face. Seeing how amused she was. 

“I think I’ll cancel that sermon.”

With that proclamation he darted forward. Grabbing her close and claiming her lips in a proper kiss. Lifting her up by the back of her thighs and making her wrap his legs around his midsection.

“I deserve a medal for putting up with you Rook.”

Well…she couldn’t argue with that. Just hummed her affirmation.


	8. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Everyday fluff for Joseph and Rook

“We’re lost.”

“Nah, no way.”

“I’ve literally never seen this part of Hope County before Rook.”

“Yeah, well if you got off that damn island of yours for five seconds then maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation.” It was her, admittedly stupid idea to have a day out. To go on a road trip. To be fair he had suggested a nature walk, which wouldn’t have taken them out as far and wouldn’t have required the crumpled up map she was currently trying to navigate with.

“I get out plenty.” He huffed, showing a moment of weakness. A moment of annoyance. She kept her mouth shut at his snippy tone. One day. One day was all she was asking for. A day where the world wouldn’t screw her over and ruin her plans.

“We could always pull over.”

“Joseph, for the hundredth time, I got this.”

He kept on driving. Worried gaze shifting across the barren wasteland. With Eden’s Gate moving in and taking everything in the name of The Father she would’ve assumed they scavenged every inch of land. Yet here they were. Totally not lost. Nope, not at all.

The car shuddered to a stop, resulting in her cursing at him under her breath. “Told you I know what I’m doing.”

“Are you reading it properly? Maybe let me see.” His hand reached out to grab it, only to be met with empty air when she yanked it away.

“That’s just insulting. I’ve read tons of maps. I’ve walked all over this damn county. I know what I’m doing.” She scowled at his kind face. “We shouldn’t stop here, if we keep driving we might hit something familiar.”

“Pride.”

There wasn’t even an explanation tacked on with that. Just a single word that made her cheeks burn because, yes, she knew she was prideful and no, she wouldn’t admit to it no matter how many times him or his family had told her that exact same thing. She was already dodging John, she didn’t need Joseph to be reinforcing his brother’s idea.

“Is it a sin to be an annoying, pestering bastard?” Her wrath tattoo throbbed at her biting words.

He didn’t react to what she said, it didn’t sting. Sticks and stones. Besides, it was hot in Montana; his air conditioning in the crappy car he owned had only pumped out a hot desert when he flicked it on. The car was twelve years old, they’d been through a lot together, it was staying with him. But now that he realized the side effects that came with it he might reconsider John’s offer to buy him a new one.

He leaned over the console that separated them, chewing on the inside of his cheek when he noticed her feet propped up on the dash. It didn’t matter, not when they might have a heatstroke and would have to spend the night in his tiny car.

“Rook.”

“Piss off for five seconds.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Joseph. I love you, you know this,” He murmured a soft, ‘I do’, biting his lower lip. “But give me a moment to think. This was my idea, my plan. I got us into this mess and I can get us out.”

“The map’s upside down.”

He saw her hands tremble from where they were gripping onto the treacherous paper. Holding onto to it so hard he was afraid it might tear.

In a flurry of movement she tossed the map into his lap, turning away from him slightly in their confined space. Her hand came up to rub at her temple.

“Rook?”

She cast a glance over to him. Embarrassment clear as day in her eyes, a red blush over her cheeks.

“I know, Joseph. I know.”

He shook his head, folding up the map and leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips. Sliding his tongue against hers when she gasped in surprise.

“I love you.”

“Don’t know how you put up with me Joe.” Her hand reached up to slide a deft thumb along his cheek.

“One day at a time love. One day at a time.”


	9. Walk Away (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Possessive Joseph who become infatuated with the deputy when she decides to walk away from the arrest, he takes it upon himself to kidnap her. (Non-con warning)

It was a blessing.

That’s what he told himself when he watched her and her friends turn around. Walking back down the pews, rewinding the past few minutes. The Rookie had taken it upon herself to listen to him despite what her job description entailed. Acting like she hadn’t looked in his eyes and hadn’t felt _something._

Joseph saw the way she shivered ever so slightly. How she curled in on herself when she stood before him. Like a nervous school girl. It was endearing. A breath of fresh air after he had experienced people throwing themselves at his family and himself. This was new, something he wanted to preserve. So despite everything that happened he wanted to destroy the helicopter he heard them arrive in, yank her by her hair, away from those sinners at her side, and throw her to the ground at his feet. Yell and scream that this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

After all The Voice had whispered in his ear, he thought he understood God’s plan. That this girl was meant to bring a tsunami of pain and destruction in her path. She was supposed to break the seals so they could begin the collapse. So God could cleanse the world with fire. Her job wasn’t done yet.

_...And hell followed with him…_

She couldn’t just leave. That wasn’t her purpose. The Voice told him so.

His internal conflict was only known to him as the Marshall rose his voice above the Sheriff’s, spouting threats that didn’t deter his companions. Joseph fleetingly heard his older brother’s gruff laugh at the small quarrel, shaking his head in disbelief. Smiling when they locked eyes. If only he knew what was racing through his head. That the Rookie couldn’t just leave him like that. Not when there were bigger things at play here.

He took a deep breath. Feeling his lungs fill with the hot air that filled the church. The same air he thought, that soon enough, would be filled with the smokey scent of fire and destruction. His feet dug into the wooden floor. He had hoped that the earth, in a few months time, would be shaking beneath his feet as tectonic plates shifted angrily. He wished to hear explosions instead of the twittering of birds. That’s what he saw. That was what she was supposed to do. Change the course of the world. There wasn’t a more important person out there.

Joseph sucked in another deep breath, one that got caught and made him sputter when he came to a realization.

He could stop this.

Put everything back on the right path.

This was still redeemable.

“John, take to the sky, cover me, I’m going after them.”

There was a silent beat, the air had suddenly become charged with energy at his words.

“John! Now, we don’t have that much time.”

He could feel a small clock ticking down inside his mind. There wasn’t a second they could waste.

Just as asked, John left, sprinting outside the church, entire body tense as he sped off to get Affirmation.

“This is stupid Joe,” he ignored Jacob’s words as he strutted out the doors, head snapping to where the helicopter was lifting. That didn’t cause concern. Not with how skilled of a pilot John was. They had nothing to worry about. “You told them to leave. They did, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m bringing our lamb home.” It wasn’t the entire truth. He wasn’t sure if she was a snake or a lamb. Better to say the latter. They’ve protected so many people it was easier to call her a force of good. Make others see why he wanted her so damn bad.

“Stay here, man the radios.” They needed someone to be in contact with whoever was racing out on the front lines.

He was handed off a rifle and a pistol by one of his followers when asked. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be gone. If it took days to track her down then so be it. If that’s how God wanted it to be, then he’d follow through.

He brushed off everyone’s concerns. Didn’t have time for that if she got injured when the helicopter crashed by John’s sharp hand. She’d probably be scared too, needing comfort. And he’d be all she had left when he pulled her from the wreckage. She’d have to accept him.

Joseph walked along the compound, tossing himself behind the wheel of one of Eden’s Gate trucks. Tuning into what John was saying from way up high.

“There’re down Joseph, took them out, we don’t have to worry about them getting back to the rest of their squad.”

“Good Job. I’m impressed.” Not even ten minutes and they were stopped. This was the will of God, how could anyone deny it now?

“Want me to finish them off?”

“No!” Joseph cleared his throat. Wincing when he heard the note of desperation. “Don’t. We must help them find redemption. We must provide aid for all our children.”

“Yes Joseph, I’ll circle back.”

It was easy to follow their trail, easier when he saw the plume of smoke rise in the distance. They must’ve taken a hard fall. Had been too high up in the air to make their descent a smooth landing. That thought made him press his foot down harder on the pedal. Pushing the truck to its limits. Taking sharp turns with his heart in his throat. With his forearm he brushed away the tears that began to gather. His pride interfered, lying to himself that the sudden water works was from the grey smoke that rose around him as he approached. Seeping into the van, making him cough, nose scrunching up.

It was a fucking mess.

The helicopter had flipped over. Lying upside down. Rotary blades, bent and crunched from the weight. It was like a metal death trap. He could see parts of the machine that had become dangerously sharp that had gotten a little too close to someone’s body. They were extremely lucky. Bruised and sore, of course, but not dead.

The amount of blood gave him pause as he stepped out.

The gun suddenly felt so much heavier in his hands. Unnatural, searing his skin and making him want to drop it. He held steady. Strong. Gripped onto the metal door to pry it open as he did a sweep of inside.

He got on his hands and knees to peer in. He didn’t bother checking pulses. Saw the rise and fall of everyone’s chest.

Reaching in, he unclipped the seatbelt keeping his deputy locked up. She fell down into his waiting arms as he softened her land. She stirred slightly, curling in on herself as he dragged her out. Tsking when her pants got torn. No matter, she’d be living with him now. And he had more than enough clothes to keep her happy and sated when she stood by his side.

He laid her out on the ground, pressing a kiss to her head. Sighing as he ran his fingers down her neck. She was soft and warm. He wanted that.

Glancing back inside he saw someone move. Waking up. Some part of their flesh was seared from the small fire that had burnt the ground around them. Lucky the helicopter didn’t explode.

The cuts and bruises they carried were numerous across their bodies. Impact from where they slammed into the ground.

Like he thought before. It was brutal. “John? Come now. Collect the sinners, I’ll trust you three with choosing who they’d most benefit from being around.” He let the radio drop back down on his jeans, not hearing the response, just focusing on the deputy that he had in his possession.

She belonged by his side to start the end of the world. The Voice told him again and again of getting rid of politics and corrupt leaders. That needed to happen, she needed to be there.

“Joseph?”

At the sound of his name, he froze. Slowly tilting his head down at the timid voice coming from below him. She sounded vulnerable, scared. It made his heart ache in a whole new way then he’d ever experienced.

She was a mess. Twigs entangles in her hair, shirt singed. His perfect, beautiful mess. She was essential to how the rest of his life was going to turn out.

“Deputy.” Strained voice trying hard to be nonchalant. He nodded his head once in greeting, smiling softly to where just the corners of his lips were tipped up. “I believe you belong to me now child.”

He lifted her up like she was weightless. Hands cradling her as she snapped back into unconsciousness.

*****

His brothers and sister were too busy dealing with her friends to wonder why he got ahold of the Rookie. Acting like he had granted them the best of presents, good, it’d be better if they just pretended she wasn’t there at all. They didn’t get to have her. Not when The Voice was tickling the back of his skull with sweet dew filled whispers that this one was his.

_His_

He didn’t have many things that were only meant for him. So used to sharing amongst his flock that the word mine usually came along with a sneer when it was said from his lips. He had preached about greed and how amazing giving can be. But now, the thought of giving her to someone else, it was enough to make him lightheaded. She was his. That was final.

That’s why he had taken her to a small bunker located at the back of his compound. Shrouded by overgrown bushes, Mother Nature had done well with covering it up. Only few knew about it. It was for precautions, in case he couldn’t get off his island fast enough in case of an emergency. No one had been down there for quite some time. That made it the perfect spot to bring the deputy.

Rook; her badge declared.

When he laid her down and took up a chair next to her bed, kissing her knuckles as she slept, he practiced saying her name. Enjoyed how his tongue rolled around the word.

Later that night when he rested next to her, placing his head on the same pillow as her, he mumbled her name one last time before nodding off.

*****

Joseph woke to a clatter and a bang. It had him jolting upright at the sudden noise in such a confined space. What he was greeted with a second later when he caught his bearings was a 9mm in his face. Aiming between his eyes.

He had forgotten to take her gun.

Too preoccupied with running his hands over her face and down her arms. Savoring what he had.

Now he was paying for that. Possibly in blood shed.

“Rook.” His voice scratched. A forced casual tone that made them both flinch.

He rose slow, rolling the kinks out of his back. Sighing at the pops that followed. When his feet hit the floor with a soft thud she took two steps back. Her hands were shaking, either from inexperience or fear he wasn’t sure. Praying for that latter, though it was probably a mixture of the two. She was new on the force, that was evident.

“I want out of here.”

Of course she did. She was confused, didn’t understand where they were, why he had chosen her. He could fix that, make her see.

_I once was lost but now am found_

“I’m guiding you. I’m trying to show you the path. The path that God intended for you and I.”

“What path is that? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The one where The Collapse begins and you are mine. It’s meant to be. You were meant to stay in Hope County when the time is upon us. That’s why you’re still here.” 

He saw the indecision flicker in her eyes. Wide as saucers and fluttering around. Too afraid to look at him directly. Scared of what emotion she’d see on his face.

In the blink of an eye Joseph was up, walking forward, reaching out with deft hands, stepping closer to her and tipping her arm up, in the air. Instinctively when she fired the shot it went up. Not even close to her initial target. He twisted her wrist, making her gasp and prying the pistol out of her grasp. Magazine taken out and tossed to one side of the room, the empty gun dropped between them.

“My poor, poor child.” He raised a tentative hand when she took a step back. He saw her pulse pound from the artery moving rapidly in her neck.

“Let me help you.”

“You’ve done enough!” Rook hissed, going off pure anger, she reached out and slapped him across his cheek. Deflating when he wasn’t deterred and only rubbed where she had hit him.

“Tamp down on your wrath, don’t let it stop you from being saved. From being with me.” Joseph reached out for her, wrapping his arms tight around her, keeping her hands down by her side. Trapped in his iron grip.

“Let me show you where you belong if you truly are too blind to see. If you neglect this idea let me force it into your mind until it’s all you can remember.”

Joseph took them both to the ground. Knocking her legs out from under her. He hovered over her immediately. Bumping their heads together and murmuring soft words when she started to squirm. Whining unhappily at the turn of events. Fear making tears gather in her eyes.

One of his hands encircled both her wrists. Keeping them above her head, out of the way as he focused on pulling himself out. He struggled with his belt buckle, stress making him jumpy. His fingers were shaking as he reached inside and took out his cock, exposing it to the cool air that danced around them.

He took a glance around, he knew no one was down here, it was instinctual though. This scene playing out before him was for his eyes only.

He rested his cock at her entrance, not pushing in, just a gentle reminder. Joseph leaned down to her chest, pressing soft kisses to her goosebump ridden flesh. His lips were tingling with delight when he finally pressed their mouths together.

“Open up to me. I don’t want this to hurt.” Another kiss that was met with no response from her, only tightly closed eyelids. “Not all lessons need to be painful.” He twisted her nipple lightly, slowly going harder until she gasped. This time she had no choice but to give him access to her mouth. She kissed him back when he grew more ferocious.

His beard tickled down her stomach as he trailed lower. Hot tongue making her squirm and buck in his grip. Mistaking her movements for lust he laughed, mumurming, “Patience.”

Joseph let go of her wrists and pushed in immediately when she tried to scramble away. That was met with a mewl from Rook, panting already. “See? This is all that you were meant for. That’s why you’re taking me so well.” He thrusted gently, a slight roll of his hips. “That’s why you’re reacting in such a way.” And he wasn’t wrong, her traitorous body could coin the title of Judas with how she was clamping down on him. Bringing her closer to her edge with each movement he gave.

Joseph grabbed her legs, making them wrap around his waist, whenever she pulled them away she’d get a chastising bite to her ankle or calf along with a rough thrust that had her crying out. “You’re simply making it worse on yourself child. Denying me, denying what we’re doing, it’s going against God’s plan.” He covered her body with his own, pressing down into her. Pounding fast and surely bruising her insides.

He got close to her ear, nibbling lightly.

“And that’s the worst of sins.”

They finished together. Another sign from God, that’s what he’d tell her thirty minutes from now as she lay in bed while he took a warm rag to her skin. The signs were all around them. She’d see that soon. He’d make her see that. Wouldn’t stop until she let go of her pride and just accepted what her life now was.


	10. Your Sin Is Lust (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Joseph finds the deputy’s sex toy that she scavenged; later on while it’s...in use, John sees her through some cameras installed around the region.

Scavenging for supplies was something she had gotten used to pretty quick. There was the initial adjustment period where her mind was running wild with thoughts of—oh god I need it can’t throw that away I’m in the middle of a war I could use this—That mentality went out the window when she was weighed down heavily by her bag. Running way too slow considering she had a price on her head.

She’s become pretty good at taking what was necessary. Nothing unneeded went with her. She was very picky, selective. Careful with what she took. That made leaving the...um, adult toy she found extremely difficult. She wished she could say it was a split second decision, that she was being chased and grabbed it out of habit. It weighed in her hands heavily. So goddamn tempting in her hands. The bright red vibrator ended up being slotted away in the bottom of her pack. Forgotten about for weeks as she dealt with more pressing matters around Hope County.

That was until she got a particularly interesting call from Joseph. The Father himself rarely talked to her firsthand. She leaned in close, sulking by the edge of a lake. Trying to get away from everyone after her forced baptism. He certainty wasn’t who she was expecting to hear from once it was all said and done and her escape was made. But she listened closely all the same. Ears catching his rough voice.

“Deputy. I’m contacting you on behalf of John, I figured after what he did to you, after he let his sin get in the way of your baptism, it’d be best if you two had your distance until your confession.”

“Oh yeah? The fuck do you want? I’m not really in the best of moods after that shit show.”

There was the sound of him moving around. Clothes ruffling and a loud thump that made her jolt from where she sat. Scowling when she almost dove into the water on account of the noises crackling through the radio.

Joseph continued on as if she hadn’t said anything. “It seems my flock as neglected to return something of yours. And I apologize.” Rook hissed through her teeth, yeah, her bag. All those items that she grabbed while scouting through the county. Her guns and equipment; lost. The main reason why she was brooding in the nighttime.

“I’ve noticed. Planning on sending one of your messenger boys to give it back? Or wait,” she shifted, tugging her leg up to curl underneath her before her shoes got wet as the waves lapped higher. Her tone was dripping with faux excitement. “I’ve gotta jump through hoops just to get it back. You want me to say ‘yes’ then I get my shit back? Or I have to join you, some bullshit like that.” She hadn’t realized she was getting more and more angry as she spoke until the radio she was clutching began to splinter from her tight grip.

“Child I’d be more than happy to give it back myself, no strings attached. I wouldn’t want to steal from anyone. As for joining us…” he gave a heady sigh that made her shiver despite the many layers she wore. “That needs to be voluntary. That’s what I wish to see one day. For the light in your eyes to brighten as you realize which side you belong on.”

Her nails were digging into the palm of her hand. “Losing my interest Joseph. Get on with it, where on we meeting to do this?” She was already standing, grunting as her stiff muscles unraveled.

“It’s not that simple.”

“The fuck it isn’t. What happened to no strings attached?” The last of her words ended in a hushed whisper yell. She’d rather avoid having her friends rush to her aid when they hear her screaming into the night only to find out Joseph was speaking to her. “So please, Father, tell me why it isn't that simple.”

“I can admit that I’m just a man, that I was curious, wondering what it is that you often hold with you out on your adventures.” Fuck. “I wanted to learn more about you deputy, that's all. An innocent intention. Now there wasn't much,” more noises coming through the radio, sounding amplified, as if he wanted her to hear that he was searching around in her bag. Moving around and touching everything like she had given him permission. “One thing told me a lot about your character deputy. A side of you I wasn't expecting. A more…” he clicked his tongue, searching for the words. “Sinfule side.”

“Oh yeah?” Rook threw in a laugh for good measure. As if her heartbeat wasn’t picking up speed, sending her towards a very dangerous precipice. Because she knew what he found. The only ‘sinful’ Item in there that she was yet to use with all the commotion going on. Lying right at the bottom, away from prying eyes of the easily offended.

“Mhm. Interesting really. To imagine you doing such a thing. Away from everyone, where you could just put your guard down. I never thought... John had his hunches. I suppose he will be pleased, to be able to rid you of one of your sins.”

“Joseph, look.” Rook was sprinting now. Ducking away from the loud laughter that her friends were producing with the assistance of alcohol. She was going to his compound, didn't care that it was surrounded by his men. Screw it. She wasn't letting any of her shit get into the hands of John Seed.

“Hush deputy. You sound panicked. I plan on giving this back to you, it looks clean.” Her cheeks burned at the comment. Imagining his face as he scrutinized the toy in the low light of wherever house he retreated to. “Be honest with me. Have you used it?”

“No!” She tossed herself on a nearby ATV. Cranking the handlebars to hear it roar before she sped off. “I swear. You gotta--”

“I believe you Rook. Your sin of lust isn't as bad as I first assumed. Thoughts are not as sinful as actions. Keep that in mind when John asks you to confess. The pain that is brought towards you won't be as severe.” She imagined that was meant to soothe her erratic breathing that he surely could hear even with the wind rushing by, chilling the skin of her cheeks. “If you're on your way to see me, you'll be met with open arms, be gone in five minutes. Just promise me you won't let this sin get any worse. That you won't let it taint you and guide you, for it could lead to worse things in your life.” Rook suppressed a groan. Made her fists tighten on the handlebars as she rounded a corner and almost careened off the side of the road in her haste. There was probably so many times where Joseph had to preach about that subject. Or had to pull aside a family with a budding teenager who was only doing something normal, not sinful. The thought made her grit her teeth together as she filled his ears with empty promises.

*****

What Joseph didn’t know wouldn't hurt him.

That’s what she told herself as she worked furiously between her legs. Pants and underwear long gone, ripped off as soon as she set foot in the darkened cabin she came across.

She was in pain from running miles away from John’s Chosen, feeling the strain her muscles put up from every small movement. That’s why using that reddened vibrator she had gained back from Joseph seemed like a wonderful remedy. She didn’t feel an ounce of guilt for not keeping her promise to him. Figured that if her confession ever did happen, then John didn’t have to know about this. It’d be her little secret. Well, hers and the animals around her that definitely heard her unmuffled screams.

Rook’s hand was working away, two fingers shoved inside her. The other hand angling the head of the virbrator on her clit. Hips bucking into the air to meet an invisible partner. She was so close, voice raising as she felt herself about to be tipped over the edge when she was startled out of her movements. Body stiffening.

“You know Deputy I didn’t think your sins ran this deep.”

What the fuck? That was her first thought. That John Seed’s voice was definitely coming from somewhere in the small cabin she had found.

Rook was jolting up immediately. Going for the pistol discarded on the floor. Swinging around wildly, breath coming out in short pants for a whole different reason than before.

“It’s cute that you think I don’t have cameras scattered around the valley. A little idea I got from Jacob. Smart isn’t it?” Even from the slightly cracked words over an invisible speaker she couldn’t seem to locate, she could hear the awe in his tone. Like he was looking for validation on his brother’s behalf. “And you know Deputy, I didn’t mind the show. No matter how sinful it may be.”

“You’re a pervert you know that John?”

He simply laughed. Seeming to lean closer to the microphone. Sounding like he was whispering right in her ear. “It’s helping me gauge how hard I need to scrub your soul. So get back on that bed and continue.”

This was fucking bizarre. The damn baptist of Hope County was ordering her to masturbate. Maybe the end of the world really was happening.

“What if I don’t?” But she was already backtracking. Placing her pistol on the floor as she felt the bed springs creak under her weight. Legs dangling off the edge of the bed as she waited for a response.

“We both know how easy it is for my men to track you down, drag you back to me. So you can see me personally and your confession can begin in,” there was the sound of him humming in thought, then the shuffling of papers, as if he was really looking through his schedule. “Oh I’d say about twenty minutes. Or, you can give me a little show. I’m giving you a choice here. Don’t take advantage of my kindness.”

Rook breathed out deep through her nose. Adrenaline entering her veins. Either way, one day, John would sink his claws into her. He’d drag her into his bunker and pull confessions from her lips. But she had the chance to delay it, to at least cause some more havoc, maybe take a trip up north and deal with big brother once she appeased whatever sick sense of pleasure John was getting out of this.

She laid sprawled out on the bed. More hesitant than she was a moment ago when it was only her paying attention to what was happening between her legs. Her knees clicked together before spreading wide. Biting the bullet and just going for it. Giving him what he wanted before he could correct her form.

“I’m surprised.” She flinched, hands trying to steady the vibrator directly above her clit. “You’re listening to orders so well. I think we would’ve made great friends if this was how you acted all the time.”

She grit her teeth. Didn’t want to listen to what he was saying.

“So you like control John?” Trying so hard to pretend he wasn’t speaking. The question wasn’t totally selfless, it was her distraction. It was for her benefit. Some choice words should be enough to get her through this without too much mental scarring.

“This isn’t about me Deputy. Focus. Get to work.”

She huffed, pressing a little too hard on her nub. Hissing through her teeth at the sudden rush of pain mixed with pleasure. Her fingers were shoved back inside her, wincing at how her slick had began to dry against her thighs. It was pretty seamless, and she could almost pretend that John wasn’t watching her every move. If not for the soft words of encouragement he gave her along with small moans coming from his mouth. If she listened too closely she could hear the distinct sound of skin slapping against flesh, the wet sound that she didn’t want to think about when it came to John.

He was getting off on this.

“You having performance anxiety Rook? I thought you were close.”

Fuck him. Yet her hand went faster despite the angry, wrathful words flashing across in her mind. The kind of words that no church going person should hear. So she kept it to herself. Muttering our some choked off curse word when she finished. Hips rising off the bed before she collapsed downward in a heap of sweaty limbs.

His end came a few seconds later. Mingled in with harsh grunts that were way too audible for her liking.

“Dep?”

“Hm?” Her arm was thrown across her face. Cheeks pink from embarrassment.

“You’ve been marked my dear. I’d run if I were you. Unless you want my men to drag you to me half naked. Then again, I wouldn’t complain.”


	11. Forced Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Some yandere Joseph with a married Rook. Dark fluff

At the start of this mess Rook had fought Joseph every step of the way. Didn't want to fall into the role he had laid out so perfectly for her. The demure, quiet housewife was the exact opposite of who she was. But they had a deal. A deal that, if broken, would end with her friend’s blood on her hands and she’d still be stuck with Joseph. A dramatic self sacrifice that she regretted more and more everyday.

The ideas he had on what a wife’s duty was archaic at best. Some old school bullshit she had a sneaking hunch that he remembers seeing from his childhood. An awful combination of his parent’s interactions to what he always dreamed of having as a kid.

He shrouded it in the guise of wanting to keep her safe. That she was meant to be by his side during the collapse, he would never even tease the idea of putting her in harm's way. That's why her days were the same monotonous boring bullshit. They went as followed, like clockwork. Save for the minute changes that barely kept her sane.

She learned quickly that Joseph was an early riser. That he didn't need an alarm clock by the bedside table to rouse him, he’d simply keep the curtains wide open to allow the first rays of the sun to brighten the room up until all he could see was a fiery orange behind his closed lids. That was him though, she's always needed something more. Would shove her face further under the blankets to escape morning. Joseph fixed that real fast. Was more than happy to be the one to wake her with soft touches reserved for people who truly loved one another. Not whatever this sadistic form of marriage was that he conjured up and forced her into.

There were prayers each morning. Hands on her shoulders as he shoved her down onto the hardened floor by the bed first thing in the morning. Instinct by now to clasp her hands before he grabbed them, enveloping them with his own. Placing pressure on them to make it feel like he’d break her fingers if she didn't comply. When her bones creaked she knew not to fight him, that he was serious about this time where he spoke to his God. That he would stand directly behind her, a presence that was unavoidable with hot breath ghosting across the nape of her neck while he whispered prayers in her ear. Making sure she couldn't tune him out. By now she was learning bible verses off the top of her head just as well as he could recite them. She found how he had warped her way of thinking. That a line would pop into her head given a certain occasion. It frightened her.

Not like she could avoid it. Eden’s Gate was all around her. He’d place a book in her hand, the white bound book whose copies were floating around Hope County, circulating like the plague. She’d read aloud to him as he showered. Speaking loudly over the downpour of water that slammed into the porcelain tub. Rook would never look up. Couldn't stand how he wouldn't keep the curtain closed, that he'd always have his eyes on her. Smiling and nodding along his encouragement whenever she would pause. It was like he knew when to step out, limiting them to ten pages in the morning. They’d swap places. His hands wandering over her figure and helping her out of the nightgown he had chosen for her. Something sheer and see through that made her cringe whenever he looked her way.

He’d stand back for once, keeping his eyes forever roaming as she scrubbed down. Not taking the time to enjoy the sweet comfort the hot water would bring anyone else, she was all about efficiency now. Quick to get clean so she could toss on whatever clothes he placed in her hands. Usually something modest because god forbid his flock, or even his family, had lustful thoughts of his ‘wife.’ Rook couldn’t complain, knew that he would keep her locked up in their small bedroom with barred up windows, buck naked at her refusal to get dressed. Either that or he would drug her up, force bliss into her veins as he's done a few times before when they had a sermon to go to and she just had to be there apparently. The bliss would be enough for him to dress her properly. Leading her to the church like everything was okay, like she wanted him and his cult.

Joseph was, unsurprisingly, a busy man. Never in their small house for long in the mornings. He’d pull her from the shower, smelling of lavender and wearing soft clothes decorated with lace that irritated her skin. He never forced her to do the housework as he went wherever the hell he was needed that early. But what else was there to do? The house was one level and not too many rooms for her to explore. No technology for obvious reasons about the Seed family’s aversion towards the cloud and status updates. The library was small, old classics she’s only ever read in school years ago and never picked up after that. It held her interest for all of two hours before she did the things that only her parents expected of her when she was a child. Chores, cleaning and re-cleaning to ease the storm in her mind. It was a numbing task to do, something so simple that she could daydream, pretend she was anywhere else but on the floor, scrubbing between small cracks of the fridge when everything else was already spotless.

Joseph would pop in and out of the house. Lingering in doorways, urging her to acknowledge him. To greet her husband with a hug and kiss on the cheek. “This is new,” He’d tell her constantly. “I’ll give it time. I can be patient and wait for you to come around.” Rook knew he spoke the truth. That it was only a matter of time before he wore her down and Stockholm syndrome would kick in amongst her will to live. She’d give into the man who sat across from her eating dinner and speaking of his day with enthusiasm. Waving his forked hand around animatedly and smiling at her behind yellow tinted glasses.

She kept her face blank, pretended with each new morning that came that she wasn't leaning into the parting kiss he would lay to her temple as he cleaned the dishes. She would lie to them both as she said to him that she hated his barbaric ways of life. That when he forced her down on bended knee each night by the bed to pray that she only prayed for his and his family’s death. That someone would come along just as she did and he wouldn't be able to trap that person. She’d toss his words back at him when they got into an argument, though those were getting fewer and far in between. Rook would say that God worked in mysterious ways as he had told her, that his fate would come to fruition one day and she’d be free of him.

Joseph would give her that sympathetic pity filled smile as they slipped into bed together, blankets shrouding them along with the darkness that filled the room. He’d cradle her against his chest and mumble in her ear about all the ways she was fitting in so nicely. That she was already getting used to him, even if she didn't realize it. That she was smiling for him and casting sarcastic remarks his way, jesting like they were friends.

“So keep up that facade if it really makes you feel safe child. I’m here waiting, always. And once you feel you no longer need to hide behind made up fallacies then I’ll be here to keep you protected. But I see it in your eyes.”

“See what?” Rook got closer to him as she said it, trying to make out his features in the darkness. Could only really see the outline of his jaw and his bright contrasting eyes.

“Your undying love. Your devotion. Your wanton need for me. The fact that if the collapse fell upon us right this second then the first place I’d find you running to would be my arms.”

The next day she didn’t pray for his death.


	12. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Deputy arrives at Hope County unaware that Eden’s Gate is a cult and gets involved with Joseph. Soon enough she finds herself married to him. Only realizing what she got herself into on the day of their wedding. Being the dutiful husband he is, he takes it upon himself to show her where she belongs despite her need to escape.

Moving to Hope County had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. A quick decision she made as randomly as just pointing at a place on a map and saying ‘here! That’s the place!’ Anything to start anew. To find solace in someplace different than the city she’s always known.

It had been a rough move. A difficult transition that left her head reeling. That’s why Joseph Seed’s presence, his overwhelming kindness that he shown down on her, made life more bearable. She gravitated towards him the first time him and his sister dropped by. Both smiling faces greeting her with open arms. She almost cried when he laid a kiss on her forehead, pulling her into a hug. Finally, a sense of community. It was a welcome change.

She didn’t bat an eye when he offered to take her to one of his sermons. It was Montana. People were religious out here right? She wasn’t a local, far from it. She relied on Joseph, on the knowledge him and his family told her. Filling her head with heaps of things to remember. Which places of Hope County was safe, which places held the crazies. She had frowned at that, at John’s quick explanation that the people living here were paranoid fanatics.

They were trying to protect her. Joseph was at her side, telling her which sermons to come to and which ones she shouldn’t. Never once did she question his judgment. It didn’t bother her that he gave her space, allowed her to breathe.

She kept to herself at the request of his family. Never talked to anyone outside of his flock, the rest of Hope County would fill her head with lies and muddle her up. Turn her against what was right. Joseph droned on about God, how the people of Hope County didn’t want to believe. They didn’t want to see or have faith in him and the lord. It pained her to see his tear stricken face as he ranted about this, pacing back and forth in the empty church. Getting on his knees and sobbing into her lap. It tugged at her heart, made her feel pity for the man who she grew close to.

Out of all the things she expected in Hope County, religious intolerance wasn’t one of them. Not when Joseph was so caring and attentive towards his flock.

He was nice.

Nice enough for her to say yes when he got down on one knee four months later with a gleaming smile. Gazing up at her like she was a goddess placed before him.

It passed in a blur that made her shake with nervous excitement. The process was out of her hands, taken over by his brothers and sister. All too pleased to take her in, make her a Seed. They were supportive of Joseph in the way a family should be. It was a bond she never had. One that she was more than happy to be a part of.

The wedding day started strange. His flock was way more enthusiastic than they should be. Like they knew something that she didn’t. Some inside knowledge about her and her soon to be husband. As if she was their savior. What they said to her before she was whisked away by a not too pleased Jacob made her legs weak.

“The Father speaks so highly of you!”

“The Voice told us of you, we’ve been waiting and now the day has finally come.”

The Voice, The Father…. None of that connected with what Joseph told her. She’s never heard either of those, if it was that essential to the project at Eden’s gate then surely he would have mentioned it at some point.

“You should be lucky he chose you for the collapse.”

That’s when Jacob stepped in. Watching from afar, hovering on the edge of her conversation to see why her face was twisting in horror and confusion. Gripping on her upper arm with some muttered excuse that she had to get ready. The wedding was in a few hours.

“I didn’t know people called Joseph The Father.” Rook watched Jacob carefully. Hand propped under her chin to inspect his reaction. Not like that helped, he was good at masking his emotions.

“Some nicknames just sorta stick. We were new and the locals just picked it up. We saw no reason to change it.”

She hummed, sitting back and looking out the window. “No.” Jacob tensed at the steering wheel with her words. “Joe would be a nickname. The Father is a title.”

He snorted, as if she spouted some nonsense. “Didn’t realize there was a difference.” And then in a much angrier tone. “I hope you’re not having doubts.”

She kept silent.

They shoved her in a room with orders to get ready. They weren’t kind words or advice. It was an order.

The room was some bare, tiny cracker box with her dress and a vanity mirror. Devoid of a bed yet making up for it was a tv that definitely wasn’t from the 21st century. Though what caught her interest was a book. A white book with a golden emblem she’s seen some of his flock wearing on their clothes. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it stood for Eden’s Gate. That was a given. But the book, well she’s only seen it a few times. Mostly in Joseph’s hands, unopened, or in John’s library when she visited the family for dinner.

Never did she ask to read it. Joseph kept her safe and guarded. Gave her all that she needed to know, so why overstep the bounds he set? The invisible lines that she just couldn’t cross without fear of being ostracized from the Seeds. Now though, she was alone. Had two hours for herself. No way was this a mistake. Neither was the small tv in the corner. They were offering her these small things of comfort out of familiarity and the burning curiously they must’ve seen in her eyes on a few occasions. It was okay for her to use these things.

In hindsight she wasn’t sure what she was expecting. But for the tv to broadcast borderline torture when she hasn’t seen a tv since being introduced to Joseph and his absurd hatred for modern luxuries. Her husband was crazy. He was fanatic, manic even. The sermon she was watching had him speaking like he was insane. Not at all the man she knew, mentioning the fabled Voice.

What the fuck had she walked into so willingly? That’s what she wondered as she flicked through the white book. Fear turning her blood cold, making her restent the beautiful dress hung up across from her.

Cults weren’t real in her world. Not when she came from a modest family on the other side of the country. They were spoke about as jokes, or as the people who only had thirty followers who were mistreated and didn’t want to be there. The whole thing usually ended with a gunfight.

They were liars and murderers. Thieves and cons. People who set off every alarm she had in her body that told her to run. To climb out of the window and take her chances in the Montana wilderness.

That’d be her best bet. She left the dress behind as she tugged the window up.

And nothing. The glass didn’t budge an inch. She tugged again. And again until sweat broke out on her forehead and she was whining. Biting at her bottom lip, drawing blood and making too much noise.

“Rook?” Her lovers voice. Drawing her out of the manic state she was in. Pulling at her shoulders and revealing an awfully concerned face. Eyebrows drawn down as he looked her over. Took in her frazzled appearance.

“Breathe.” He dragged her towards a small chair she didn’t take note of. Letting her collapse down on his lap. And she couldn’t resist. Even though her body tensed up with this new paranoia, she couldn’t resist knowing what he was capable of. “Breathe with me Rook. Please calm down.” He whispered words in her ear. Mumbling softly, hand over her chest to feel the rapid thumps of her heart. If only he looked down he would see the growing panic in her eyes. How she flicked her gaze around nervously for an out. “I can hear your thoughts from here.” She winced, shifting uncomfortably when he grabbed her jaw to pry her head away from his chest, making their eyes lock. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

She was up in an instant. Scrambling up and away until her back slammed into the wall across from him. When he simply rose, passive face as he walked near she cringed. Curling in on herself and sliding down on the floor. He stopped directly in front of her. Gaze cold when she managed to drag her eyes upward. He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had seen the tv, still playing, now going through some...commercial or broadcast of his sister. Showing off the pilgrimage. Awfully images of people who were no longer human.

“Oh.” Said softly. Almost regretfully as he bent at the waist to heft her up. Nails digging into the soft flesh of her arms. “That’s what this is about? That’s why you look so scared, you’re confused. You haven’t given me a chance to explain.”

“Explain.” She was shaking her head rapidly. Pushing away from him and making her way towards the door. “I don’t need an explanation for that. For what I saw, what I read.”

“What do you think is happening?” Rook tossed a glance over her shoulder at him, hand gripping onto the golden doorknob.

“I think you’re fucking crazy. You’ve lost it.”

She didn’t even have time to open the door before Joseph was on her. Arm wrapped tight around her neck and yanking backwards. Making the both of the crumple to the ground when she grew lightheaded and couldn’t stand. He moved to straddle her, to keep her wrists pinned above her head in a bruising hold that she couldn’t break. “Is that really how you feel?”

“Yes.” This time around she didn’t wrap her legs around his waist like all the times they laid together. When she imagined them on their wedding night in this position she didn’t expect to be terrified.

“No.” He leaned on close and pressed Their foreheads together. “No. You’re wrong. Confused. You just don’t get it. But I won’t have you walking away from your purpose.” One hand stayed holding her in place, the other moved to strip her of her shirt. Popping buttons off haphazardly. “You can’t deny destiny and fate. It will always find you, it’s up to you to accept it. And if you won’t,” he sighed heavily, gently removing his glasses and placing them off to the side. “Well I can make you see again. It’s a part of my job to remind you who you belong to.”

Joseph shoved her bra up to expose her chest. Smiling at the sight of his wife. “So perfect.” His lips sealed an airlock around her nipple. Letting his tongue and teeth make the bud perky. He nuzzled into her skin, kissing around her breasts, making bruises.

He didn’t waste much time moving down. Letting go of her hands to make quick work of her pants. Leggings, something that he removed fast with a simple tug downward, it was way too fast for her to object. Not that she didn’t try, her hands were pushing on his shoulders. Kicking out at him and managing to catch him in the stomach before he covered his body with hers. “Stop acting like a child. I am your husband.”

“No your not.” Her hands grabbed at his hair and tried fruitlessly to pull him away as he made zoned in on her folds. Pulling her panties down and shoved his tongue inside her. “You’re delusional.” Her voice rose in pitch, a whine falling from her lips, knees locking in around his head as he ate her out. Sloppy and moving quick. Making lewd noises that had her squirming.

Joseph was immovable even with her protests and the ways she tried to move him away from her. He must’ve gotten sick at the constant pulls at his hair that was too hard to be coming from a lover. He moved to pin her down, hand coming between them to take himself out. Cock hanging hard and waiting at her entrance. “Brace yourself child. I don’t want to hurt you.” That’s all the warning she got before he shoved himself in, burying himself to the hilt in the process. Breathing out heavily at how she was tight around him.

“Your body knows your purpose. Holding onto me so tightly.” His thrusts were small, slow paced. She was thankful for that.

Joseph grabbed her wrists, shoving her completely to the floor, pressing her hands to her chest, keeping them immobile as he rutted into her. Going slow yet shoving in hard when he pushed in. Snapping his hips roughly, jamming himself into her cervix.

“We will get married tonight dear, and if we have a child,” the sob she let out at those words made him shut her up with a chaste kiss. “This child will be with us in the collapse if it’s what He intended.”

“God. Fuck, no. Please Joseph, please stop.” He almost looked annoyed at her pleas.

“You’re doing so wonderfully. Almost there. Calm down.” He sounded breathless, sweat clinging to his forehead. Making them hot and way too sticky.

The slow buildup in her core had her bucking her hips up into him as a last resort to knock him off. All it served to do was draw her closer to their he edge. Make it easier for her to reach that peak just before Joseph spilled into her. Causing her to whine desperately at the filling of his cum shoved inside her.

“Do you understand now?” He was quick to recover, fingers moving down to rub at her nub. It had her whining all over again.

“What the fuck was I suppose to learn from that. You’re just giving me so many reasons to leave your crazy family.”

“I’ll take that as a no. Shame.” His fingers moved faster, shoving it into her wet heat along with his cock, stretching her further. “I can do this all night. The wedding will have to wait.


	13. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Rook taking care of Joseph through one of his migraines

When Joseph had stumbled through the bushes, squinting like he couldn’t see and groaning low in his throat, Rook thought she had taken in too much bliss. Had wandered through a field of flowers when she was busy consulting her map while looking for deer.

She waved her hand in front of her face. Gauging how fucked up her mind was and trying to will tiny white sparkles to fill her vision. Because being doused with bliss would be better than reality; Joseph making his way towards her, collapsing on his knees a few feet away. Eyes now tiny slits. Lips tugged downward to scowl at her. Gaze dancing between the cut up buck she had and her confused face.

“Joseph?” Her hand tightened around her knife, something that didn’t go unnoticed by him. He put one hand palm up, as if trying to stop her as she slowly rose to her full height.

“I’m not here to hurt you. I was just looking for someplace quiet. Peaceful.”

“I would’ve thought that church would be peaceful enough.”

He shrugged, or tried to. Immediately he was curling in on himself. Clutching his head like his brain was about to fall out onto the ground. “Rook, I know you don’t owe me anything, that you could walk away,”

And she was considering it. Backing up slowly, knife still held tight, pistol now pulled out and aiming at his temple.

“But I’m asking for mercy. For help maybe.” His words were shaky at best. Chopped off and barely coherent. “Please.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Call it a sick curiosity for seeing her enemy at his weakest that made her ask. Or just wondering what he was playing at. What sort of advantage did he get from pretending to be hurt?

“Migraine.”

Her shoulders dropped slightly. So he wasn’t carrying around the Black Plague and he hadn’t gotten into some new volatile bliss that was ready to latch onto her. It was too normal for someone who seemed as untouchable as Joseph.

“That’s it huh?” A cautious set of steps was taken forward. Pausing and giving him ample time to pounce on her. “You get them often?” Because if this was some serious medical condition that could be his downfall it would be known to everyone in Hope County. Something people would take advantage of.

She crouched down by him when he stayed immobile, tiny panting breaths coming out of parted lips. Rearing back slightly with tear stained eyes as he focused on her.

“Sometimes. My glasses,” his hand brushed over a closed lid, as if wishing them to appear. “They helped with that.”

“Not just some fashion statement then?” A sorrowful attempt at easing the awkwardness she was feeling deep in her bones. Knowing how her friends would berate her for playing mother hen. She’s done it to them plenty of times, it was in her nature. But one of the Seeds? She should leave him to suffer through his migraine. Not care that he could barely open his eyes, that he couldn’t even think straight with the pounding in his skull. She shouldn’t feel bad that the nausea made him vulnerable to the wild with how he was restricted to stay curled up in the fetal position.

“It’s not. It stopped this from happening, made it bearable. The sun triggers it.”

“So maybe Montana wasn’t the best choice to set up a cult.” A sharp jab to offset the feeling of guilt at pulling out a bandanna she wore over her mouth for her first few weeks in Hope County hoping to keep up anonymity.

“The Voice led me here with my brothers. It’s worth it if it’s what He wants.”

“Ever the martyr.” Rook cupped the back of his neck, eyes wandering over the large Eden’s Gate tattoo over his spine. “Here,” his head was tipped back to try to look at her. Though she knew the sun shining behind her, illuminating her figure, wasn’t doing him any favors. “Wear this.” She wiped at his teary eyes, not hiding her surprise with how at ease he was with her fingers pressing so close to such a sensitive area. Though she didn’t push into the soft flesh, just went to tie off the fabric. Hearing him give off a gentle whine at the relief the darkness gave. Ever trusting as he scooted himself up towards her, head resting in her lap.

His murmurs of ‘thank yous’ didn’t fall on deaf ears. She hated to say how it warmed her heart at how grateful he was. Right now with the roles they had been pushed in, it was easy to dream up this world with him so defenseless, bandanna covering his too bright eyes and obscuring the bridge of his nose, act like this was normal instead of heart stopping.

She felt a lump form in the back of her throat, one that was hard to talk past. To respond to his insistent thank yous like a normal functioning human would. Her lips stayed locked shut, showing off her words through slow, hesitant pets to his head. Smoothing back a few stray strands of his hair like a mother would to a child.

Or lovers.

Rook coughed, fighting to draw in normal breaths. Taking notice to how Joseph leaned into her touch, completely unaware of her inner turmoil. Normality slowly returning with how a smile played on the corners of his lips. Even if he didn't realize it, even if she was pushing those thoughts aside things wouldn't be normal after this. How could they? He was suppose to play a monster, this wasn't right. She didn't want to conjure up these images of him acting like a friend in need of help when she killed his family. She should shove his head out of her lap, snag away her bandanna and storm off. High tail it back to the Spread Eagle and drink away today until it all became some hazy blur.

She didn't.


	14. A Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: During the arrest the deputy sneezes on Joseph

Why Burke and Whitehorse left her, the newbie, in the church with people who were identified as highly dangerous, she had no idea. With them flanking her she was trembling like a leaf.

With them gone…

Rook flinched at the sound of the heavy church doors slamming shut. Keeping her in with a bunch of lunatics.

_Just a simple arrest Rook. Keep your head together._

Her eyes returned back to the man in question, the one who had ranted about the end when they strolled in as intruders in a place of worship. The one who was so compliant in holding out his hands to her. He was overflowing with the amount of faith he had placed in his God.

She breathed in deep. Regretting it immediately as she neared him. Sucking in a mixture of dust and something lingering in the air she couldn’t identify.

Whatever it was made her hands tremble around the handcuffs she pulled from her belt.

“Child? Are you—“

She interrupted his words of concern and the look of consternation on his face with a sneeze that had her drop the handcuffs and curl in on herself slightly.

The look he gave her had heat rise to her cheeks. Not disgusted, almost surprised and amused at the same time. She saw the minute twitch of his nose. The way his eyebrows rose out of curiosity when she sneezed a second time, now tilting her head away in anticipation.

An apology was on the tip of her tongue, but meeting his gaze again, she cut herself off. The cuffs were still at his feet, and he was the one to bend down and twirl them in his hands. Rook tensed, hand straying to her gun, following Burke’s line of thought. She caught the ginger’s gaze. Saw him step forward slightly, as if waiting for her to draw her weapon and give him an excuse to tackle her.

“Here.” Joseph was watching her intently. Offering up the chains of metal like some sort of treaty, as if he truly felt something deep in his bones that told him they were on the cusp of war.

When she took them he was quick to offer up his wrists again. Face settling back into the mask he’s perfected. The one that was so calm and serene that made her understand why he was their leader.

“Are you having second thoughts?” She didn’t answer, simply took his hand and rubbed the skin there. Willing her nose to not act up with the dust swirling around them. “Turn around.”

Another sneeze. More expected this time around with how he gave off a soft sigh that was barely audible. “Go home. That’s what your body is telling you. Leave.”

“I’m fucking allergic to you. You’re the problem. I’m sure you’ve heard that before though, considering the reputation you’ve built up.” The handcuffs locked around his wrist. Clicking a tad too tightly out of a sudden rush of anger and the need to gain control.

At the last second she yanked a pair of black gloves from her pocket. Not caring in the slightest how his siblings behind him didn’t seem to care that they weren’t hiding their amusement and light giggles that were amplified in the small church.

“You’re dangerous.” It was an answer to the precaution to not touch his skin. Whatever it was, some strange mixture of green dust was clinging to his body. Rolling off him in thin sheets, waving out towards her. Tangling around her and finding their way inside her. Brushing against her nerves and making her eyes turn red.

He caught her hesitant stare as she reached out to brace her hand on his shoulder. Humming thoughtfully. “Oh.”

She yanked him close before changing their positions. Making him walk in front of her so she could lead him out. “You’re having a reaction to the bliss.” He glanced behind his shoulder as she jostled him forward. His eyes were sparkling strangely. It made her pause halfway down the pews. “You’re different. Special. You cannot be swayed, you don’t need the bliss to show you the truth. For you already know it, deep down.” Rook noticed, through the haze of sparkles dotting her vision, that he had shifted his gaze from her face to those of his family behind them.

If she wasn’t so fucked up on whatever pollutants was in his damn steeple then she might’ve noticed his subtle nod to his sister.

Rook’s world changed quick. Her eyes were stinging with tears as a sudden sickly sweet smell invaded her senses. The prick of something at the base of her neck made her topple backwards into the eldest’s waiting arms.

“Look at her. So resilient.”

“We keeping her alive Joe?”

“We have to. She doesn’t accept the bliss like others do.” She heard Joseph’s sigh again, picking it out from the way her hearing was dipping in and out, “Some field tests will be in order. I’ll entrust that to you Jacob.”

When she managed to pry open her eyes it was from Joseph holding onto her jaw, lips ghosting over hers. “Don’t worry my child. You’ re saved. Once blind. But we will make you see.”


	15. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Rook and Joseph are soulmates. They just didn't realize until after the bombs dropped

The end of the world didn’t instill peace in her when the words came to mind. Quite the opposite, not surprisingly.

Yet the way Joseph spoke...like he knew something she didn’t in those first few weeks.

Thinking back on it, she now realized why her gut would churn, why her stomach would curl into knots. That her lack of sleep and headaches radiating through her body wasn’t the adjustment of coping in a small bunker underground with a madman.

It was from being in such close proximity to her soulmate and rejecting it. Not like she was actively trying to deny him. She just didn’t know.

Neither of them did. Not for a long time. Long enough for Joseph to become almost manic with how he would pray. Frenzied words based around the suffering he was going through equal to her own. He unknowingly sent Rook further away in those moments. She would pass by the door to his room and hear him ranting to the heavens with strange pleas and questions as if the big man in the sky would send Joseph a damn telegram.

At first, she assumed he was loopy from losing his family. Or that he wanted to know what came next, lost without guidance. Or maybe he was greedier than she thought and he was only searching for some reward for listening to His words.

It was worse than that.

She would’ve preferred if he went crazy. It would’ve given her a perfect excuse to murder him while he was sleeping and chuck his body outside.

Being her soulmate and all...that sort of cancels out that plan. Though it was an idea that had been knocking around in her head for the better half of a month. Where she’d watch his movements close, tracking his schedule.

Hell, she almost did it. And asking Joseph now, the one she was bound to, he’d tell her that God had intervened before she could bring him any harm.

In reality, she was fixing a large hole in the ceiling when a part of it collapsed. Sprinkling debris and dirt down upon her. Among her curse words was Joseph’s soft, way too calm voice suggesting for her to shower.

Right, because God made the ceiling fall so she could, in turn, take a shower and reveal her soul mark. She wanted to believe it was all some insane coincidence. Though things like that don’t happen every day. They don’t work out that perfectly. Unless, of course, you fall into a divine plan that involves God’s prophet.

At that point, she was too damn pissed and high strung over the past few days to really care that he trailed behind her like a puppy. Gazing from the doorway at the anger that radiated off her. She knew she must’ve made quite the sight. Hair caked, matted with dirt. Clothes not looking any better. Tearing off her shirt with ferocity and chucking it Joseph’s way. The damn bastard simply caught it before it could smack him in the face. She ended up doing the same with her jeans and underwear. Not missing how her belt snagged on his jaw.

Even now, lying in bed by her soulmate, she would look up at him each night to see that faint impression of a belt buckle. She’s yet to apologize.

When she turned her back towards him to gain some semblance of privacy was when he jolted forward. Dropping her clothes to rush to her side. First grabbing her at the shoulders than moving to push her against the wall, holding her still. His hands trailed across the freckled skin of her ass with a gentleness he was known for. Pressing down lightly on the dark impression of her soul mark.

Only later, much later, would she admit that the rough pads of his fingers were why she trembled ever so slightly and not the chill of the bathroom.

He was quick to tug at the loose band of the sweatpants he was wearing that fateful day, keeping her pinned with a forearm across her shoulder blades.

She was craning her neck over her shoulder, squirming and cursing him out. Thinking that he had finally cracked. That he was going to take things too far. That she’d have to kill him tonight. What stopped her rage and made her words of venom die on her tongue was when her eyes roamed lower. Tracking his hands. She grit her teeth upon seeing the faint soul mark over his pelvic bone.

It stole her breath away. Made her body relax back into him. Something in her mind was telling her she was safe. That her soulmate meant her no harm, he was the one intended to protect her after all.

That’s when it all stopped, all the headaches and knots rumbling in her stomach.

When she came at him with a new vigor of knowing they were meant to be, it was a slow process. Something she accepted only knowing the pain would cease and that fact would make life a little easier on the both of them.

Besides, Joseph was a fine soulmate. They bonded on their mutual knowledge that the other had killed their family. That they’ve both suffered loss. A relationship they couldn’t break away from based off of lies, fear, and deception. If she knew it wouldn’t hurt her so damn much she’d off herself. Make it painful so he would bear the wounds. But in such close quarters, he wasn’t ever going to let her out of his sight.


	16. Aphrodisiac (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: The Deputy stumbles upon Joseph and a whole lot of bliss in the process.

It had been a surprise to find Joseph all on his own. Not surrounded by Peggies or his family. At least not by what she saw when she did a quick check around the area. Scoping around and keeping one eye on him, not like he was going anywhere. By the looks of it, he was enjoying the wildness of nature. Twirling a flower around his fingers. This time a purple lilac instead of a white toxic bliss filled one. That made her stroll forward with a gait of confidence. Gun unholstered. Held in a tight grip, knife in the other hand.

Rook stepped around twigs and leaves. Keeping her eyes on him. Ready if he turned around. From what she saw he was always unarmed. No much to hide when you don’t wear a shirt. She snorted softly, he made her life easier, and he didn’t even know it. Putting to much damn faith in his God. Like they were on the best of terms.

“Don’t move.” The knife was pressed into the back of his neck. Beginning to collect droplets of blood on the pristine silver.

He didn’t listen, craning his head slightly and frowning. Though the way his face lit up when he saw her was threatening him make her stomach drop. “Deputy. Come to join me?”

“I said not to move.”

He smiled at her. A subtle upturn of his lips as he fully turned. Like a child doing everything they knew they weren’t supposed to.

“It’s beautiful out isn’t it?” Her lack of response made him continue as if she wasn’t practically snarling at him. “The kind of thing I’d like to enjoy before the slate gets wiped clean.” A small nod at the fallacies in his head deeming the world to end. Like his words alone could sway her after all he’s tried to do.

“Maybe we can see eye to eye under the rays of God, hm?” And she hated to admit it, but the sunlight was creating a hue around him. Encasing him in a golden light that seemed to only focus on him, like the sun was really trying to bring attention to Joseph.

Her heart had picked up an erratic pace. Screaming inside her chest as he brought a hand up to encircle her wrist. Disarming her with a quick tug that she couldn’t process. In the next minute, her face was being pressed into the meadow around them. Filling her senses with pollen and the syrupy sweet smell of…

She held her breath as long as she could. Head tipping around to try and see where the hell Joseph had been hiding bliss on him.

He was straddling her back. Leaning in close, pushing his hot breath into her ear as he held her down. Not speaking. Just filling her mind with the drug, letting her have a few more seconds of clarity before she went hazy.

“Let the bliss help you see the truth Deputy. It will guide you.” His words were clear cut in her mind. Whispered right in her ear as his hands set to work. Flipping her around to lie on her back, allowing her to stare up at him with large eyes already cloudy with the bliss.

“It’s flowing through you, making everything so much clearer.”

It really wasn’t. Everything was wrong. And she didn’t have the power to stop it. Could only stay still as Joseph moved her like a rag doll. Popping the button on her jeans and tugging them down her legs. She showed no resistance, looking all in the world like she was just as eager as he was.

Her eyes slammed closed as he grabbed her ankles. Spreading her legs apart so he could slot himself in between. Hands moving across her navel. Up into her shirt, brushing the underside of her breast as he shoved both her tee and bra up and out of the way. Tossed into the tall grass above her. Momentarily forgotten about.

Joseph hovered over her. Eyes tracking her expression as one of his hands moved to palm at her chest. Running his index finger over her nipple until it was perky, standing upright and oversensitive based on the way she squirmed as he kept on touching. He didn’t stop his constant need to keep his hands on her. Continued his journey on exploring her body as he jammed a finger inside her. Moaning low in his throat when her walls clenched down on his digit. Walls fluttering as he leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth. Sucking softly, running sharp canines over the bud.

He smiled when he felt her grind against his palm. Deep down he knew she wasn’t aware of what was really happening. That even if her gaze was heated, that she was touching him, responding to his ministrations, that it wasn't really her. That without the bliss aiding him, he'd of never gotten this far.

“You’re doing great Rook. Acting perfectly for me, just as I’ve asked you to in the past. You’re finally coming around.”

He kissed her. Pushing in a second finger. “I think you’re ready.”

“Ready?” Rook’s head lifted off the dirt as much as she could manage. Craning her neck to watch how his hand was busy at work. One moving furiously between her legs, the other working his cock out of his jeans. “Joseph. Joseph...wait—“

“Quiet deputy.” His cock was exposed. Thick and curled. A pinkened tip standing at attention for her. A dark thatch of hair framing him. “This is how it’s meant to be. The bliss is showing you what you are denying. Accept it. Accept me."

Her mouth turned down into a frown. Showing conflict in her features as the bliss worked its magic on her. Making her slicker for him. Causing her mind to go numb with lust.

Joseph whispered words in her ear to keep her as calm as he could when he went to lean over her. Draping his body over hers. Feeling the pulsing beat of her heart. “I can feel that Rook. How excited you are. You can’t lie there and tell me you don’t want this.” She floundered. Mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Hands moving on their own accord as she reached up to grab hold of his shoulders. Either to pull him near or push him away, he wasn’t sure. “Shh. No need to be ashamed.” He pressed into her. Going slow until he was fully seated in her heat.

He kept himself quiet as he rocked in and out of her. Starting a steady pace, not pushing in all the way, so careful not to hurt her.

His finger dipped to play with her clit. Rubbing over the engorged nub with practiced strokes. Seeming an old pro at this with how she was already close.

“You’re getting tighter around me Rook. Getting ready to show me your love.” He moved faster. Peppering kisses over her collarbone and cheeks. “I’ll take yours as you’ll take all of mine. None will go to waste.”

"Joseph."

"Father." He admonished lightly. Fixing his stare into one of reprimand that made her cheeks heat up.

"O-okay...Father." Her voice was too soft, almost lost to the slight rustle of leaves around them. Shaking unevenly as jolts of pleasure rocked through her.

Joseph let out a sigh at her words. Feeling the effects he had on her when she clamped down around him. Making a strangled grunt fall from his lips. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the area. Echoing for miles, the only sound Rook could hear as heat pooled in her gut.

"Please. Can I--" She swallowed thickly. Pulling herself close to him, so their chests were touching. "I need to--" Her words were cut off with a sharp squeal that dissolved into her chanting his desired title.

"Go ahead, child. Finish." With his permission, his fast pace and harsh fingers slipping on her clit, she did exactly as he asked. Tightening around him brutally until his vision blotted out and he was spilling inside her.

Joseph stayed seated in her cunt. Bearing his weight down on her, head between her breasts to listen to her rapidly pounding heartbeat. Singing softly, reaching up to stroke over her nipple. Laying kisses to the underside of her breast. Keeping her calm and sated in his arms, surrounded by the bliss just as God intended.


	17. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Joseph and Rook are trapped in a bunker after the end of the world, Joseph’s got something about him that makes marriage impossible to refuse

She wasn't even sure where she was half the time. Letting the world fall from view too many times a day to count. To the point where the evenings and nights all blurred together as one big confusing mess. It made her head hurt and eyes burn. It was worse than the bliss, but what else would it be? She was living with Joseph after all. That she was aware of.

He never left her, was always by her side. Hovering on the edges of her vision along with the stars that made the world sparkle. It was a clusterfuck, and she was terrified. Rook couldn't remember the last time she got a full night to sleep with how her mind was all muddled with whatever was permeating the air.

Maybe it was the bombs that fell. Incinerating the air around her and clinging some mixture of chemicals and dust to her skin. Forcing something up her nose and into her system that she hasn't been able to shake off.

She so desperately wanted to see clearly. To have a single moment where she didn't have to cling to Joseph like a newborn baby. Shoving her head into the skin of his neck, paying attention to his callused hand running up and down her spine. Curling around her neck possessively, whispering things in her ear she couldn't make out from the rushing noise that flooded her senses periodically throughout the day.

It was madness. She was sure she was going insane. That Joseph was here to harm her more than help her. And yet...she gravitated towards him. When everything got too overwhelming he was there. He kept her safe as far as she was concerned. Because her last memory was full of fire, and if that was what life was like, then she'd gladly flock towards him. Rook would have no worries pressing into his side and letting him capture her lips each night. It was the least she owed him after all he had done for her.

The lull of the world that fell around her, somewhat soothing as her mind battled with reality, was replaced solely with Joseph. Until her brain could only be dialed down to him: The feel of his beard scratching her chin, rubbing down across her neck. The pressure he placed on her stomach, pushing down with a stable hand to keep her rooted to the mattress. Intertwining their hands loosely as his kissed her inner thighs. Leaving marks she could make out even in the murky world she was now accustomed to.

Not too long after, or maybe it was years later, she couldn't tell, could barely track of the days so really who knows? What she was sure of was Joseph being there more prominently than before. He was the one positive in her life. Never changing his affections or presence. Simply moving it further. Replacing the feel of his mouth on her thighs with the firm imprints of his fingers, running his lips up north. Tasting her with the tip of his tongue. Doing things to her body that had her jerking into him.

Rook was expecting his touch whenever she caught sight of him. Trained like a stray dog when she inhaled his scent, slick already gathering between her thighs in preparation to give him the sweet taste of her that he had grown used to.

The first time he approached her, naked himself, she felt a chill run down her spine. Making her tremor as he clawed his way near to her. Always touching. Greeting her the same as that first time. With a kiss lacking any teeth, swiping his tongue along her bottom lip. She felt herself grow hesitant as she had so long ago when she was unsure of what Joseph was going to do to her. As if her body knew something her mind couldn't understand.

His force on her was too much. Almost suffocating as he framed her head with his hands, rosary tucked there like nothing had ever changed from the day she came to Hope County. He cooed at her as he slipped inside. Building up pressure in her core that was foreign. Too much. Too big to take all at once. Yet he kept going until they were entirely up against one another and she could barely breathe.

Joseph shifted subtly. Drawing a gasp from her lips. Using her body like he owned it. And he did. He deserved it. This was his prize, his reward after enduring hell and acting out the role of a man who wanted to save all.

This was her purpose. From the moment she saw him in his church, things were meant to fold out this way. With him getting a hefty reward for playing God.

And maybe, after all the pain she wrought, she deserved this life just as he did.


	18. This One’s Going To Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> "So one day, if you wake up and The Voice tells you to slit her throat in the name of God, would you do it?"

“You can leave.”

“You know I can’t.”

Joseph let out a deep sigh. Eyes leaving hers, instead moving down to their daughter. Pulling her tighter to his chest and reclining back in the old rocking chair that he had built weeks before she gave birth. “Is this how it’s going to be then Rook? All our lives spent in fear? With you refusing to trust me as you should?”

"Get back to me in a few years, maybe after our daughter survives her childhood."

"Pray tell, why she wouldn't make it?”

"You know why." Rook let her head drop between her knees. Scrubbing at tears and refusing to take Joseph’s look of pity he gave her in substitution for the physical comfort she wouldn’t take from him right now. "We're going in circles here." Rook mumbled behind a cupped palm.

"You are going in circles. I'm happy. Our daughter’s happy," at that moment she gurgled in his arms. Squirming under the blanket he had swaddled her in. "I've got no reason to harm her, to sacrifice her to God. He wants her to live, to play a role in Eden's Gate and save others just as I have in my life."

"What's so important about this one that wasn't about your other daughter?” At the blank stare he gave her behind heavily shaded aviators she pushed on to clarify through gritted teeth. "The one you killed when she was on fucking life support."

"God was paving the way for a new life. He was clearing the slate so I could focus on my brothers and sister. He helped me push my hand and my mind towards a choice I couldn't possibly have come to myself. He helped make room for you, for this little one, to make our lives so much brighter."

"So one day, if you wake up and The Voice tells you to slit her throat in the name of God, would you do it?"

Joseph's lips pulled down into a frown. Giving her a once over devoid of judgment as she stood to pad over to him in socked feet.

"We don't have to think about that Rook. Why paint our lives with misery?" He stood up when she got closer to him. Knees knocking into hers as he went to stand. "We have this child to think about now, she is our priority. We need to be a proper unit, husband and wife as we should be. I never had that." He stepped impossibly closer. Letting her feel the heat their daughter was letting off between them. "She needs to be loved and worshiped. She needs praise and encouragement. So to answer your question, If The Voice spoke to me, whispered right in my ear at night as I floated in and out of consciousness in the haze of the morning sun, and told me to, in any way, to place my daughter in danger...well, I'd rather slit my own throat. I'd give my life for hers just as a father should."

Joseph turned on his heel. Wisps of her pastel blanket catching in the wind and brushing Rook's arm. Making her shiver and curl in on herself. Shoulders hiking up around her neck in embarrassment for calling him out.

Anyone in their right mind would place a hand on her shoulder with calming words telling her she was completely sane. That any mother who had been bound with a man whose past was as tainted as Josephs would have their concerns. Yet he had a way of making her feel in the wrong. Like she was the guilty party in this situation.

"Joseph--"

"Come here."

Her head rose tentatively. Tears blurring her vision. Not at all fitting into the picture perfect scene Joseph and their daughter made. Him cozy, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a button up, rolled at the sleeves and loose enough to show off his collarbone. Cradling their newborn with gentle hands. Her rosy cheeks illuminated in the darkness of the room. Accentuated by her father's pale skin.

"Rook. Come to me." He relinquished his tight grip on their child to hold out a hand to her. Reaching out towards her. Literally and figuratively extending an olive branch for her to grab hold of before she sank.

Her head bobbed sporadically in a broken form of consent as she trudged forward. Collapsing by his feet onto her knees. Gripping onto his pants, balling it up between her fists. Whispering apologies as she felt his fingers card through her hair. Craning her neck up to kiss him when she felt him lean over, pressing their heads together a second later. Humming under his breath and smiling at her soft gaze when he repeated the routine to their daughter. A kiss on the apple of her cheek, a gentle bump of their heads to finish it off. Sealing the bond they already had. Closing their unspoken promise that their little girl wasn't even aware of.


	19. You Can’t Just Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> “Put down your guns, take your friends and just leave me and my flock alone.”
> 
> “The Lord is watching us, judging us in this moment.”

“Put down your guns, take your friends and just leave me and my flock alone.”

Words he’d come to regret. The utterance of something that made clarity reign down on the woman who stood in front of him. So clearly trembling as he neared her. Shaking in the light that shone down around them. Making her appear more as an angel than a harbinger of death.

“The Lord is watching us, judging us in this moment.”

She didn’t look conflicted when he spoke those words with a growl in his tone that he hadn’t meant to sound out. She looked...free. Understanding washing over her face and spilling out between them. Her subtle nod as she tipped her head down to conceal the tears gathering in her eyes made him sigh a breath of relief.

“I’ll go.”

He was closer now. Sharing the same breath as her. He was able to see the minute twitch of muscles across her face. Shifting into place as she took in his proximity.

“Thank you.” Joseph averted his gaze from her in favor to the sky above them. Sucking in a deep lungful of air, making his chest expand before he let it out. Eyes still closed, taking in the sunlight that made the world a blurry red behind closed lids. “Thank you Lord.” Then letting his head fall back down to sweep his eyes over her one last time.

One last time…

It made his gut churn. A sinner like her being able to walk away from it all. She didn’t have to deal with the mess she made. No, he would have to clean it up, pick up the shambles and protect his flock all by himself.

Joseph stepped forward. Fingers grazing her shoulder before she could turn away from him. Locking her in place as he pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you Child.” He drew back, a half smile on his lips as he took a few steps away from her. Sweeping a gaze over his scattered flock. Rage filling his chest. Envy swelling along right beside it and choking him as she climbed in the beat up truck she came in with her friends. With people she considered family, smiling and whispering words of encouragement to them.

She had a life to go home to. No matter how destroyed it was, it couldn’t be worse than the situation she forced him in.

“Forgive me God.” Joseph mumbled under his breath. Hands clasping in front of him as he bowed his head.

A roaring engine filled his senses. Made him suck in what tasted like polluted air as an attempt to clear his head from the lingering sins floating in his mind. “Forgive me for what I’m about to do,” he motioned for one of his faithful to hand him the pistol lying nearby. Stationed there, begging to be used. “Forgive me for taking it upon myself to get justice when that is so clearly your job father.” His head rose from where he was examining the sleek revolver. Eyes narrowing at how the sheriff behind the wheel was speeding away. Leaving ugly tire tracks in the mud.

“Should we go after them Father?”

Joseph turned his head slowly to his left. Eyes strangely empty as he processed the question. Well aware that he could stop what he was about to do. That the wrath bubbling inside him could be halted. God was offering him a way out with this question brought to him by one of his own.

“No. That’s not our job. We shouldn’t need to bring bloodshed.” He crossed the space between him and the man who was watching him carefully. Placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in, whispering what he wanted done softly. “Get on the radios. My brother’s song, play that.”

Not much more needed to be said. Not when the exact man had been at Joseph’s sermon the day before. Hearing the plan he had just mentioned out in open air for all to hear. It had been a mere thought 24 hours ago. A last resort.

Joseph took off on his own exactly twelve minutes later. After he had sat down on an overturned crate and had gotten the message that Only You was blaring across the region. An inescapable fate for Rook and her friends. A sealed deal that the forces above could stop if this wasn’t written somewhere in the story unfolding out in front of him.

He prayed until those twelve minutes were up. Rose to his feet and held the gun in a loose grip. Twirling it around his fingers as he walked out of his compound. Murmuring the first few chords of Amazing Grace repeatedly. Keeping his shoulder pressed to the cross hatches in the high barbed wire fence.

Raising his head only when the smell of smoke reached him, causing his nose to scrunch up.

The sight made him cringe inwardly. Had him walking a tad faster with prayers once again falling from his lips. This time around they were more akin to pleas. Mumbled whimpers pushing out as he took in the crash.

“Don’t take this away from me. Don’t take her. Not now.” Because he couldn’t handle it. Not after the deaths of his family, stolen from him by a sinner he was desperately searching for. It anything he deserved her. As his final, devine gift from God he at least deserved the woman who made his life hell. She was all he had left, the only one he still felt a connection to that made his head swim.

Joseph stood, eyes widening at the sick iron smell of blood so strong he was sure he could taste it along his tongue. It was a mess. A dirty picture of carnage and mangled body parts.

The truck they had left had created a segment rip in his fence. Tearing it down, bending the metal beneath the overturned car. The wheels were still spinning, slowing to as stop as he got closer. Kneeling in the dirt to peer inside. Identifying the woman who caused his younger brother to have headaches and drove his sin further than it ever had before. Her throat had been ripped out. Ligaments strewn over the car seat.

The young man tossed around by his older brother had small holes still dripping with blood. His hair was matted with dirt. Tangled and ripped from his scalp.

The sheriff Joseph knew Rook adored like a father had his eyes still open. Arms tossed about like a rag doll. Like he had tried to fight her off. Joseph imagined he tried to restrain her instead of hurt her.

That was good news for him. Made his heart beat a little bit faster as the heavens opened up on him. He could still have her. Keep her under lock and key where a dangerous woman like herself belonged.

“Joseph?”

He tipped his head to the side. Closing his eyes and listening to the crunching of leaves coming from behind him. Taking in the voice of the woman he was searching for.

“I—I don’t—“ Rook’s words were cut off by a sob. Making her throat tighten uncomfortably.

“What happened?” Joseph asked, taking a look over his shoulder. Sweeping his gaze down her body. Bloody face and torn clothes. Pants littered with rips and shirt exposing her navel.

The only response he garnered was a whine. Rook stumbling towards him and falling short. Collapsing down on her knees. Head staying down to avoid his acquisitive eyes that were searching her, almost probing.

“Rook.” He reached his hands out, just barely brushing her knee where her jeans had ripped. Blood spilling onto his fingers. “What did you do?” It was cruel of him to push. He acknowledged this. And promptly thought fuck it. He was angry. Letting that particular sin cloud his mind, he’d atone later.

“I killed them.” She shrugged as she mumbled it. Ending the sentence with a pathetic laugh. Broken and dejected sounding it could’ve made Joseph’s heart ache if the woman who destroyed his life wasn’t the one hurting. “They’re dead. I don’t know what happened, it was quick. Somewhat painless.” Sounding like she was so desperately trying to justify her actions.

“And where will you go now Child?” Joseph asked softly, almost distracted as he shuffled forward to get closer to her. “Who can help you?” A guiding question if anything. A way to subtly tell her that the answer was in front of her.

“Dunno.” Room mumbled. Lip bitten roughly between her teeth.

“If I extended my hand, this last time,” he moved to tip her head up with a single finger, “would you reach for me? Would you accept my offer?”

“I know what you want me to say.” Her eyes filled with tears. Out of options. Nowhere to run, caught like a trapped animal. If anything Jacob would be proud of his younger brother.

“Then say it.” He coaxed. Stroking over her jaw and leaning in closer. Close enough to see the scattered freckles etched on her skin.

“I...I don’t have much of a choice. No one else—“ another cry uttered from her lips as she pushed herself into him. Falling into his arms and sobbing, shaking uncontrollably against his bare chest. Fists clenching and pounding out in anger at his shoulder. “Got no one to turn to. Fucking kill me. It’s what you should do. It’s what you deserve after what I’ve done to your family.” She pulled back to make their eyes meet. Blown wide, lips opened and chapped, expectantly waiting. As if urging him to take the pistol in his hand and line it up to her skull and just pull the trigger.

“No.” At her cry he was quick to shush her. Stroke over her spine calmingly. “Quiet. I’m here. We’re family now, killing you wouldn’t solve any problems. No matter the anger I harbor for you or the fear you have for me matters right now. It cannot matter if we intend to stay together until the end.” Joseph pressed their forwards together. Rocking her slightly until her quaking stopped and be could rise on his feet with her. Though he was the one supporting them both, holding her up as she struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Focusing solely on their rhythmic steps. Breathing going rapid the further they walked, her mind still reeling from the effects of Jacob’s conditioning.

That didn’t concern Joseph. He could control her. Even when she came out of the trance like state keeping her stable for him, he could keep her where he wanted her. Next to him as God had told him he’d spend the end of the world.

She didn’t have much of a choice.

*****

Joseph stalked back to his small bunker, a tiny not yet finished hole in the ground behind his church. Built for emergency purposes. He imagined he’d run there if him or his family couldn’t get off the island fast enough. Never once had he thought he’d be dragging a half conscience deputy towards it. Pulling all her weight down the stairs and heaving her up onto a stiff mattress, the best he had for now.

He leaned over her, watching her rising chest as she took in shallow breaths. Eyes still bulging wide, not yet coming back to reality. Head swimming with the song that plagued her mind since her encounter with Jacob.

Joseph stayed seated with her. Hand reaching out to grab at hers. Tangling them together and muttering prayers under his breath. Calling out to his God for strength and the mercy to grant the deputy calmness when she woke.

*****

Rook startled from a dreamless sleep. Jerking into wakefulness with a film of sweat covering her body and making her feel heated. Like there was a fire tingling beneath her skin that she shake off even when she kicked the blankets away.

Blankets…?

“Easy there Child.”

Her eyes weren’t fully adjusting to the dimness around her. Her brain was too addled to make sense of Joseph Seed kneeling beside her.

“Calm down.” He reached out a hand to her. Cupping her cheek and dragging a wet rag across her forehead with the gentleness a real father was meant to possess. “The song’s effects are still wearing off. Just breathe.”

“No.” Rook’s voice was barely there. Trembling in their shared space and leaning forward, getting closer towards his face as if trying to see if he was real. Not actually believing what she saw. Reaching her own hand up to brush along his jaw, feeling the stubble that covered his skin. Knowing how it didn’t seem fake, not like some bliss induced haze, and it felt too real for this to be the afterlife after the hazy red she remembered. After the crash... nothing. Just a black hole where memories should be.

“It’s not--Joseph.” Her voice caught on a sob. Trying to shove him away with the little strength she had.

“Shush.” He was careful climbing on the bed with her. Moving slow and gathering her in his arms, not caring that she was putting up a feeble resistance. “This is how it’s meant to be. I think it’s time you grow up and face the consequences of you sins.”

“This is hell.” She mumbled into the crook of his neck. Lips on his pulse and threatening to bite down when she teased her teeth there. “This is my punishment huh?”

“I suppose.” Joseph pulled her closer. Smiling against her hair and trying to conceal the swell of pride he felt. Three sins in one day. Maybe the world was really ending as they spoke. “Yet this could be my gift. My final destination is lying in my arms and I cannot decide whether to be joyful and celebrate or whether to cry. Because my praying has paid off, but at the price of my family.”

“Are you gonna kill me?” At this point she wasn’t sure what she would prefer.

“Honestly Rook, my child, I haven’t decided.” He ignored her muscles tensing and locking up. “I’m not too sure what I’m meant to do here.”

“So…”

“We wait.” He said it with such finality. Punctuating his words by squeezing her tighter. “We wait right here under God’s green earth.”

“For what?”

“For The Voice, of course, until He whispers in my ear and tells me your fate.”


	20. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Joseph finding out the Deputy is pregnant
> 
> Of course He intended to give Joseph a proper family once the world was cleansed. It was only natural.

He wasn’t sure the deputy leading him out of his church was even aware. But he was, he couldn’t miss it. Not when she pressed up close behind him, fear evident in each small panting breath she gave off as his flock hurled obscenities. If he didn't think he’d scare her further, he’d tell his followers to calm down, that the one behind him, pushing into him as she slammed to a halt, was pregnant. He felt it, the tiny swell of her stomach against his lower back was unmistakable. He’s had a wife who bore him a child before, he would know.

Joseph tipped his gaze skyward when they began walking again, eyes shuttering close as he heard the chopping noise of the helicopter the deputies must’ve arrived in. The prayer he mumbled under his breath was one of gratitude. A personal thank you to the man in the sky who gifted Joseph with such a divine gift when the collapse was almost upon them. Of course He intended to give Joseph a proper family once the world was cleansed. It was only natural.

The deputy’s hands--he turned his gaze over his shoulder to check her name plate--Rook, her hands were soft and gentle as she lifted him up into a seat. Her back hit the cheap leather seats with a rough thud that made his throat tighten with worry.

If not for the too loud noises of the chopper taking off, he’d tell her to be more careful. But the bird was already lifting and Joseph was too busy trying to fight the swell of panic in his chest at what might become of the girl sitting across from him. If God decided to save him so he would be able to guide his flock and fulfill his duty, he prayed he’d save her too. For that meant she was truly meant for him. And that thought alone made it hard not to smile when the helicopter began spiraling out of control.

The period of silence, save for the ringing in his ears; made his heart race, it was hard to breathe with the smokiness of the confined space of the metal death trap he was stuck in.

Joseph was quick to climb out. Shoving at the door that was partially open, only leaving him a small amount of room to squeeze out of. His shoulder was scraped, palms getting dirtied by the dusty ground as he crawled along the floor. Hands bracing on a nearby car to pull himself up.

He stood like that for a long while. Focusing on breathing, sending up prayers of thanks that he was still alive. And as far as he could tell, unharmed. The crack in his glasses was a small price to pay if it meant he could stay with his flock. He was okay.

Except something was missing.

In a matter of seconds he was scared all over again. Hanging his head low and listening to the sound of airplanes racing overhead mingled with the cries of his followers from far away.

He pushed himself forward, away from the relative safety of the car to stumble along to the other side of the helicopter. Glancing in briefly to see if anyone was alive. So far all he was greeted with was closed eyes. Though he wasn’t looking that hard for their chests moving. He had a certain deputy on his mind.

“Please.”

Joseph fell to the ground, cutting up his jeans worse than they already were as he wrenched open the metal door. Cutting open his hand across the middle and hissing in pain. He held it to his chest, carefully climbing in the upside down chopper.

“Please be okay. Dear God…” He was mumbling under his breath eyes wide as he ran a hand over her neck, feeling a twitch of muscles in response when he pressed down. “Rook?” The words felt right on his tongue. Made him smile when he saw her eyelids flutter. She was fine. She was going to be okay, they both were.

“You’re safe.” He wasn’t sure if she could hear him from how her eyes were clouded over as she struggled with the concussion she probably gained.

“You’re perfectly safe now child. Placed right where you’ve always meant to be.” He leaned down, pushing his lips to her cheek, right above a small cut. Hopefully her only injury.

Hopefully…

His hand moved to her bulging stomach. Covering it with his non bloodied hand. “This one’s safe too. Now that I’m here to help.” He laughed softly. Not caring to notice her confusion. There’d be time to explain later. Right now he had a long walk back to his church.

His family needed to know that a new Seed was to be introduced to Eden’s Gate and accepted as a gift from God.


	21. Cleansed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Joseph baptizing the Deputy
> 
> Despite her mind numbing she was still quick to realize the insistent press of something hard jutting into her stomach.
> 
> “Will you open up for me Child? Let me peer inside you and take what I need?”

The constant swirl of bliss around her was finally getting to her. It was from being dunked repeatedly by Joseph, who had a tight grip on the nape of her neck like she was a puppy. The repetitive motion was starting to make her sick. She was getting an awful sense of vertigo despite having both her socked feet planted on the sodden, muddy floor belonging to the pond Joseph had chosen.

She wasn’t sure where she went wrong for Joseph to think this was necessary. That a baptism performed by John couldn’t have been enough for him.

The snarky reply she gave when Joseph called to his flock to give them a moment of privacy might’ve been the start of all this. Or when he pulled her up from the water and she spit the bliss filled water in his face and stomped on his foot...that seemed just cause for holding her under.

She lost count after the tenth time he tugged her below the water. Grip tightening and keeping her mind fuzzy no matter how much she squirmed.

“You can try to fight this.” He gestured vaguely around him with his free hand. “Me, my family, the project, even Eden’s Gate.” Joseph pulled her in close. Her limbs turning into jelly and making him support her weight fully by crushing their chests together. “Your resistance is expected after the sinners who you’ve been spending your time with. But,” He clicked his tongue upon seeing her eyes, clouded over with bliss, “You can be free. You can be clean and loved. For I am your Father and you my Child. I intend to protect you.”

Her mind was too far gone. She’s never had this much bliss, not all at once, and it made reacting hard. Though she got her next words out. Managed to reach up to grab hold of his shoulders and drag their mouths closer until she could mumble out a response. “You can go to hell Joseph Seed. You and your fucked up cult can go straight to hell. You can take--” She coughed around a mouthful of water, ignoring how Joseph patted her back like a fussy baby. “You...you can take your damn project and shove it right up--” Joseph flipped her around before she could finish. Hands moving back into position. One at the back of her neck and the other looped around her waist.

Rook counted in her head each time. Noticing how it was steadily getting longer. He was going to kill her. Eventually he wouldn’t pull her back up in his arms and offer his words of advice. He’d leave her to drown, just let her die, floating down the river off the coast of his island for some unfortunate fisherman to find.

But he didn’t do it this time. Had some form of mercy on her when he dragged her to shore upon looking at her eyes, the way her mouth was open and she couldn’t support her head.

“Child?” He was too close to her, invading her space as he leaned over her almost lifeless body that he laid out for him. His hand was over her chest, pushing her wet shirt up to press slender fingers under her breast, feeling the hummingbird pace of her heart. “Rook? Open your eyes for me.” He sounded concerned, but she was so numb. No, he could live without her listening to him this once.

There was the scratchy feeling of his beard on her cheek. Tickling her nerves just enough for her to whine in complaint. “Still alive,” he murmured gently. Not completely pulling back from her face. Letting his eyes drift over her soaked body. “Still dirty too.”

“Fuck you.” Though it was slurred and barely comprehensible.

“What am I supposed to do with you? How are you meant to be cleansed?” He drew back to sit on his haunches, head bowed as if in prayer.

She wasn’t sure how long they spent like that. In total silence save for the cicadas singing around them. It was long enough for the bliss to loosen the death grip it held on her though. Allowing her a moment of clarity that gave her the chance to prop herself up on her elbows before Joseph spoke again.

“Perhaps…” He moved again, picking her up under her armpits and heaving her on her feet. Cooing and shushing her when she pushed against his chest. “I know now. He’s shown me.” Joseph rambled on, pulling her to the edge of the shimmering water before he began shedding off her clothes like he was treating a child. Being delicate and almost reverent when she stood bare before him. He did the same to himself, tossing off his jeans and underwear haphazardly, one hand always hovering around her, ready to catch her if she fell.

“You see, I’ll show you what it means to be clean, holy too. I’ve already been freed, I can lead you, demonstrate for you.”

He pushed her down into water that reached her shins, let her cling to his hips as she was forced down on her knees before him. “I don’t claim to be a God, Rook. But some people see me as higher than them, someone with the ability to save their souls before it's too late. Let me do the same to you.” He was almost pleading now, barley paying any mind to how her mouth was level with his most intimate parts. “Just follow my lead.”

Joseph knelt in the water with her. Eyes shining something she couldn’t make out as he pulled their chests tight.

“I’m unlike my brothers. I’m not speaking down on them,” he was quick to amend when she raised an eyebrow, “Though I haven’t been broken in the same way they have. I know how to love, how to coddle and croon over someone. That’s why I’m The Father. I know what you need.” Joseph squeezed her tighter to him, seemingly uncaring that her heartbeat was fluttering against her rib cage.

He bent his head to whisper in her ear. Lips brushing over the lobe and making her squirm. “I can see what you need, I can see it in your eyes. It shines right off you. There’s no need to hide from me.”

She could feel the corners of his lips tip upward in a smile. Despite her mind numbing state she was still quick to realize the insistent press of something hard jutting into her stomach.

“Will you open up for me Child? Let me peer inside you and take what I need?”

Rook’s tongue suddenly felt too big to move. Like a wad of gum shoved in her mouth that she couldn’t speak past. It made her protests fall flat, all that came out being a pitiful whimper that was lost in his chest.

Joseph hummed under his breath, tugging her gently until they reached shallow water, shallow enough that she wouldn’t drown when he pushed her down on her back. Though she noticed that as he shifted, jostling the waves, that water splashed along her face. Covering her neck and getting in her nose. She sputtered immediately, still lucid enough to struggle. To save herself from dying a watery death as well as the bliss that was impeded in the liquid.

“Hush. You need to trust me.” He sighed. Bracketing her head with his thighs. Showing tense muscles that subtly moved beneath his scarred skin as he got closer. That’s about when she realized his intentions. When her vision finally kicked into gear and the sparkles blotted out as his cock filled her view.

“Take it. Take my offering to you.” His voice dropped down, coated in something dangerously close to lust. An eagerness filling his movements as he pushed curious prodding fingers between puckered lips to make her mouth open wide. He pushed down on her tongue, forcing her jaw down. The perfect space for his heated skin to slot between.

He was trembling, having been so long since he indulged in such methods. But what had to be done couldn’t be avoided. Not when she was special to the project. He’d sin for her and do it gladly.

That’s what he told himself when his hips eased forward, hand holding himself steady as the tip of his cock was surrounded by her mouth. It was wet and hot and—

“Shit.” He hung his head forward. Grabbing his glasses to shift to his head. Giving him a view that was no longer impeded. In her hazy state she closed her mouth instinctively around the intrusion. Plump lips wrapping around the bell shape of his head. Tongue sweeping along the underside and moving around the slit in unpracticed strokes.

Her eyes were clenched shut to keep the water out. Sputtering on multiple occasion when her ability to breath was taken away for a few seconds at a time.

“Easy there child.” His voice came out as a deep sound that filled her senses. “Think you can take all of me?” He asked lowly. His reasons for putting them in this position suddenly seeming more and more selfish.

Rook whimpered, throat clenching tight when he tried pushing further down and met resistance. “That’s only your sin getting in the way.” He mumbled by way of explanation. “You’ve trained your body to fight me.” Joseph put his fingers along her neck, rubbing gently as if to coax her throat to open. “Let it in Rook. Let me in to help you.”

With his lilting voice her body did relax. He had that effect on people. And she was no different, he took that moment to shove himself inside her mouth. Hissing through his teeth when she took him halfway. Lips pulled taut and drool pooling at the corners of her lips.

He stayed quiet after that. Shifting his hips, hands curled in the muddy pond for leverage as he pushed himself in deeper. Making her gag and cough around him. And he’d be lying if he said her pitiful noises didn’t make him harder.

“Are you going to let me give it to you Deputy?” The vagueness of his question was lost on her. She heard him clearly, could understand that water was washing over her and he was a presence on top, but her mind couldn’t stand to process what he meant.

She simply opened her eyes up for the first time since he dragged her to the ground. Her eyes immediately felt the burn from being kept in the water, and all she could make out was a murky image of Joseph. Flickering from the sparkles invading her sight.

Her maintained eye contact must’ve said something to him, then again, he was desperate, she could feel it in the way he wasn’t too gentle with his thrusts.

“You will won’t you? Because you want to be saved.” He groaned the last words. Spilling down her throat and coating her tongue in his seed. His hips jumps and stuttered as he finished.

He pulled out when her nails reached up to scratch at his thighs. More impatience than anger.

He rubbed at his slit, sighing softly as he tapped his cock head on her cheek, smearing his cum across her skin and watching it get washed away a second later.

“I’m not sure you’re clean Rook. I still see that fire In your eyes, even with the bliss making you a loyal follower of mine.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, slipping his glasses back down. His head tipped back to look up at the sky. “I don’t care how long it takes, or how much sin I have to carry as a burden for her, but I can handle it. I’ll do what I must do so she can walk into Eden with my family and I. The is the will of The Father, hm Rook?”


	22. Taking Things Too Far (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Yandere Joseph with a mix of soulmate au
> 
> His head rested between her breasts, pressing a kiss to her skin to replace his kind words. That didn’t mean his threats weren’t there, floating along the surface for her to remember her place beside him.

When Rook was younger, she loathed the ink that reduced her skin into nothing more than a cheap canvas expected to be branded. It wasn’t like a tattoo, it didn’t hurt like one when it finally appeared. The night when she went to sleep one night without a single blemish and awoke to the ugly marking. It wasn’t jet black either. It was a tad dark though, enough to get on her nerves, up to the point for her to get desperate and try in vain to cover it up way into adulthood.

She feared meeting her soulmate. Her own house was unstable, with soulmates as parents who had hated one another before they finally accepted it. All grown up and she still wasn’t sure whether they loved each other the way husband and wife should. She didn’t want that. So she ran, far away from her problems and from home.

Traded Maine for the rolling hills that Montana offered.

Her eyes were constantly on her soulmark. Turning in the mirror to get a good look at the inky grey that clawed over her stomach and wrapped around her back. Reaching out similar to a careless animal. Day by day she’d check it out, praying that it wouldn't be darker, for that meant her soulmate was alive and well, and she’d rather be alone than have someone she didn't love by her side. Christ, she remembered when she was young, maybe 11, and the ink on her body almost blinked out of existence. It did that a lot when she was a kid. It didn't fill her with worry like most children would have experience. She never felt that gnawing sense of dread in her stomach and she never bothered crying into her parent's arms. She'd sit up late at night with her bedside lamp casting long shadows on the walls, creating a glow that showed off the weaning soulmark on her body. It didn't do that anymore. In fact, it might've gotten darker since she's taken up a position as a junior deputy.

Periodically throughout the day she’d lift up her shirt to reveal her ribs, checking to see if the sporadic lines had stretched out against her skin or had narrowed down to thin little stripes. You were taught early on, if it got larger, covered more of your body and moved, that meant your soulmate was near, a simple touch, skin on skin contact would confirm what your body already knew.

She was terrified, every day was like walking on landmines. So she questioned why she didn’t check her soulmark that day, why she simply rode off her uneasiness as nerves that she would get over once the arrest was all said and done. She was naive and stupid, lost to the adrenaline in her veins that night.

Joseph says it was God who soothed her.

She learned quick that he was one of those crazies who let their soulmark dictate their life.

That's why she was trapped. Living the unhappy life that her mother and father were always scared she’d get sucked into. She wonders now what their reaction would be if she told them she got sucked into a cult, locked underground in some doomsday prepper style bunker with a man she hesitated to call her husband and a whole family standing behind him saying the world was going to end.

Thinking like that drove her to tears most days.

Thinking about the future was worse. It made her sick to recall that so-called phony wedding he put her through. Rook can barely grab at the memories floating right beyond her conscious mind. She has snippets of thoughts, half imagined visions of that night that she wasn't really sure was true. They had to of drugged her. That wasn't normal. Not like he told her anything of validity when she asked. She noticed how good he was at dodging questions.

For the time being she’d have to deal with him. She’d lie on the king size bed he provided her with and mope. Waiting for some chance she’d get at running.

The man was fucking crazy. She didn’t know the extent of his devotion, but they’ve known each other for a month, been married for less than a week. He’d get over her departure. 

Rook didn’t have a plan. There wasn’t anything around her she could use to attack him with. Nothing sharp to cause her harm and make one of his cronies worried enough to risk popping their head in. She wasn’t deterred, no, this was the first time in a while since she felt that familiar rush of adrenaline that made her head woozy.

In her mind’s eyes she could already see the movements she’d go through to bring Joseph to the ground, hopefully knocking him out and tearing the key from him that he always slipped in his back pocket.

It had to be worth the danger. Christ, she was already in danger. There wasn’t any point to delay an escape.

Rook curled up further into a ball above the mound of blankets she had been given. Listening carefully to the heavy metal door clicking open and slamming shut. The noise made her tremble involuntarily.

“Rook? Are you awake?” There was the slight noise of him slipping off his shoes, too fucking domestic for the situation he forced her in.

Her ears picked up on the way his socked feet slid against the floor, on how the material of his jeans rubbed together as he neared the bed. Call it paranoia that made her senses kick into gear whenever he was in the same room with her.

“Rook?” The bed dipped slightly. And she let herself go limp, rolling back towards him until she bumped into his thigh, the only force stopping her from collapsing on the floor. “I know you’re feigning sleep, darling. You’re my wife, I can see these things.” There was an air of confidence that never left him when he spoke. He could be surrounded in a ring of fire and still he’d speak highly of his own abilities, something getting dangerously close to arrogance.

He gave a deep sigh, daring to brush a strand of hair out of her face. “You think so highly of yourself, it’s shown on each movement you perform. You think you’re some sort of saint, but you’re not. You say I’m crazy, that I’m...what’s the word you used? Sick?” He chuckled lightly, sharing a joke that she couldn’t participate in. He leaned in close enough for her to feel his warm breath against her cheek. “That’s certainly different than what I’m used to hearing, I have to admit.”

Joseph moved to the floor when he gained no response from her still form. He went down on bended knee, cradling her head lovingly as he got eye level with her. “You’re wrong Rook. I know you are listening. So please hear me when I say how wrong you are. I’m not a monster. I only want to love my soulmate. There is nothing wrong about that, about wanting to be near my wife.” He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, as if her reluctance had shaken his own faith.

He bumped their heads together. An action amongst the family she had come to dread. But one that she went with willingly this time around, it garnered trust when he minutely pulled away with a sigh. She peeked open an eye, his own were closed tight, glasses absent.

Her hand reached up, hovering just above his neck before tightly grabbing at his skin and smashing their heads together forcefully with a sickening crack that sent him falling back on his ass. It wasn’t near enough to knock him out, only giving her time to pounce on top of him, fear evident in her eyes as she grabbed his throat and squeezed.

She never wanted to kill anyone, never planned on it at least. Once upon a time she was a loyal deputy with a gun at the ready. Killing always seemed harsh though. A last line of defense when all else failed. But everything was already crumbling to pieces around her. Who knew how long his nice guy schtick would last before he would lose patience? So her hands wrapped around his neck, eyes almost pleading for him to just give in. To let her go.

He didn’t. He wouldn’t in a million years. He reached up fast, knocking her off of him and on the solid floor. With him on top of her back, knees tightening around her ribs to keep her still. His hand was on the back of her neck, squeezing and lifting her head off the ground.

“That’s enough.” His tone wasn’t yet yelling, simply stern, a kind of command that made her tremble with fear of what he was capable of. “Maybe you’ve forgotten that you are mine Rook.” He peeled her shirt up to reveal her soulmark. Breathing in deep as if to compose himself before seeming to come to a decision.

He was off her in a single breath of air. Pulling her with him to her feet. He grabbed at the hem of her shirt, tugging it up and off before she had time to protest. “Don’t forget that. You have this to prove it.” His hand trailed down, creating a spark between the two of them that made her knees go weak despite what she knew about him. About this monster who was bound to her in very sense of the word. 

Her lack of resistance made it easy for him to guide her to their bed. The same one he tried to use as his own only to have her scramble to get away. Not tonight, tonight she would learn that she was his.

“There we are, child.” He murmured lightly in her ear as if she was a startled animal. Bearing his weight down on top of her back in an attempt to calm her down. All it served to do was cause her heartbeat to quicken with too much energy. Nerves fraying with each slow movement he carried out.

With her mark exposed so readily for him, he brushed along it with his slender fingers. Drawing a shudder from deep within her that made him sigh.

"I can't understand why you still hate me." There was a twinge of regret in his voice as he sat on her thighs. Palms pressing flat over her spine, running up and down before finally resting below her ass. Cupping the flesh there that was held in the leggings he provided for her. "I've only ever provided for you. I have kept you safe and comfortable. I'm keeping you with me for the collapse so we can start anew. And yet you deny me." He teased his fingers at the band of her pants. Tugging it down over the swell of her ass, weight pressing more firmly on her when she struggled to make him topple over the bed.

"Do you not see we are made for each other?" He spoke with reverence when he removed her pants fully, tossing them to the floor, eyes focusing on the flesh he exposed. "I don't know what devil has planted it in your mind that we are not meant to be, but surely your body can help remind you what is true."

Joseph pulled her panties to the side, holding his breath as he ran a finger up and down her slit, Combing through the hair before shoving in his middle finger. Knuckles pressed firmly against her ass as he roved around her walls. Fingers crooking upwards to make her whine into a pillow.

"You needn't silence yourself. I'm your husband, there's no reason to hide from me." His gentle reprimand wasn't enough, he deemed a second later, as he pulled out his finger, wrapping his tongue around his digit to taste her. He grabbed onto her hips, squeezing in some semblance of a warning before flipping her on her back.

"I see the fear in your eyes." He observed as he crept up her body, fully sitting on her stomach so when he leaned down, he could meet her lips. It wasn't a full kiss, more of a brush of skin that he left lingering there. Almost waiting for her to reciprocate. When nothing came, and she remained tense under his body, he drew back. Now a frown on his face and disapproval shining in his eyes. 

He reached forward to lift her slightly off the bed, shoving her into his chest to give him access to her bra clasps. With a practiced wrist, he tossed her bra into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Please don't, I'm not ready." Rook had resorted to pleading, looking up at him with large eyes as he cradled her to his torso. Pressing them close together, so her breasts were shoved between them. His fingers were tangled in her hair, rubbing at her scalp and flicking his eyes over her features.

"Your body says otherwise. And that is what I am trying to show you, that you may not feel ready but there is a part of you that understands that you are meant to be with me." He smiled wide at her. Tipping their heads together lovingly and easing her to lie on her back a moment later. "Let me guide you Rook." Joseph shifted to place himself between her legs. Tugging at his belt and bearing himself to her the same way she had been forced to for him.

Joseph didn’t release his tight hold on her open legs until he was fit snugly between. 

“Just like that child.” His voice dropped down to a whisper right by her mouth when he sunk into her. Offering gentle hands rubbing circles into her waist as he gave rolls of his hips until he was halfway inside and her walls squeezed tight around him. The tightness had him breathing out easy. Exhaling onto the curve of her breast before he popped a nipple into his mouth. Tongue teasing along the tight bud in a futile effort to ease her frazzled nerves. Trying fruitlessly to make her muscles relax so he could sink fully inside her heat.

After minutes of silence, save for the wet noise of his mouth traveling along her chest, he finally gave a harsher thrust to push himself in up to the hilt. He pulled back away from her, hands pressed flat on either side of her head. 

“Look at how well we are together.” He casted another long glance her way before looking downward. To where he was steadily moving in and out of her with obscene sounds filling the room. “You’re taking me so well, accepting me as a wife should.”

He sped up, rosary digging into her hip as he steadied his hand on her skin for balance. He angled his hips upward. Hitting a spot that made her whine despite herself. It was getting harder to deny the pleasure he was giving her when it had been so long since she laid with a man.

“Let go of your pride child, let me hear you.”

She didn't have much of a choice. She knew that for a fact. Joseph was persistent and more patient than she could've ever imagined any sane person could be. She let a soft moan slip on a hard thrust. Her arms reached up to pull him down, to show him that she was there. She was his, he could calm down and understand that the soulmark they shared was true. It had to be with how close she already was. With how her body was responding, singing with jubilance each time he struck a spot deep inside her that made Rook cry out with her head rolled back. Exposing the skin on her neck for him to lean down and kiss. He pulled at the skin on her throat with sharp teeth until he felt her tighten up around his cock.

“There. You get it, don't you darling? How can you deny me any longer?”

“I--I won't. I’m not going to. Joseph, let me..can I just--”

“I’m here.” He assured with soft words. I am right here darling. Finish for me, show me what you’re capable of.”

She came around his length, pushing up into him with hips matching his rhythm as he fucked her through it. Mellowing out as he spilled deep inside her with a low moan that reverberated through her bones.

Joseph eased on top of her once more. Staying inside her fluttering cunt as her heart rate returned to normal. His head rested between her breasts, pressing a kiss to her skin to replace his kind words. That didn’t mean his threats weren’t there, floating along the surface for her to remember her place beside him.

“Till death do us part. That’s what our vows said.”


	23. Seeing Is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Rook finds Joseph in a moment of vulnerability while experiencing his fabled talks with The Voice.
> 
> That might've been the moonlight making him appear human for once and not some untouchable god. Yet something was off in his stance. In how his hair was close to slipping out of his bun

Rook was only wandering, hands shoved deep in her pockets as she whistled a soft tune. One that was not ‘Cult Classics’ for once. Something offbeat that matched the pounding of her thumping feet. Kicking pebbles that were tearing at the tips of her shoes almost as bad as the constant traveling had done.

She needed to stop buying guns and invest in a car for once.

Her clothes were torn, and she knew she looked like a fucking mess. Not having a home would do that to someone. The muscles in her thighs were twitching restlessly, as if amping up for an encounter she didn’t know about coming up ahead. Her eyes were strained, squinting into the horizon and taking in the weaning light falling around her. It was almost peaceful in a way. Picture perfect the way a postcard might be.

She was tempted to walk further in the bush that lay ahead of her. Veer off the beat-up road that she came across that was winding, bending further along to the right where she couldn’t see. Though she could hear. If she stood and tuned out the chirping crickets awakening as night came along, she could hear the sound of laughter. Cheers too. It made Rook smile softly as she leaned her side against the side of a large fence topped off with barbed wire.

Her eyes scanned along the treeline, opting to go somewhere that wasn’t right in the center of Peggie homeland. Rook pushed herself along, head kept downward as she breathed in deep, nose scrunching up a second later at the smell of smoke. It was recognizable after some time in Hope County, used to hanging along in the forest only to see a man with a flamethrower on the side of the road. The thought had her stopping dead in her tracks out of fright. Some deep-rooted fear of running into a man who could set her on fire had her ducking low only to pause halfway on her sprint for cover.

It was coming from a broke down car. A black SUV that could seat a family of 6 that looked too fancy to be sitting on the edge of the woods, forgotten about and abandoned. Thick smoke was pouring out from the engine, reaching up into the air and making her gag as it curled around her.

And just like that, she was on high alert for a whole new reason. Rook had helped people from all across the County. Walking on the road as a virtual hitchhiker made her chances of running into people that much higher. Whether she was just passing through or not, she could always stop and see where she was needed. It’s what gave her a shining reputation in such a short time. Also what made the Seeds come after her so ruthlessly. She was right up there on their hit list. But she had to admit that it was worth it. It kept her so far apart from the Seed family, made her that much different when she was met with smiling faces whenever she approached someone.

Besides, other than looking for a place to sleep, she wasn’t needed anywhere. She could spare her time to at least make sure no one was injured.

She jogged up to the car, hand pressing flat to the door before she yanked it open. There was a small voice in the back of her head hoping that this didn’t belong to anyone. She’s seen it before, the occasional car left to rot with the word sinner scrawled over the hood in dripping paint. Or even the nicer looking vehicles that were so obviously belonging to someone dead and gone. This one was fancy, no way anyone would leave their car so close to the cusp of Joseph’s Island without it being a dire situation. They were either a Peggie, in which she had no worries about stealing this car, or the owner had been chased off, leaving their valuables inside because they valued their life more than their possessions. And in that case, she was sure sleeping in the car for the night would be understood.

Rook climbed in shakily, feeling a wave of guilt as she reached over to lower the passenger side seat down for her to lie in. She wouldn’t drive off with it, with the smoke pouring out of the engine and obscuring her view she honestly doubted that was even an option. What she would do however is snoop around. That she has done countless of times. Picking up stray notes and coming across pictures that tore at her heart. It kept her human, reminded her that after all she had been through that there was something inside her still able to feel empathy.

Huddled inside the car, knees shoved under her as she sat in the driver's seat, she opened up the center console, shifting around receipts, loose change and a dark shade of sunglasses that had an orange tinge to them. Her hand froze around the handle of a pistol. No surprise there, but she still took the time to unload it. Laying it on the dashboard before twisting around to take in the scene of the back seat. She caught sight of a black vest and white button up that could be used as a blanket if she got desperate. Rook stretched back, hand scrambling to grab at the items to dump them in her lap, jumping slightly when a picture fell in her hands.

Bingo. She always found a picture, a letter. A piece of something from some innocent person’s life that fueled that wrath of hers that John loved to talk about.

She tilted it in her hands. Fingers rubbing at where it was faded the most from countless of times of it being held. It was well loved, creases permanently embedded in it as if someone carried it with them at all times. Shoving it in their wallet or in the back of their jeans.

Rook couldn’t help but smile. A laugh slipping out maybe a little too loud as she brought it closer to her face. It was a goat. A tiny baby goat, too large ears sticking out of frame with the start of horns poking out of its head. There was a hand extending towards it, knuckle rubbing at the animal under his jaw.

“You have already taken so many belonging to my flock, do you intend to steal my car too?”

She startled from where she sat, stumbling to unfold her legs from beneath her to get back on steady ground that was even with the preacher that snuck up on her.

Rook held the picture tight in her grasp when she swirled around. Guilt written over her face even though she has done worse to hurt Joseph and his project. Though this felt too personal.

"Are you trying to gather information about me Rook?" He smiled at her, but she saw past him, was able to see the way his mask slipped. How his lips were quivering, almost sliding into a frown before he dropped the facade. A gentle sigh slipping out between them.

"I didn't know it was yours. Just looking for a place to sleep." Rook shouldered her bag, thumb hooked under a worn strap as she took weary steps towards Joseph. Who looked more demure than usual. That might've been the moonlight making him appear human for once and not some untouchable god. Yet something was off in his stance. In how his hair was close to slipping out of his bun and how his glasses had made firm imprints on his skin, as if they had been pushed up every five seconds and had rubbed a path into his flesh.

Standing directly in front of him made it worse. She could notice how wide his pupils were. Like he was high. But this was Joseph, not John, she had to remind herself. It was a possibility, but no, not one that she could stomach.

Her hand held out the picture she had been looking over with fondness before he interrupted. His own hand swayed when he reached out for it, missing the photo completely and grabbing at her wrist.

Rook didn't have enough time to react before it happened. The only warning she got was how his eyes fluttered shut. Then he was collapsing. Slamming into her and dragging them both to the ground with his dead weight.

Her first thought was full of fear, of terrified voices telling her she just witnessed a murder she couldn't even explain. Just as quickly as he had fallen, now in a tangle of limbs in her lap, he was awake. Whines slipping free past his mouth, fingers clenching on the material of her shirt. Grabbing at cloth and looping around her waist as he let out another sound that echoed around them.

"Joseph?" The use of his name didn't do shit. She wasn't even sure he could hear her from how panicked he suddenly was. Trying to get back on his feet only to realize he was too weak and that he couldn't support his weight. And there was no way Rook was about to help him rise. Not when she had no clue what was wrong with him. She wasn't about to risk getting backhanded for her efforts.

He was on his knees, clutching at his head with a not so gentle grip. Yanking at his hair and pulling the band out that always held it up. His breathing spiked when she moved, crunching leaves under her as she stood.

She could leave, it’d be as simple as that. Just turning around and going back the way she came. No one would know that she didn't take advantage of Joseph's weakness. It was almost too easy. She was still waiting for the catch. Hesitant eyes scanning over the forest and landing back on Joseph.

His low sound of pain reached her ears, tugging at her heart worse than she thought capable.

“Joseph.” Rook trudged forward, forcing her steps until she could crouch down by his side. Carefully reaching out until he took the hint and fell into her arms.

He seemed so small in that moment. Less than a god that he never even claimed to be though he fit the role perfectly. He wasn’t on her level, he was down below, further than she ever realized he could reach. A few hours ago she thought him untouchable. And now here he was, upper body halfway lying on her lap with legs curled inward. As if becoming smaller would ease the pain he felt and stop the visions from playing behind closed eyelids.

His nose was scrunched as he tried to open a single eye. One that wasn't pressing into her side. Rook moved faster this time. Cupping the side of his face to keep him from sagging in her lap.

“Still you don’t believe.” His voice was a wreck when he finally decided to use it, hacking at the end of his sentence. “If you saw what I am seeing now Rook.” He ended his words with a low cry. Hands suddenly frantic, struggling to entangle them closer together to where she had to shift to yank him into her lap where he was straddling her. Spine curved and bent when she dragged his head down to bury in her neck. The effect her presence had on him wasn’t immediate. It took long enough for the moon to fully rise in the sky before he had relaxed against her. Tiny whimpers leaving his lips that she shushed with a hand rubbing the tension away at his temples.

“Do you think I’m crazy?” Joseph pushed closer to her, raising his head up from her throat to press their cheeks together. Making her freeze at the scrape of his beard along her skin.

“I think--” She breathed in deep, blood running cold when he pulled back enough for their eyes to meet. There was hope reflecting in his gaze, perspiration lining his brow and making his downed hair curl at the ends. “I think you believe what you are seeing Joseph. You are seeing something,”

“The collapse.” He corrected, clarified when she skipped over that detail.

“Yeah. That. You’re seeing the collapse. You see fire and destruction that resorts you to a scared man who sought out my comfort. You see that, I can’t deny it.”

“You realizing that I can see these visions and you believing these visions are real are two different questions Rook.” Joseph was putting back up his mask. Fitting back into his little box where he was calm and composed, a leader for wayward souls to flock towards. His words were still shaky and his appearance was lacking its usual suaveness, but he was trying. Shifting back into place so easily that it was almost scary.

“You didn’t answer my question. Do you think I’m crazy?” He was bearing down on top of her. Still straddling her, sitting snugly in her lap, now he was more alert. Shaking off his vision as if it hadn’t just happened, with a tight iron grip on her shoulders that was slowly moving up to hold her jaw in his hands.

“I don’t know what you expected to gain from this Joseph, I’m not about to join just because--”

“I’m not asking you to join right now!” There was an uncharacteristic anger flaring in his eyes as he stood. Shoving off her and making her back slam into the ground before she was stood to be on level ground with him. “I need you to tell me that I am not crazy. Just believe me.” His voice dropped down to a whisper. Shoulders hunched in on himself with him facing away from her. “That’s all I ask of you. I didn’t ask you to stay and help, though you did child, and for that I will always remember. That you are capable of something other than wrath is a good sign. But all I truly want is for you to believe. We can walk away from each other and both go back home and forget this moment of mercy you have shown me.” He turned towards her, looking more like a saint than he first did when she walked in to arrest him with sun basking down on him and his siblings.

“The difference could be that I walk from this horrific memory with the knowledge that you do not think my ramblings are utterly insane. What will it be Rook? Will you grant me that one last request?”

He was putting her on the spot, forcing her to make a decision that he knew would have her floundering.

“Please child.” He stumbled closer when she didn’t move. Gaze going right back to that layer of vulnerability that made her tremble. And he knew it, he could see the choices raging through her mind.

“Say it.” He drew their heads together when they were close enough. Her hands moved on their own accord, reaching up to tangle in his long hair, greasy and thinned out from being tied up too tightly. She rubbed at his skull, as if he was still suffering from his vision, like the light tremors running through him would stop all together with just a gentle touch.

“I believe you Joseph.”


	24. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, his God had plans for them. That’s what Joseph told her with hands on her stomach despite not yet knowing if she was bearing his child.
> 
> *Bunker AU; Joseph and Rook repopulate*

_“This isn’t meant to be easy. God wouldn’t have placed us here unless there was a lesson to be learned, child.”_

_“This is merely a test we need to overcome together.”_

_“Are you listening Rook? I miss the sound of your voice, even when you were disparaging me all those weeks ago when my brothers and sister were still standing.” He’d reach out to run coaxing fingers over closed lips that rested just above the blanket he had laid overtop of her. “I miss those eyes of yours, always so….perceptive.” His thumbs traced the outline of her eyes through clenched lids. Never placing pressure there, but it was enough for her muscles to twitch with anxiety in remembrance with what he had done in the past with those hands, the same ones that brought down divine justice and exacted murder on innocent people. “They showed wrath, but at times, when my men would report back to me, show me the pictures they took, oh I saw something other than brutal rage. Something I wanted only to protect. It brought back my paternal instincts in a different way than I had felt when leading my flock. I hadn’t experienced that since the birth of my daughter.”_

_“Know that I am here, waiting for you. My arms are always open.”_

Each time, without fail, he’d place a kiss to her forehead. Trailing a hand down the side of her face before he’d move on with his day. Making too much noise in their limited space. Preaching to God only knows who, because she sure as hell wasn’t listening.

That was her only indication of time passing. His fervent prayers that he seemed to cut out a chunk of time for, like God was running on a tight schedule after the end of the world. That was the first time she found herself grateful for Joseph. She tried to be cold hearted, tried shutting her emotions down when he was the one to bring her food, to press water to lips that had to be forced open.

He made it so hard on her, and he wasn’t even trying. The pieces all just fell into place for him. One minute she had woken up from her own recurring nightmares and the next she was sobbing into Joseph’s bare chest. Suddenly he was the one kissing her. Asking for comfort she had denied him, that she wasn’t even aware that he had needed. After all he had done for her it was only fair. That’s what she thought as he pushed her on her back and was quick to get in her personal space. She acted like it was a trade, fairs fair and all that shit that kept her from feeling guilt creep in.

Though that excuse fell apart real quick when it all happened again. Lacking the tears or nightmares the next few times around. Needing more than a hug when something inside her desperately ached. It didn’t matter that she was lying to herself, not when he was able to make her feel so good with hushed whispered and holy prayers coming off his lips in such a time of sin. He had pushed into her and connected their bodies as one. “Let God guide us, child. If He chooses to gift us with having the honor of starting the next holy generation than who are we to get in the way of that?” And he was so much more convincing when he was 6 inches deep inside her.

Apparently, his God had plans for them. That’s what Joseph told her with hands on her stomach despite not yet knowing if she was bearing his child. If he were just the right amount of crazy, he would fully admit that his touch alone had brought on the tiny swell of her belly that made her clothes tight. When he had caught sight of that bump he crowded in close, a trait she’d never get used to. “The Lord is at work Rook.” Mumbled between fervent kisses as he eased her back until her thighs hit the bed. “He has given us the best we could ever hope for.”

His happiness was infectious. Too good to ruin once they had found something to make the days less dull and the future less formidable. It made her forget about the pulsing pain around her body that had her curling up in the night into a tiny ball, and really so far into her pregnancy she should’ve known. Should have rolled over in the sweaty mess that she was and woke Joseph up. She let him sleep. Her gift to him in a way. Somehow repaying him for the mercy, he has granted her. After all, he was running himself ragged with stress.

She should’ve woken him up.

*****

“I’ve dealt with this kind of situation before Rook.” That was his favorite thing to say in the past half an hour since her contractions started and her screaming had startled him from sleep. “I went through this in a life that seems so long ago. You don’t have to worry. It’s in God’s hands. He has gifted me you and will give me the blessing of a new family. A new generation. I have confidence in the Lord.”

She wished she had his faith. That she could lie back and let Joseph handle it, but she was urging him to go faster, not caring if he so believed she was in the hands of a higher power.

Joseph laid out the softest towels they Dutch had stocked the bunker with beneath her. Helping her raise her hips when her own efforts to move proved futile. He wiped away the sweat that had gathered along her brow and disappeared between her legs with a gleeful hum. So excited to meet his child that he showed no concern about what was bound to go wrong.

They didn’t have anything. Simple as that. They weren’t ready. They had the complicated foundation of love crafted between them, but that wasn’t enough.

Rook had to admit, he had patience. He pried her legs apart each time her muscles spasmed and she tried to curl on her side. He would let her squeeze his hand tight through each contraction.

She hadn’t seen real fear on his face until he dipped his head to check her progress. She could see the light go out of her eyes. She could pinpoint the exact moment all that happiness blinked out of existence and all that was left was pure fear.

“Rook.” He mumbled her name out as if in prayer. “Please stay still, just wait darling.” His voice shook. Wobbled awfully to the point where she did pause. Kept herself completely still as his fingers poked and prodded.

“Shit.”

The one time she had ever heard Joseph curse was during sex. It was filled with bliss and reverence. She had felt so much pride all those months ago. Now a sob was rising from her throat as she propped herself up on her elbows. “Joe? Is it--”

“It’s fine.” But it wasn’t. She could tell how not fine it was as he grabbed a stray towel hanging off the side of the bed to press between her legs. He made the mistake of pulling the material away too far, far enough for her to catch the splash of red staining the cotton.

He was mumbling a quick prayer under his breath. Wiping away the blood that kept rushing out of her. His hands weren’t gentle anymore. They moved with efficiency. Firm grip holding her, weighing down when she began to panic. Cries and whimpers falling from her lips.

“Does it hurt?” His question was met with an awful ear piercing scream mingled with panted out curse words.

He was back between her splayed thighs. Trying desperately to see any sign of the life they had created. “It’s going to be okay, in a few hours everything will be just as I envisioned it.” He shook his head, fingers roving around and collecting blood clots. “Please Lord, please.”

Joseph stopped telling her things would be okay. He resorted to making soft shushing noises that did little to help over the screams of pain she was letting out. He didn’t tell her of the mess playing out before him. That he was afraid God would be cruel and make him choose over the woman in his life or his child. He begged to a higher power which he feared had finally led him astray. He began worrying that God had left him, that after the end it was only him and Rook. Left alone and stumbling blindly in the darkness.

He had gone through countless wet rags by the time he actually saw something that he could identify as a body part. He bit his tongue on his prayers. No time for that when he could clearly see wiggling toes.

Toes, not a head.

“Rook, breathe for me. This is going to hurt.”

“Joseph,” Her eyes were wide at the prospect of more pain. It already hurt, she couldn’t imagine it being worse. “I can’t, really I can’t.”

“You don’t have a choice.” It came out rougher than he intended. An angry snarl that made her shrink back into the mattress as she braced herself for whatever he was about to do. “Think about our child Rook, take this suffering now, and He will reward you greatly.” Joseph wasn’t sure he even believed his own words.

Rook passed out soon enough, small mercies in that regard. Because Joseph practically had his entire hand shoved inside of her. Cheek resting on her inner thigh, smearing blood along his face that he would worry about later. He was going entirely off of touch. Rooting around her insides like she was nothing more than a corpse. He didn’t know if he was making things better or worse. If he was only serving to tear her more than their child would have if she came out feet first.

Because what he did know was that it was a baby girl. He choked those words through a sob, told Rook of that fact even though she was unconscious. Chest barely moving, or was it moving at all?

Joseph didn’t worry about being careful anymore. He was rushing things. Speeding up the process Rook’s body should be doing naturally.

It was bittersweet really. Holding his newborn was supposed to evoke joy in him. How is it that fate was cruel enough to rewind his life back twenty-something years to when he was all alone? His brothers and sister were dead and gone. Nothing more than ash since the bombs dropped. And the woman who he fully considered his wife…she...she was...

“The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh, hm child?” He was getting more blood on her than she already had endured through her entrance into the world. Just like before he found himself utterly alone. Left with a child who would grow to resent him. For how could she adore a father who had nothing to offer, not even the love of a secondary parent or the knowledge or even the strength to keep her secure.

He clung to her tight, smothering her in his chest. Pulling away when she sputtered and cried out. With empty eyes he moved robotically. Performing the task of getting her clean and swaddling her in the last non-dirted blanket he could find.

He sang, he held onto the newly formed life that came at such a high price. He sang to keep from yelling out curses at the God that forced Joseph to be left in a situation that made death seem preferable for him and the child he begrudgingly soothed with kisses to the apple of her cheek.

“The Lord seems quite intent on taking doesn’t he?” Joseph laughed sarcastically. Slamming down on his knees with little regard for how much it would hurt. “He’s making me doubt. Making hatred harbor in my soul. How could such a man be the same who I believed to have mercy over me? No,” Joseph breathed in deep, wincing at the metallic smell of blood that already seemed embedded in the bunker walls. “You expect me to trust in you after this? You expect my daughter to grow old with your name safe on her lips? Or did you know that her and I would live denouncing you? Surely you knew Lord.”


	25. Carved Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The deputy seems a little too interested on the scars that Joseph has acquired

The bliss had never been pleasant. Quite the opposite actually. It had her seeing stars hours after exposure. Bile rose in her throat whenever she got close, like that first encounter with the stuff had conditioned her body to scream danger.

All those things combined with her prior experience with the Seeds, which have all been equally unpleasant thus far, would make one think she would learn her lesson or develop some shreds of self-preservation in the middle of a war. And yet…

“Fuck.” Rook held her hands out in front of her. Fingers splayed and wiggling as everything floated in and out of focus. She imagined this was similar to a bad acid trip. Difference being that too much of this particular drug would leave her a crazy fueled killed that was more brainless than Jacob’s trained civilians turned soldiers.

It was stupid really, she could admit that to herself. Pride didn’t have room in her head with all the shit she was dealing with. Anyone could’ve looked at the tankers barreling down the road with a hazy green fog coming out of them and would’ve caught on pretty quick.

“Just had to be a hero huh?” The bliss made her loopy. Had her mumbling under her breath to no one in an attempt to keep the visions the bliss formed from invading her space. Because the last thing she wanted was for Faith to show up like she was known for doing. The damn woman was more like a traveling buddy with how often she showed up when Rook was hiking from one outpost to the next. She just didn’t have the energy to rant with someone who was only a figment of her imagination why Eden’s Gate was wrong and that she was fighting the good fight.

In fact...Rook took a survey of the land around her. The road she was standing to the side of was little more than a field now. No one around for miles except for too large deer that spewed out bliss from their sides. Yeah, she wasn’t doing this. She could make that choice right? This was her own damn mind and she refused to participate.

Unceremoniously she fell back on her ass. Hitting something soft that made her wonder how the hell the bliss worked because she was sure she had been on asphalt. She tugged at the grass strands, plucking up weeds and tiny yellow flowers that she twirled between her fingers. So much more pleasant than being berated by one of the Seeds.

“Deputy Rook?”

“Oh for fuck's sake, you can’t give me one minute can you?” Out of the corner of her eye she clearly saw Joseph, chest still bare because of course it was, and glasses covering too blue eyes from the harsh glare of the sun.

Rook turned in his direction when he dared to step closer. As if she gave him permission. “Nah huh.” She shook her head sporadically, jamming a finger in his direction that stopped him in his tracks and left him looking more amused than anything. “You leave all your crazy over there and I’ll stay here.”

“That’s how you think of me? You believe I’m crazy?”

She stood on unsteady feet, missing the way he continued forward, hands out to grab her in case she fell. “I’m sure you’ve been called worst.”

He nodded once, following her line of sight as she took in his chest, littered in scars from childhood well into his time at Eden’s Gate. “The way you mark yourself, say it’s for atonement. Normal people don’t do that shit.”

“Well,” He laughed softly head tipping a bit to the side reminiscent of Boomer, “maybe ‘normal’ is what we are trying to deviate from. Isn’t being ‘normal’ what dug America into such a deep hole where all you can find is corruption and anger?”

Rook shrugged. Not in the right frame of mind to debate politics. She stumbled closer until she could smell him. No cologne like John had smelt of when he got in her face wielding a tattoo gun, not the natural earthy smell Jacob carted around with him that reminded her of a lumberjack. It wasn’t unpleasant, just foreign and hard to place. It left her leaning into the hand he used to steady her that rested on her cheek.

“They look painful.” Stupid. Such a foolish thing to say or even bring up because the scars she was referencing looked old and dull. A mark from childhood. A light pink stretch of tight skin that she would’ve missed if she hadn’t been looking for it. He took it in stride though. Didn’t grimace of wince. Seemingly accustomed to the lack of filter people had when the bliss was coursing through their veins. It was meant to make people see wasn’t it? It made the truth spill from her lips. So maybe it wasn’t so bad if she just…

Her hand reached out carefully as she neared him. Slotting perfectly against his side and basked in the warmth he exuded when an arm wrapped over her shoulders. She pressed the flat of her palm on his ribs. Feeling the ridges of bones and the contrast the scars gave. “You’re too skinny.”

That seemed to surprise him. It caught him off guard, though he’s seen her love spread towards those sinners she deemed her friends, he just never assumed that sympathy would extend to him as well.

“And this,” she tapped at a low scar marking him for lust near his hip bone. “Any lower and you’d have scratched your cock.” She ignored how his eyes grew wide at her crudeness. “That was dumb.” She outlined the words with her nail. Not lucid enough to be aware of how goosebumps had begun to crop up on his skin.

“Child, we should remove you from the bliss.” He tried to ignore how her butterfly-light touch roaming over scars and tattoos made him feel more secure then he had in a while. It was a feeling he never had the chance to indulge in lately. “It makes you--”

“Really fucked up. Yeah.” She whispered it with a tinge of regret staining her voice. Too afraid to catch Joseph’s ever perceptive eyes. Instead opting to stare at the layout of his body and how his muscles tensed whenever she roamed over a sensitive patch of skin. “It makes me hate you.” Though her touch said otherwise.

Joseph’s throat felt tight when his mind finally kicked back into gear and he forced his feet to move. Dragging Rook along with him because despite the trance he put her in he was a man of his word and truly did want to get her away from the fumes making a thick fog in the air.

“Do they hurt?” She was leaning heavily on him, eyes dipping in and out of focus as she walked alongside him in a field of flowers and a lake to their right. She tapped at words etched on his forearm, clinging his limb to her chest like it belonged to her. It was something during his time at Eden’s gate, praising the Lord because this was Joseph they were talking about.

Joseph didn’t answer, he only sighed something light and stopped in his tracks. He took a moment to give a quick outlook of the area, skipping over the white pickup that held a few of his own that were meant to be driving further North. If his brother wasn’t expecting him he might be tempted to stay with Rook in her hallucinations and want to explore his body.

“Only a test.” He turned to her, cupping the nape of her neck to draw their heads near. “You are a temptation child, laid in my path for me to overcome.” Joseph drew in a tight breath that sputtered out with a whistle through clenched teeth when he felt her arms tug him near. Wrapping around his slim waist and resting her palms above his jeans. “Thank you.” She was too out of it to take in his words really. To comprehend what he was speaking about or even referencing to show gratitude, but she hummed in response.

Already the bliss was leaving her system, eyes losing their milky haze since he drew her far from the bliss polluting the street that Joseph supposed would be another headache for him to deal with. That show of her wrath, destroying his thing, whether intentional or not, on a normal day it would dissuade him. Though the experience she imparted him with, it almost felt religious. He had a flock who worshipped him like a God, he didn’t need Rook to show devotion, though he wanted it. It was a sign, an extension of Faith from above telling him there was more to this woman who had been tearing down the project. There was kindness and love harbored somewhere deep in her soul.

He’d just have to try harder to bring it out of her.


	26. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Joseph comes to the realization that Rook is his final reward

He wasn’t emotionally sound. And really she didn’t expect him to be. No normal person would even be able to fathom the end of the world, even if they were staring down fire and felled trees. It was earth-shattering. Of course that’s not accounting for the fact that his family was slaughtered. He had to deal with the knowledge that he was right, that all those years spent building Eden’s Gate wasn’t some crazy fantasy, but all that hard work was really for nothing. Because the people he had been building his future with was gone.

And all he had to comfort him was her. Believe it or not she wasn’t too keen on the idea. But he was starting to scare her. Pacing back and forth, wearing a rut into the floor with a fucking pistol in his hand and a white bound with a golden symbol in the other. She wasn’t about to question where he got either of those items. Not when he had dove so far into his mind that she was sure he wasn’t in touch with reality anymore.

Rook stood still, shoulders drawn up around her neck. Trembling each time his voice rose higher than normal.

He paused in his movements, turned towards the wall and took glances between the book in his right and the knife in his left. “I don’t know anymore Lord. I’m lost, scared. Have you left me?” A sob caught in his throat. “Is this punishment for letting a snake invade my garden, for not protecting my brothers and sister?” Whispering now, which was almost worse in a way. “What must I do to have you speak to me again? Just say the words and I’ll act. I need you to guide me.”

His tossed the book behind him. And Rook had enough sense to at least lean out to grab it before it knocked over the radio across the room. She clutched it to her chest, bowed her head and inhaled the scent of worn leather and fire that clung to it as a distraction.

Joseph’s strangled whine caught her attention. Made her head snap upwards and pulled her brows down in confusion. He was slicing into his skin. Stretching out his forearm to show skin that held haphazardly crafted text. He was slashing through scripture he had carved in his skin once upon a time. Now, in an action akin to John, he was cutting a thick line right through the middle of those words. With seemingly little care for his health or even the pain he must’ve been feeling.

“Joseph!” She let the book drop, rushed to grab him around the shoulders and spin him around. That didn’t stop him. But he did slow down, and he smiled. Fucking smiled at her like this was some joke she wasn’t in on. Rook squeezed at his wrist, shaking it roughly until the knife, now dripping with blood, clattered to the floor. Spinning somewhere under the couch that she’d have to grab later.

Rook clung to him. Drew him so near to her chest she swore she was smothering him.

He was still mumbling. Now incoherently, scaring her with how broken he was when he was usually so composed.

“The fuck is wrong with you?”

Joseph didn’t answer. Only sighed into her skin when his sentence came to an end. His knees buckled, dragging them both down in an act that was too purposeful on his account. The look in his eyes that she caught was clearing up. Recognizing who was cradling him, who was twisting his arm out in expectation with worry etched on her face.

She was a blessing at that moment. Someone to pull him back from the edge he was precariously hanging off of by a single thread. He was so close to fully losing it, to cross a point of no return.

“You’re an angel.” Mumbled into her chest as he inched closer to her. Hands hesitant to wrap around the waist of someone who was the downfall of the project. She brought about the collapse at the price of his family. And now she was shushing him with soothing words and a hand trailing up and down his spine. “Truly Rook,” He pulled back to stare at her. Eyes going wide in quick realization. “You are my angel. How could I still be blind?” He laughed, tossed something manic in the air that died down when she squeezed his bicep.

“My gift Lord. I see. I understand. You haven’t left me, never. You never would. You’ve given this to me.” Through hooded eyes he drank in her disheveled appearance. “Look at us, living out the end of the world in each other's arms. With me finally reaping the benefits of all those years of misfortune.” Joseph was rambling. Switching his focus to some spot on the wall behind Rook. “He never forgot about me, never meant for my entire life to be full of pain. All of that can be forgiven when I have the most divine gift all for the taking.” He smiled one last time before his eyes sharpened back on her. Flicking down to her parted lips before he launched forward like a dog let off his leash. He shoved her down, let her back collide with the cement floor and took her lips. Claimed her with a tongue invading her mouth. When he broke the kiss she noticed how out of place he looked. That his hair had come undone and that he appeared dirtier than before.

“Mine for the taking,” he repeated it like a mantra. “For whatever I please to do with you.”


	27. Unholy in My Eyes

Hiding it had been stupid in hindsight. Joseph was sedulous, a man who knew things that he just shouldn’t. She kept her mouth so very fucking tight. Lips sealed around a secret when she was locked in a bunker with a man slated with the unanswered crime of snipping the bud of life from his baby girl before it even bloomed.

The way he looked at her when they were first plunged down here, forced it would seem by the hand of God himself in order to escape the hell that was brewing outside, It wasn’t right. There was something off in his gaze whenever he sat in front of her in the same worn red chair Dutch had all those months ago. He would feed her as though she was a child, bathe her with a rag he had found. Peel her clothes from her body and let his eyes gravitate to her stomach. She wasn’t showing, was still flat even though she had a life of her own growing inside her. But his eyes said he knew, his touch that fluttered over her middle was almost coaxing her to just say it. To tell him what he already appeared to know.

She woke up too many times with Joseph hovering. Sitting on the floor by her side, cradling her head to his bare chest and mumbling prayers under his breath. Praying for strength, for safety and guidance. It was nothing like the first sermon she interrupted when this whole mess was a simple arrest. It wasn’t _right_.

Joseph knew. Simple as that. He had to know because when she began to grow round with a kid of her own there was no shock. He only smiled. Tipped his head from across their rickety table they were dining at. “Is that so?” Too fucking sly. Conniving. “Well, doesn’t this cause for celebration.” He chuckled, reaching across the table with hands that coaxed their fingers to interlock. “Can you imagine having a child down here,” his eyes fluttered around the room before landing back on her. “It’ll be truly magical to start something new. To nurture it properly.” He stressed the word properly. Drew it out until she cringed inwardly. It had certain implications directed at a Seed born years ago that never lived to see the outside world or meet her uncles.

That thought tore her open. Ripped her apart at the seams worse than she believed it ever could. To know that this cult could’ve been stopped if that little girl grew, she could’ve been the catalyst. Something for the Seeds to gravitate towards. It would’ve brought empathy from all three, maybe it would’ve stopped the voices in Joseph’s head.

“Rook?”

She didn’t know she was crying until Joseph was standing by her side. Grabbing her around the shoulders and moving them towards their shared bed. Pulling her along when her mind was shutting down at the prospect at being stuck with such a mad man who lacked mercy for his own blood.

“Quiet child. Shhh.” He smoothed a hand down her back as he pushed them on the mattress. Repositioning Rook to curl on her side when her instinct was to lie on her stomach. “This is a gift. A cause for celebration as I’ve said.”

“You can’t believe that.”

At the silence that followed she swiveled her eyes upward to his face. His lips were in a tight line, either anger or annoyance, she couldn't tell. His eyes were restless. Bouncing around the bunker like he was searching for something. Fingers clenched into fists when he drew them in his lap. “Not entirely, no.” She was waiting for him to add on a ‘it just seemed like the right thing to say.’ But Joseph wasn’t cruel, he wouldn't joke about this situation.

He leaned forward. Forearms resting on his thighs with a bowed head. Hands clasped at the nape of his neck. “If I am really stuck down here with you, with a sinner who never reached atonement and still has a myriad of things to confess for, I suppose I assumed that there would be a reason to this fate. That at the very least I’d have the honor of creating the next generation to see the new world.” He turned his head slightly, catching her wide eyed expression, and he just laughed. Too calm for what he was saying. “We need children who don’t know of the corruption of how things used to be.”

“My kid won’t know.”

He nodded. Unsatisfied. “Yes. But it won’t be my blood, nor my flesh. It won’t have the blood of my dead brothers, they won’t have the chance of their DNA living on. The Seed family stops at me then? How can I accept that after everything I did? Our family legacy just surmounts to nothing, for I have no heirs to tell my story and build into what I worked for.”

Joseph’s eyes flickered to her stomach. Almost glaring at the bulge there. 

“You’re jealous.”

“I’m angry.” He whispered softly, a threat veiled behind the guise of a simple correction. Reaching out a hand to push up her shirt to reveal her taut skin stretching wide over the life inside her. His hand splayed across her abdomen, fingers putting pressure lightly there. “This one is pointless. They serve no purpose if they don’t have my blood running through their veins.”

Rook couldn’t get up fast enough. Not when Joseph was sitting right by her head and ready to grab her if she so much as twitched. She couldn’t fight him when he pinned her down. He wasn’t careful in the slightest when he flipped her effortlessly on her stomach and leaned down on top of her.

“This child isn’t worthy Rook, forget about it.” He placed more weight on her until her bones popped and creaked. “We can make life from my seed, a holier seed, no doubt, then whatever sinner you let do this to you.” He was fully on top of her, chest pressing into her back. Making it hard to breathe or even speak out against him. “We’ll get rid of this problem together. You have nothing to worry about child,” Whispered when he saw tears trek down her cheeks. “We’ll make something far more beautiful.”


	28. Breakdown

It was a confession of sorts she supposed. Anguished cries to the heavens that were only between her and God. The God she was cursing out, ranting and raving with stomps of her feet and a litany of words that would harm the ears of any passerby.

It was the literal definition of a mental breakdown. The whole nine yards was being played out. Tears streaming down her face, snot clogging her nose, making it almost impossible to breathe. Mud had dirtied her face, made her look like a lunatic that had taken one too many falls which resulted in a few screws being knocked loose.

Rook chucked her bag in a fit of a rage, tossing it over her shoulder to send it sprawling along the grassy field she wandered through that was thigh high and pissing her off more than it should. With the pitiful scream that followed she missed the imperceivable click of her radio as it connected with the ground.

“So fucking stupid. So goddamn dumb!” Her fist connected with a tree. Over and over. Again and again. Until there was more blood added to her body, flowing freely from battered knuckles that she didn’t have the supplies to fix.

Her body crumpled. She folded in on herself after kicking ruthlessly at her bag that laid at her feet. Once on the floor she kicked it again for good measure, anger searing through every logical thought in her head.

The radio crackled once. Probably broken. Sending signals it couldn’t connect with. And yet hundreds of miles away, spiraling far into the heart of the center island in Hope County that Rook never dared to venture on, her radio _was_ connecting with something. Someone. It was pinging against towers and made Joseph jolt from where he sat. Head once bowed to take in overflowing letters he had yet to respond to and paperwork that had been deferred to him. He stayed seated, eyes sharpening in the dark room only lit by moonlight pouring in through an open window.

His radio, old with the plastic chipping off, stood out on his bed where he left it. The noise that came out of the receiver had him rise slowly, palms pressed flat on his desk, head tipped to the side as his eyes slid shut. Listening. Trying to tell if the sound was human or some malfunction. Because it was drawn out and almost like a whine. So quiet, so broken.

“Can’t do it. God I can’t. And everyone just expects--” That whine was there again. This time more choked off and strangled. That made Joseph move forward. Grabbing at the radio as he collapsed down on his bed with the receiver pressed to his ear. The words were muffled, far away, a voice speaking through layers of cotton that made it hard to hear.

He listened nonetheless, unsure of this being accidental, if this person was seeking out guidance or not.

“I killed people. Fucking slaughtered them. And I took _pride_ in it.” Joseph noted how disgusted this woman sounded, and was almost tempted to speak, to let her know that he could offer assistance, ease the pain she was feeling. “Wrath and pride and fucking envy. Guess I can add sloth to the list now.” She laughed, bitter and cruel. “Some deputy _I_ am. Don’t deserve the title.”

Joseph drew back, hissing through his teeth with recognition. Rook. Broken and crying out without the knowledge that he was hearing her worries. That God had aligned the stars perfectly for such an act to happen. He had granted Joseph allowance to listen in on Rook, a wayward soul he would give anything for to see apart of his flock.

She screamed, loud and with no words. A whine slipping out a moment later from nearby gunfire that didn’t help with the frame of mind she was falling into. She was a mess, she knew that, knew that if one of the Seeds walked out between the trees and approached her with an offer of ceasefire hanging heavy in the air, that she would sit there and listen. With closed eyes she would take them up on whatever offer they’d present to her because seriously, fuck this war.

“I’m not--not doing it anymore. They can’t make me.” Her words were choppy, cut off with hiccups, “I’m done. I--I...I won’t.” Rook was well aware of the people that relied on her. That so many saw her passing by on the street and knew they could count on her. They could trust that everyday she spent in Hope County was a day spent saving lives. Pushing back the cult that ruled every aspect of their lives.

Without her she wouldn’t be surprised if the resistance in all regions fell apart. She kickstarted those groups of ragtag soldiers after all, gave them hope and power, even footing against the cult. The only ones fighting before she waltzed in was the whitetails, but it was a losing battle for them. Jacob was like a dog with a bone.

She found that she really didn’t care.

“Greed.” Her hands traced a patch of skin to accompany those words that Joseph couldn’t see from where he sat all those miles away. “I won’t do it. Everyone here could go to hell for all I care.” Joseph, with a frown on his face and with a heavy heart, didn’t yet realize the weight or severity of how she spoke. That was until the coming weeks where no one could find deputy Rook. They couldn’t reach her via radio, there was no sightings of her. Jacob’s hunters and John’s Chosen were at a loss.

She was gone. Left the people of Hope County to fend for themselves and ultimately yield to Eden’s Gate.


	29. The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fic to commemorate the release of new FarCry 5 content that will be released today!

He was scared.

He could lie—gaze up at her as she fluttered around him with garden shears in her hands as she worked on trimming his beard down—and he would lie right to her face. Smile with teeth that were bright and tell her everything was fine. That he was fine.

The shaking is what gave it away, the way his fingers jumped and trembled. Or maybe it was how distant he was as he counted down the days like an eager kid on Christmas. He got quiet, prayed more than what was normal. Grabbed her around the waist too many times in one day to the point where she started getting concerned, worried that he would snap with anxiety before the day arrived.

7 years. Disked down to 2 hours now.

2 hours left and he pulled her away from where she was packing up their stuff, not knowing what was going to greet them outside and not willing to be blindsided, and he asked her to cut his hair.

That’s where they were at. With her being oh so careful snipping around his neck to make him look just as The Father had when he had last seen his flock. His faithful followers that she was praying--for his sake--still believed in him.

Rook was just as scared as him. She just hid it better. Gave him a soft place to land whenever he got that distant look in his eyes and she reminded him that he had always been right. And if he said seven years than it had to be seven years. No more no less. They were leaving. Walking right out of the bunker they had come to know so well into a world not at all like the one they left in a bath of fire.

They left behind chaos. Corruption and death. They could walk out to find the same thing. Hope replaced with agony in an instant. Maybe Joseph wasn’t a prophet at all, just some crazy man who struck a bizarre coincidence. Or maybe he was a prophet only for a time and a new king was somewhere out there, ready to lead the masses. Someone who wasn’t a worn old man at the age of 49 with a receding hairline and no heirs to take his place.

But she couldn’t worry, couldn’t voice her pain to Joseph because he was already standing by the stairs. A heavy bag thrown over his shoulder and a tight smile adorning his lips.

“Shall we?” He extended his hand. Wiggled his fingers playfully and waited for her to grab her own equally heavy bag as she made her way towards him. Rook didn’t speak, only grabbed onto a bare shoulder and tugged him down to lay a kiss on his rough stubble. An answer on its own.

Joseph was the one to open the bunker doors. As heavy as they were and as thin as he had gotten, he shoved them open with vigor. Let them chime and clamor shut with a resounding bang as they swung on their hinges.

And just that small glimpse of the outside, the feel of sunlight after seven years, the feel of dirt and gravel crunching under torn shoes. Rook was right back there. Stepping out of Dutch’s bunker as a terrified deputy ready to take back her friends and get the hell out before she was killed. It made her knees weak to think like that. So she leaned further on Joseph. Embedded herself into his side as he climbed the steps with care. As if he was afraid such a glorious scene was about to be taken from him. Like he couldn’t believe it was all real.

He broke away from her hold before she could protest. Fell to his knees a few feet to their left and grabbed at grass between clenched fists. Mumbling prayers of thanks she couldn’t quite hear. She understood his relief though. They had been trapped in a metal box. Hearing bombs drop for what seemed like months, felt the earth rocking beneath their feet like the ground was about to open up down the middle and swallow them whole. Then came the rain, not the tiny pitter pattering that lulled a man to sleep, it was rough and violent, like being out on the open sea, “at least it’d put out any fires made previously”, Joseph laughed when he saw the worry on her face all those years ago. And really what came next was worse. Silence. Dead quiet except for the wind. For all they knew the world above could’ve been ash and dust at that time. It was truly a miracle seeing all this grass and fully grown trees.

It didn’t seem real.

Yet she had the most perfect picture of Joseph worshipping the earth and glancing over his shoulder with tears in his eyes. He was up in an instant when she let her bags crash to the floor along with herself.

“Rook?” He cupped her cheeks, pulled her in close and kissed at the shell of her ear as she sighed.

“It’s beautiful.” And it was. With blooming flowers and clear blue skies.

Joseph hummed. Curled in close until she could feel the heat radiating off his skin. “It is. I'm grateful, I am. Though I can’t help but wish my family was here.” She pulled back with a sharp inhale. Brushed at his saddened tears with her thumbs and whispered apologies against his cheek. Something she’s done a thousand times, but it couldn’t hurt once more. “Jacob and John deserved this Eden. This is what I’ve been telling them both about since we were young. They needed this.” She kept her mouth shut, only kissed him a little bit harder. More on the lips to try and convey her words.

Their heads ended up bowed together. Breathing each other's air and enjoying the fruit of Joseph’s grief. It was peaceful.

Was.

In the next moment they were pulling apart. Eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and fear. She’s heard that sound before. They both had, instead of twittering birds Hope County was always awoken to one sound that had been ingrained into everyone's head.

Gunfire.

Off in the distance but so close and a sound neither could forget easily.

Loud pops, rapid fire, a machine gun no doubt. And explosions added to the mix that made their little glass house shatter around them. The screams that followed were worse.

“We should check that out.” He was reaching over slowly to grab at a rucksack she dropped, gathering it in his arms and preparing where to walk. “It might be some of ours.”

“Joseph--”

“I can’t abandon my flock. Not after we’ve come so far.” She saw his pupils grow wide as another round of bullets ricocheted in the distance.

“We need to go back inside, act like we never came out and wait a little longer.”

His mouth opened, ready to argue judging by how his lips were taut and his brows were pulled down. He never got the chance. An arrow whizzed by. Missing him by inches and lodging in the smooth bark of a tree behind him. Not a warning shot, not when another landed equally close to her thigh. Puffing up rocks and dirt before she scrambled to get on her feet. Leaving the bags and yanking Joseph up just as he grabbed his gold bound book. “Run!”

And run they did. Disappearing in a forest they couldn’t recognize as Hope County. Weaving between trees with strangers at their heels who fired off bullets and arrows alike.

They came looking for Hope. Walked through the gates with Joseph at the helm. And Joseph was wrong. This wasn’t the fresh start for society that he wanted, that the world needed. This was worse. Fear and death doubled tenfold. Only now there was no one to stop the chaos.


	30. Interruptions (NSFW)

“I’m going to harm him.” Joseph’s fingers bit into her waist, nails digging into soft flesh as he rolled his hips up. Moving a tad too harshly in a rare show of anger for the man outside the door who refused to be ignored. Not that she blamed him, it was hard enough to focus knowing anyone could walk in at any given moment, harder still with the incessant knocking on Joseph’s door.

“I’ll hold you down.” Technically speaking she could, she was on top this time, and enjoying how much deeper he was that way, stroking nerves unused to being touched. She patted at his chest like he was a spooked animal and not a man with the strength to toss her off of him and deal with the nuisance making the cords in his neck stand out.

A series of bangs, a fist curled to slam into wood, made Rook jump and Joseph curse under his breath. Something less PG than normal.

“Down boy.” Rook joked, frowning when he only sighed through clenched teeth. “Ignore it.” She leaned down, pressing their bodies together to whisper in his ear. She cupped his cheek, thumbs rubbing at his skin as she kissed him. Easing away his frayed nerves until she felt him relax under her.

It was easy after that. She fell into him. Allowed him to wrap an arm around her middle so she couldn’t move away from him. He thrusted up, tugging her down and closer in the process.

A mewl fell from her lips, loud to Joseph but not to whoever knocked on the door again.

Joseph groaned out loud. Legs kicking animatedly. Rucking up the blankets as Rook sat up when his arm fell limply off her sweaty body. Her hands smoothed across his chest. Running over scars and tattoos. “Should we just let him in?”

“We’re busy. I told him I would be busy, that I needed a day to myself.” There wasn’t just anger there this time. No, it was something more. Something that made her chest ache. He looked so worn out, so tired and in need of a day that wasn’t filled with Eden’s Gate drama. “They will be able to last one day without me, I’m sure.”

“Maybe it’s important.”

He whined. Joseph fucking Seed tipped his head back and whined at her words, eyes slamming shut tight. “With John...it will be…” He grunted, searching for kind words, “important to him, yes, probably blown out of proportion though.”

Rook frowned, eyes flicking between him and the door. The unlocked door. If he was desperate enough he could come in. He just didn’t have the foresight to try the door knob. “I can take your mind off it.” She grinded down on him a little harder, his hands tightening around her waist made her stop.

“I’m not exactly aroused with my brother standing outside the door.” And she could feel it, he was growing soft inside her. Not the most pleasant feeling.

Another knock. “I need you! Fucking open the door!”

Joseph snarled. Teeth bared as he pulled her in close again. Hips jumping off of the mattress. “Let’s let him in them if he’s so eager.” She mumbled when she felt the sporadic beat of his heart under her fingertips.

He acted as if he hadn’t heard her, not willing to go that far. Shoving down his wrath and switching their roles quick as he flipped them around. Making her lie flat on her back as he slotted in between her splayed legs that wrapped wide around his waist.

“I know your mad—“

“More than mad.” He confirmed. Something different in his eyes and voice then she’s ever witnessed. It was hotter than it had any right to be. Seeing such a calm pious preacher like himself become unwound before her.

He drove himself in deeper as he sank closer. Hips flush against hers as he grabbed her legs and tossed them over his shoulders. He moved easily, making obscene noises that filled the room. “Is it urgent John? Did you need me?” Joseph didn’t look back at the door as he asked, keeping his eyes on her.

“Of course I fucking need you! Or else I wouldn’t be standing out here for thirty minutes.”

She reached up, looping arms around his neck to whisper in his ear. “Let him in.” Let your anger show for once. They’d atone later, her more than him when she admitted to letting her wrath infect The Father.

Joseph acquiesced though, smiling with something bordering on vehemence when he gave the go ahead to his little brother.

The yelp that followed was worth it. A slew of curse words coming after the annoyed “about time,” he had the audacity to say before realizing the scene he walked in on. Bastard deserved it for all she cared.

As much as Joseph tried to keep her covered, not willing to give his brother a show, she could see a sliver of him over Joseph’s shoulder. Saw how he was hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, cheeks flushed from what little she could make out from her angle pinned beneath Joseph.

“What did you need?” Still not calm, laced with a twinge of annoyance and anger as he glanced back at John.

“You know what,” he held his hands up, eyes pointed down at the floor as he back up slowly. “No, no I’ll wait. Never mind.”

Joseph rolled his hips slow, making her groan despite the circumstances. “Look at me when you speak John.”

She hid her laughter with a cough. He was fucking with him. And she was glad she was here for it. Glad she could see John in a position of complete awkwardness where he didn’t appear confident for once in his life.

He was standing at the doorway, half turned, an animal ready to bolt. “I’d really rather not. It’s not important.”

“Seemed pretty important a minute ago. You could’ve waited. But you need me now, you kept knocking.”

John had already closed the door before Joseph could finfish speaking. Slamming it rough enough to make her cringe as he shouted behind the wood, “Lesson learned Joe, won’t bother you again.”

Rook finally let herself laugh. Catching Joseph seemingly off guard as he glanced down at her, eyes softening to see her loose and ready for him.

“Sorry for that. Where were we darling?”

“I believe,” she pulled him in closer, kissing his forehead between his scrunched brow to erase the last of his annoyance, “you were trying to fuck me, make me forget there’s a world outside to return to.”

“Yes,” He braced his forearms on either side of her head as he sunk deeper, “That was the plan. And I wouldn’t want to keep you bereft would I?”


	31. Sneaking Around

The smell of him was the first thing that hit her. Invading her senses in the best way possible, enveloping her until she felt like she was drowning. Next came the sound of him, softly padding in the house. Harsh steps clicking through the hall that were soon swapped for socked feet as he wandered further inside. Pushing his scent her way until she deigned to do the same.

Their routine never changed. That fact would be comforting if not for the lingering sensation twirling in her gut reminding her that this was wrong. That sneaking around behind the backs of so many that she still considered her friends was the worse thing to do, the worst kind of betrayal when the man she waited to see every night was referred to as The Father by the masses.

And yet the pull he had on her was so strong that even if she wanted to she didn’t think she’d be able to break free of him.

“You’re home early.” Mumbled with her back turned to him. Eyes locked firmly outside the window half covered by pastel curtains. Hands locking together in front of her to avoid the insane urge in her brain that a proper omega would greet her alpha with a keen in her throat and a kiss to follow.

 _Her alpha._ It was still so fucking surreal.

Not like he’d let her forget. Each night before she snuck back to the side where she belonged, he’d press sharp teeth onto her neck, willing it into her mind and at the same time forcing her to buy shirts with higher collars en masse.

“I tried, didn’t want to miss you.” She winced, scent turning sour around them as she felt stabs of guilt that made her stomach curl into knots. They weren’t in a real relationship, she couldn’t wait around forever.

They were lucky this time.

“Sorry.”

He sighed. Drawn out and so soft she barely heard it. Her eyes dipped shut. Blocking out the world before Joseph drew her back in by literally drawing her in close. He tugged her until her back slammed into his chest. “Sorry for what? I can’t be mad when I’m given this time with you, no matter how short it turns out to be. I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

She glanced over her shoulder, a hand on his jaw, rubbing back and forth. Stroking at his stubble as she trailed fingers down his neck.

He leaned in just a little bit closer, brushing over her nose in an act that was intimate, maybe a tad too much for them. It was fine for other alphas and omegas, mated alphas and omegas. They weren’t that close.

His lips were on her, brushing over her own and teasing his teeth along her flesh. There was never any harsh bites with him, she didn’t have to worry.

Such a strange alpha.

“Can I try something with you?”

He pulled back, eyes shining. His head tipped to the left, reaching down to grab at a hand she still hand at her front, he raised it to his lips. Kissing her knuckles and waiting for her to continue. “Anything.”

That’s where that left them, with him following willingly to their too small bathroom he deemed just enough for him and her. Joseph went down easy when her hands met his bare shoulders and she pushed him, easing him back to sit on the closed toilet seat. “You trust me too much.” She noted, cupping his jaw, thumbs digging into his scent gland. Rubbing the flesh there until she caught how he scent became sharper, highlighting the smooth floral points that surrounded her.

“Never met an alpha who’d give this much power, who’d let an omega on top.” Normally that’d be an insult. It’d imply calling someone defective, that somewhere along the lines their biology fucked up. She knew he didn’t mind, she’s said it before, of course that particular moment involved more apologies on her part. With Joseph laughing, a hand on her forearm and telling her how he has to be different, that’s why he was chosen. Why he’s the one leading the masses.

If anything he took it as a compliment, a way to solidify the fact that he was really a prophet doing the lord's work.

“I never mind switching roles. You look beautiful given so much power.” He whispered out gently as she straddled him. Though there was confusion in his eyes. Curious as to where she was taking this. Eyes skipping over her face and out towards her hand when she popped open the cabinet below the sink.

She fished around, thankful for Joseph’s hand on her hip keeping her from falling off his lap. Her fingers locked around a little black box, giving out a soft _aha_ upon finding what she had been looking for.

Rook righted herself, cradling the case against her chest before setting it out on the ledge of the sink. “You’re beard is growing wild.”

“I thought you liked it.” He mumbled, leaning back and taking her in. There was mischief in his eyes. He was thinking of something else entirely. She could play along.

“Yes. But when we’re in bed and you’re between my thighs, I don’t like it.” She caught the look of concern on his face and laughed. “I’m not cutting it all off. Just a trim.”

He nodded. A quick jerk of his head as he squirmed to sit up a little taller. Pulling her in close as she laid out her razor of choice. A fancy electrified thing she assumed was a present from John. “What? Would I not like you without a beard.”

“No, I really don’t think you would.”

Rook laughed, bright and loud in their confined space as she leaned down to kiss him, face scrunching up as his facial hair scratched at her skin. She broke the kiss with a pat to his cheek.

“We’re not doing that again until this is taken care of.”

He simply smiled. Fingers tapping at her hip bones. “We can’t have that, can we omega? Go ahead, I’ll let the artist work.” He reached up, a hand holding the back of her head. “And if you make me look like a young boy again with the inability to grow a beard, you won’t see me until it grows back Child.”


	32. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy stumbles upon Joseph and finds him sick and vulnerable

He had wandered far into the surrounding forest that was his compound--like an idiot. Of course when he made the decision for an early morning walk at 2 in the morning it had seemed like a good idea. His skin felt like it was on fire, and his head was pounding out a painful rhythm that made him wince every few seconds.

It had been so long since he had gotten sick he forgot how bad it could be. That his own body could turn on him with the flip of a coin. Joseph knew viruses lingered and would sneak into his fold, this was logical and normal and yet he was upset. Upset enough to seek refuge in the woods, far away from anyone who could be victim to the unjust wrath that poured out of him when he was feeling so unwell.

Joseph let his forearm slam into the bark of a tree to steady himself. Slowly sliding down, letting his knees buckle and give out on him. He fell with a puff of dirt popping up around him as he curled up on his side. Content where he was with the cooling grass on his cheek and a breeze stirring around him.

He heard her before he saw her. There was the not so quiet sound of her approach, branches and leaves crunching beneath her heavy footfalls along with the tune she was humming.

He winced, curling further in on himself when he heard the blasphemy that she mumbled when she saw him. If he wasn’t so sick he’d like to believe that he would’ve had the strength to remind her not to take the Lord’s name in vain, especially not in his presence.

“You dying Joseph?”

The laugh he let out was interrupted with a coughing fit strangled out from his lungs. He unfurled slightly to look up at her with the hint of a smile. “Not yet child.”

“Shame.” Rook clicked her tongue in a show of disappointment. A sound that made him frown.

She stalked near, crouching down and watched how his head bobbed to follow her movements until she was sitting in front of him. “You’d be doing the world a favor.” Her words were whispered out, using a tone so soft, one he never thought her capable of. They lacked the bite, the anger and sarcasm that usually followed her everywhere, the one that made Joseph wonder just how long it’d take for her to see his side. In hindsight maybe it was the bottled water and torn cloth she suddenly had splayed out in front of her that made this woman appear more saintly than she ever has before.

Her hand only hesitated for a moment before pressing to his forehead. He jumped at the contact, eyes failing to focus or even realize she had gotten as close as she had. “You look like you’re dying though.” Her head tipped, a curious gleam in her eyes. “What are you doing so far from home?” In all truth he wasn’t miles away, not as isolated as she would’ve liked, maybe a two minute walk. But that was a dangerous distance for someone as high profile as him, especially when he was too weak to hold up his own weight.

“I needed the air. A moment to clear my head.” He smiled up at her, leaning into the cool touch her hand offered. “And it seems as if God sent me an Angel to make sure I don’t fall prey to any ill creatures wishing me harm.”

She pulled her arm away, curling it in on her chest to give him a once over. Other people would get loopy from a fever. Their temperature would rise and they’d be off in lala land. Some part of her was hoping that it would be the opposite for Joseph. That he would finally act like a normal man and not some sort of demi god who spoke in tongues.

No luck though, considering he was gazing up at her from where he now rested his cheek against the grass with a dazed smile on his lips.

Her jaw tightened when he brushed long fingers over her knee, eyes half lidded as he took her in. “You may not believe me, yet you haven't walked away Rook.”

Even when she spoke again, telling him that there was still a chance for her to do just that, she was assisting him. Bringing water to chapped lips, swiping a water clogged piece of fabric across his head and cheeks to give him some form of release from the fever that held him in it’s grasp.

Rook stayed strong on her word that she could abandon him at any time she very well pleased, reminding him of that when he thanked her, even as she guided him to his feet she let him know this. She allowed him to put all his weight on her side as she walked through the winding forest belonging to his compound.

It didn’t do much good when she was constant in her ministrations. Eyes sharp to make sure they slipped inside his home unnoticed and she helped him into his bed, shoving a pillow beneath his head.

He was practically unconscious and she really doubted he would remember all of this come morning. Not if his fever spiked even more than it already had. So she didn’t leave him. Right in the heart of Peggie homeland under their noses and she was keeping watch over their prophet.

It was a death wish if he wasn’t lying in bed passed out, small groans of discontent slipping out from parted lips every few seconds. That drew some reserve of sympathy from her whenever he flipped and turned in his sleep. Unable to find comfort until her hand brushed over his cheek, rubbing at the clammy skin that burned her.

It was like that that she found some solace, no matter how small it really was. With him appearing more human and weak, a man that could be taken down and not really as untouchable as everyone believed, that her faith shook. Her walls dropped just that meager amount to him, and when he woke in the morning to find her still there, he would know just as she did that her mind had started to shift, the smallest acceptance had crept into her brain and really that was all he needed for his own Faith to be restored.


	33. Caught (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and the Deputy being in the bunker, and Joseph catches the Deputy masturbating. Things get awkward and they try to ignore each other for a couple of days. Until the Deputy accidentally catches Joseph masturbating in the shower and she decides to help him out.

It was the first time she heard Joseph Seed curse.

The muffled sound of his voice, low and rough, didn’t catch her attention until there was the added noise of the shifting of his feet--moving too quick as he backpedaled from their shared room--sounded out on the cement floor.

“Christ Rook.” The blasphemy that fell from his lips should’ve been sign enough on exactly just how horrified he was.

As he should be, walking in on her with splayed thighs and a hand buried between her folds, working furiously as her hips jerked up into her touch. Desperate for any sort of pleasure.

The scream she let out was close to a yelp, something high pitched and sudden that made Joseph jolt, shoulders pulling up tight around his neck, stumbling as he retreated back into the hallway. Making it a point to have his back towards her, a hand shielding his eyes from the sight he walked in on.

“Are you---Can you please make yourself decent?”

She didn’t need any other incentive than that to scramble off the bed. Knees shaking as she gathered her clothes, moving _quickquickquick,_ cheeks flushed red just as she was sure Joseph’s were.

Should she apologize? ‘Hey, sorry I didn’t tell you not to come bother me while I fucked myself on my fingers, It won’t happen again?’ No, no somehow that’d make things so much worse.

“Joseph--”

He held up a hand to stop her, wincing away when he caught a glimpse of her on the edge of his vision. He ran his eyes over her hesitantly from where she was perched on the bed, there was something in his gaze that had her more embarrassed than she initially was. Disgust and revulsion, though she expected that. But help her God there was another emotion buried under that making the heat in low in her stomach flare up.

“I don’t need to hear any explanation Rook. I know what I saw, I’m a man of forty, I don’t want excuses.”

“And I don’t need to be lectured like a child.” She snapped back, chin tipping higher in a false display of bravery. Not like she had the upper hand, they both felt that. “It’s normal.”

He sighed at her words. Turning away from her fully with arms held behind his back. Laced tight into fists with anger. “Perhaps I should treat you as a child after this display, maybe you need the guidance of a father. Is that what you lack?” Said more to himself than as a question to be answered.

He was gone before the shoe she threw his way had reached the empty air where he once stood. Banging against the wall with a dull thud and only serving to reinforce what he had just said. Childish and immature.

“Stupid fucking abstinent pious cult leader.”

Rook fell back on the bed, lying down to ignore the thrumming need still very apparent between her legs. “Fucking hell,” she didn’t risk shoving her hand back down her hastily thrown on pants, even with the sound of the shower coming through the bunker walls. 

The first thing she noticed when they got down here was the lack of doors, only flimsy sheets that could be pulled aside. It was too damn risky, especially when Joseph knew how to sneak up on her like a cat.

She’d just have to wait until something gave. Either his morals or how much she cared.

Somehow though, even after the interaction they had and with the knowledge of him seeing everything she had to offer, she thought their contained lives would go right back to normal. They’d never talk about it, but they could keep the polite soft spoken bullshit they’ve had going for months now. But of course it couldn’t be like that, that’d be too easy. Every gesture and sideways glance shared between them bordered on a type of caution that made her stomach tie up in knots.

They were both walking on eggshells. Even with Joseph’s show of bravado when he caught her in the act, now that it was said and done with a week passed he was still avoiding her eyes. Not catching her gaze and forcing eye contact at the dinner table like she was used to.

Late at night when they laid down to rest, he kept his back to her, almost falling off the bed with how far he was, it was a strange show of space placed between them. His prayers were more fervent come nighttime too, and if she was honest, he was starting to scare her.

That’s why she avoided him, kept out of his line of sight as if that would make him forget that moment he walked in on her with cries of ecstasy falling out of her mouth.

It’d take a goddamn miracle to break the tension that still lingered whenever they were in the same room. Something had to give.

*****

In her defense, the shower wasn’t on. Her mind was somewhere else when she woke up that morning feeling more than a little frustrated. She’s also like to point out that there was no sound coming from the bathroom, then again, there was no sign of Joseph anywhere in the bunker either.

Not that she thought much of that when she slipped inside the dim room. The sight that she got when he head tipped up for only half a moment was quite an eyeful.

Joseph was bare, back pressed against the wall with the shower curtain pulled wide open. Like he was debating getting out and grabbing the towel that hung loosely from a hook on the wall. It didn’t look like he got too far into his thought process.

His head was tipped back, exposing his neck. And he hand was dropped low, palming at himself. Rutting into his hand and grabbing at his cock with a tight fist. Thrusting, pulling at his flesh with fervor.

The gasp she let out was audible in the enclosed space, heard even over his own broken moans. Muted only by his teeth clenched together. A pitiful attempt really.

His eyes flicked up for a brief second, jumping towards her when she made way too much noise for what was supposed to be a moment saved for himself and no one else.

For the second time since knowing Joseph Seed, she heard him curse. It was loud and rough, a series of words that tumbled free and made her backtrack just one step. Scared of the sudden outburst breaking from his normally calm demeanor.

In no way would she ever consider him a violent man, but the look in his eyes at that moment said otherwise. “Are we making this a habit Rook?” His hand fell limp by his side, leaving his cock hanging hard between his thighs--she certainly was not looking down, honing in on the angry lines formed around his mouth and not the fat head of his dick.

His other hand grabbed at the meat of his thigh, nails biting into his skin in substitution for finishing himself off.

“At least answer me Child.” He tipped his chin up high, looking all in the world like he wasn’t affected by this in the slightest.

Rook opened her mouth, closing it again when nothing came to mind in the first few seconds. She let out a sigh, regaining footing with her hand braced on the wall. “A habit?” She swallowed, wincing at the harsh feeling of her dry mouth. “M’not trying to make it one. Wouldn’t be mad if that’s what happened.” Her cheeks burned at her own comment, trying too hard for levity, for teasing off all things, when the view she had of him bared before her had her reeling, so ready to strip down like she had done a week before.

“I don’t need help.” He laughed softly, head moving down to stare at the tiles. “And I don’t need to form any sinful routines.”

“You sure about that?” She took another step forward, eyes finally dropping down to his dick, which hadn’t softened in the slightest. There was a thick bead of precum welling up on his cockhead, it was an angry red, leaking and crying out for attention. “Looks like you need something.”

Joseph pulled himself out of the shower before she could decide what to do, baby blues lidded when they fell on her. He stepped in close to her space, hands--badly shaking hands--moved to hold her shoulders. Their heads tapped in a gesture of affection. They stood like that for several moments, with them sharing their breaths, before he made a move.

He placed a finger under her chin to tip it up. Brushing their lips lightly, not a real kiss, only something done to sate the urge growing in his stomach, curling low and making a warmth spread through his body.

It was just the kind of thing they needed to break that tension. Such a simple action was all that was needed to open the floodgates.


	34. Tattoos and Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married to Joseph for three years now, Rook finds a photo of his deceased wife

_“She’s beautiful hm?” His fingers lingered across his forearm, brushing over one of the many tattoos that littered his skin. He was right in that stated fact, the way she was captured in ink had her looking flawless. A thin face with long hair that covered one of her eyes, fitted with plush lips that were unsmiling._

_But yes, his wife, gone for almost twenty years, was gorgeous from what Rook could tell._

_There was a lump in her throat that was hard to talk past, so instead she deigned on just nodding. Leaning in closer from where she sat on the couch, forearms on her knees as she gazed at his skin. She brushed his own hand aside to rub at it, pulling him off of where he sat across from her on the coffee table until he was half in her lap._

_Rook felt his eyes on her when he leaned back on his elbows, sinking down into the cushions with his legs laying on top of hers, dangling off the edge. He was waiting for an answer, something to ease the concern that made his brow crease in the center. “Bet you two made a beautiful pair.”_

_And she could imagine it, she could see them walking down the street out for a walk while window shopping, barely enough money to sustain themselves from the way Joseph talked about his past. They were normal, young and full of life, at a pivotal moment in their lives where they were just beginning to grow into adults._

_Joseph hummed lightly, reaching out to grab her hand and pull them to his lips. His tongue snuck out to lave over a knuckle. “I see that look you have darling. Don’t worry about me, it’s in the past now. I’ve made amends with what has happened in my life thus far.”_

That’s where he left it that night. He yanked her closer to his body and they curled up on that too small couch with her head resting on his chest, hearing the pounding of his steady heartbeat. A hand tangled in her hair, rubbing small circles until she drifted off.

Life went on.

Despite the sadness that she saw sweep over his face that she now could pinpoint the source of--life went on.

As much as she wanted to bring it up, to sit him down and just talk, she couldn’t do that to him. He told her it was in the past, it wouldn’t do any good to bring up that shit. Not that she wasn’t curious, ever since he felt confident enough to tell him about his wife, dead and gone from reasons he hadn’t revealed yet, she was aching to know more.

Some days it seemed like she didn’t know her husband at all. He was a man wrapped in mystery, protected by the secrets he carried close to his heart the same as his brothers.

She desperately wanted that to change.

Early next morning, before the sun had a chance to rise, well before the birds began their songs, she woke to slip out of bed quietly. Untangling herself from Joseph, giving a parting kiss on his cheek, maybe as an apology for what she was about to do. Because there was no question in her mind that he didn’t want him to know too much of his past.

And yet she let herself creep into the attic with slow footsteps, careful to skip the top step, knowing from memory of how it creaked.

It had been almost two years since she had been in that enclosed space. Time had not been kind. A thin layer of dust had settled over everything, making the air thick when she breathed in. The lack of light wasn’t helping things. Serving to make her stumble around on hands and knees until she could grasp what she was looking for.

There was a mixture of their shared items in that attic. Packed away in boxes when they moved in, things they never bothered to bring out into their combined life. The amount of stuff he had was so small it was easy to locate what she was searching for.

It was a light purple color that was the size of a shoe box. It was light too, making her slam back on her rear when she lifted it, for some reason expecting it to be full.

This was the inkling of his life she could get a glimpse of before he moved to Hope County, before he set up as a preacher and met her, she had thought it’d be almost overflowing. Bursting with life and potential.

All she found when she lifted the lid with shaking fingertips--because this was wrong and an invasion of privacy and she knew this--was a collection of papers. Ranging from letters to pictures to some official documents she’d need more light to make out properly. 

She set everything aside, focusing on the photos. She could just barely make them out from the light coming from the moon, spilling inside with the help of an uncovered window to her left.

The first one she held was torn at the edge, the only sign of wear and tear. But it was well loved. And she could tell why. It showed what she could assume was his brothers. The likeness was there, disguised well by youth. Joseph had to be the one taking the picture, or maybe a parent? There were two boys sitting in frame, though it was poorly taken, like the children didn’t know they were being photographed.

Even if she didn’t know the context of the picture, she could almost _feel_ it. Somber and bleak. Maybe it was the stress outlining the eldest’s face, which was partially obscured by hair, hair that verged on being red but showed signs of turning a dark brown. The ratty clothes he was wearing didn’t help the mood. Nor did the dirty floor he was sitting on in the equally dirty house she could see. What changed the whole thing was the baby he cradled in his arms.

Not exactly an infant, old enough that Rook could tell it was a little boy, arms held up in the air and legs kicked out. His face scrunched up in displeasure at whatever situation they were in.

It suddenly felt much harder to breath.

Rook placed that one to the side, eyes lingering on it for half a second before she moved onto the next. And that was more what she was looking for. It made her smile, momentarily forgetting about the picture she just saw when this carried a whole different tone.

Joseph was there, twenty years younger. Crows feet not visible, hairline not yet receding, and he looked happy. Wearing an atrocious Hawaiian shirt with a forest background framing him. She held that close to her chest before grabbing at another picture from random.

She paused, fingers tightening on what she held. From the looks of it this picture was the most well kept. The color barely fading from where someone had rubbed their thumbs across the sides.

It was hard not to recognize the woman. Not when a week earlier Joseph had pulled Rook in close and lowered her down to the couch as he reclined back on their coffee table to show off a similar tattoo he held close to heart.

The stranger was even more beautiful when she wasn’t drawn in ink. With coffee colored hair and eyes that Rook couldn’t pinpoint whether or not were blue or green. Her hair was pulled up in a loose fitting bun, held by a large bright red scrunchie, so very unlike the way she was drawn on Joseph’s skin. She was more lively, excited almost.

Rook held that one equally as close as the picture of Joseph. She placed them both in her lap, moving onto the documents she could see the start of with the lowering moon being substituted for a bright sun.

The first few were old bills paid off years ago that she couldn’t fathom why he had. The lease to houses he must’ve owned at one point or another somehow. Legal papers for the land him and his brothers purchased in the last three years, a birth certificate with the name Joseph N. Seed, accompanied with his parents names scribbled above. She moved on from that, the only thing learned was the identity of the rest of his family.

The next paper, faded worn and stained with water damage and what looked like a spilt drink, was something that gave her pause. It was paper clipped to something else, paper the color of parchment.

A birth certificate. As strange as that was, she nodded once, almost in quiet acceptance.

And a death certificate. Two death certificates. One whose birth date matched up with a 26 year old woman with the name Caroline. Rook should have been content with that information. Now the woman had a name and a proper face. Really that was all she was looking for. That’s what sparked this curiosity. So why the fuck didn’t she stop?

She wished she had the foresight to gather up all that she scattered before her to place it back where it rightfully belonged. She could have crept back down stairs to leave the bleakness of the attic just to be back in Joseph’s arms. Maybe she would have gotten another hour of sleep.

But that second death certificate. It caught her eye, made her wonder who else in his life he lost, even if it wasn’t any of her business.

The name written out on a dotted line had her squinting to make out the rest of the writing to make sure she was seeing it right.

_Eva J. Seed_

_DOB 6-21-95_

_Father...Joseph N. Seed_

That was fine. That wasn’t incriminating. There wasn’t anything wrong with him not wanting to talk about the fully functioning family he once had.

What was wrong about that was the journal she was skimming through. Written out in Joseph’s curly handwriting that she had to squint to read. It looks like it was written in haste with a shaking hand. Maybe that had something to do with just what it was that he was writing about.

Murder. Fucking murder in the worse kind of ways. One hell of a confession really. And that was incriminating. Speaking in black and white ways in how he clamped down on that clear plastic tube taped to her mouth until her arms and legs flailed in a last fight for her life, he held down until she went still. He stayed calm when he walked out while nurses rushed in, set off by the heart monitor by her side. He disappeared to Hope County with his brothers.

He found her. Deputy Rook, all wide eyed and naive, so ready to love and be loved.

The alarm clock going off somewhere down below is what spurred her into action.

Her hands tightened around the paper, not bothering to read on, what would be the point of that? Everything was shoved back into that godforsaken box. It was slammed shut and slid across the floor to bang into the small amount of other things Joseph had brought with him from his past life.

She moved fast, heart pounding wildly as she took the steps two at a time to make it to their bedroom. The shower was running, door closed with a sliver of light peeking through the bottom.

Rook had to continue her life, she was meant to look her husband in the eyes knowing off all that he lost, of the things he was accused of. This was the man who had spoke of having kids of his own one day, this man wanted to be a part of her life in every sense of the word.

She had to leave. She was already on the floor, reaching under the bed to grab at the suitcase that she hasn’t used since college. Clothes were thrown in haphazardly. Her wallet and passport were held tight in her hand, her only way out if she really intended to leave. Because something was wrong. 

Whatever else Joseph was hiding was wrong. And dangerous, that’s all she knew. She didn’t need to look back on all the warning signs years from now just to tell herself she should have left before it was too late. 

Joseph would make do without her, he has for quite some time now it would seem. She’d just have to pray he wasn’t crazy enough to come find her.


	35. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook having an allergic reaction to the bliss

It was scratching at her throat, making every single swallow hell. Every breath she took irritated her lungs, making her chest ache something fierce. Her heart was _pounding._ Moving at an erratic rate that had her stop dead in her tracks, terrified that the muscle in her chest was ready to give out. And goddamn it she just couldn’t afford that.

The last time she checked, Faith’s bloodthirsty mutants that she had the nerve to call Angels of all things, were on her tail. Ready to grab at her with long, dirty fingernails or whack her over the head with a shovel twice the size of her head.

It was fucking dangerous, the whole Henbane was a no zone. Nowhere to seek refuge and nowhere to call home out of fear for Faith finding their den and filling the entire area with her drug of choice.

The same one that John had used during her baptism.

The hazy green solution diluted into the water that made her head spin so bad she couldn’t stand up. Hell, she even saw concern in John’s eyes for a moment there. That was back when she didn’t know what they called the chemical in the water. Now she knew, she was more than fucking aware because it was all she could focus on at the moment as she stumbled to a halt. Legitimately scared that this is what would kill her.

Surely the sudden heat that engulfed her body wasn’t normal. Nor were the hives that broke out along her arms and exposed calves.

“Goddamn bliss.”

That’s what Dutch had called it when she crossed the line between Holland Valley and the Henbane. So desperate to get away from John before he could mark her up like he’s done to more than half the people who populated his region. She didn’t think it could get worse than him. Even with the warning Dutch sent her way.

_Don’t listen to Faith. She’s a liar and a manipulator, someone who makes you believe every word she says is true._

Rook had briefly wondered how the woman managed to do such a thing. At least she had an answer now. Though maybe a little too late. Because whatever flowed through the rivers and lakes was so watered down that it only made white tiny sparkles fill her vision, giving her a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. It almost felt like she was high. But the powder Faith had sprayed in her face before shoving her in the direction of her Angels was a whole different monster. One capable of making her drop dead before the fight with Little Sister even began.

She collapsed, finally. Accepted the cold embrace of the ground. Uncaring if something was coming up on her ready to tear her limb from limb. It’d be far more merciful than what the Seed family could do to her.

“Rook?”

She curled further in on herself, tightening up into a ball on her side. Groaning low in her throat when rough hands turned her over.

“Rook, can you open your eyes for me?” As much as she could manage she shook her head no. She recognized that voice. That made her wonder if Joseph suddenly gained the ability to teleport, Faith was the one who fucked up her day, surely she would have seen Joseph tagging along. 

Yet the man was kneeling before her, pushing hair out of her eyes and cradling the back of her neck with a look of pure worry on his face. His eyes were wide and wild, something that actually scared her even in her pained state. The one man who shouldn't be scared of the bliss’s effects should be The Father.

“We need to move you.” He was already helping her up, hands moving lightly to make her sit up. “Can you walk?”

Rook whined in response. Eyes slamming shut as she crashed into Joseph’s chest, too weak to hold herself up. 

He sighed softly, a small puff of air that tickled the hair on her head when he pulled her closer. “I can’t carry you.” Whispered in something that was almost an apology as he shifted onto his knees, grabbing her firmly under her arms to heave her body weight up.

She kicked at his shins, fists balled up to pound down on his bare chest. “I know Rook, I know. You’re strong and you don’t want help. You don’t want to accept Eden’s Gate either. I know this.” He soothed, pulling her close and taking a single step. Moving to walk farther when she didn’t immediately fall. “You’re sick. Dying maybe. Something with the bliss…” He trailed off, visibly shaking his head to clear his thought.

“I’ll take care of you. I was the one who did this to you, it’s the least I can offer.”

“Faith did this. Faith blew it in my face.”

He clicked his tongue. “And who do you think gave her those orders?” He kept his head down, focused solely on walking. “The bliss helps people see--normally--it was meant to guide you when our previous attempts have failed. This only seemed to make things worse.”

“You think?” She coughed into the crook of his neck, knees turning into jelly and bringing both of them to the ground in an instant.

Lucky for her, he cushioned her fall. Taking the brunt of it when her legs twisted and made him crumple up beneath her weight. She’d feel bad if he wasn’t the sole reason why she was in this situation. He deserved the pain that she so obviously inflicted on him.

Rook was the first to move, getting up and using him to steady herself with palms laying flat on his chest, she shoved down deliberately, making a groan rise from his throat when she crushed his lungs for a second time.

She swatted at his cheek, scooping up his fallen glasses beside his head to place on her nose as she stood. “Come on old man, thought you’re supposed to be taking care of me. Y’know, saving my life and all.”

There was never a man more pissed than she saw Joseph in that moment. There was a flicker of anger across his face, mingled in with brief annoyance when he dusted his pants off as he stood, grabbing her upper arm to drag her forward.

She swore he was muttering under his breath, though that could’ve been the bliss making her hear things.

“I am taking you to my compound, letting you see my doctor and by the end of the night I am leaving you on the side of the road and I do not want to see you again until a week from now.” He paused when they reached the side of the road, nearing the car he must've been traveling in. “That’s all I ask for in return Rook, a week without your nonsense. Do you think you can manage that feat?”

Rook tipped her head to the side, considering as her hands fumbled with opening the door. “M’kay. On one condition.”

“Are you in any position to be setting terms on---”

She pressed a finger to his lips, stopping his speech mid sentence. “I get to keep your glasses.” She whispered it like it was a secret. Ignoring the wide eyed stare he was giving her.

“Fine. For heaven’s sake. Yes, that’s fine. Take them.” He all but threw her in the backseat, gaze lingering over the rash on her arms and the paleness on her face. “But so help me God, If you break our deal, I’ll personally hunt you down and smash those sunglasses mysel


	36. Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy can also hear the Voice and knows about the end of the world

She was always hesitant to call Joseph crazy. She wasn’t as fast to jump in when her companions were there poking fun at him for what he preached. Because if they thought that way about him, the one who thought the world was going to end from bombs and fire, then surely they’d think no better about her.

She saw it. Every night, maybe more frequently then Joseph claimed to. Not like she’s ever had the chance to ask him about it, but she knew what he saw, who he claimed to hear whisper in his ear ever since he was a little boy.

It was such a parallel to her own life that she went comatose for days. Sitting down in Dutch’s bunker until things topside got a little too hectic.

She wanted to tell him. To share it with him, because she had a feeling he’d be the one person in the world who wouldn’t dare call her crazy. He’d reassure her, hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be okay even if it wasn’t. She was desperate for that, to let it come spilling out.

And maybe she’d be more inclined to if she didn’t think she’d be slaughtered for even thinking about meeting up with Joseph.

She mentioned it before. Shrouded her reasoning for wanting to find a sort of peace between the resistance and Eden’s Gate. That had been shot down quick. Quick enough that it made her head spin and had her stomach curling into knots.

Call her a coward, but doing it over the radio seemed like the best option, and the one that she went with in the end. Because she was aching for someone to know. He would understand. If he didn’t, at least she didn’t have to see the judgement in his eyes when she spoke.

“Joseph.” Her voice shook, already in a quiet hush from where she sat inside a car left abandoned on the side of the road. No one was around for miles, but the need for whispering came almost naturally.

The response she got came in an instant, he sounded excited, though tired. Like she had awoken him from a nap. That made it worse, she’d prefer if he was fully awake, ready to hear her nonsense and not question if she was lying or not.

“Child?” He prodded, and Rook winced. Right, having a conversation required two people, she missed whatever he said in greeting, too lost in her thoughts. Scrambling to figure out how to say this. “You needed me?”

“Yes.”

There was a beat of silence. One she wasn’t ready to fill. So instead she apologized.

She heard his sigh, something long and drawn out before there was rustling in the background. “No need to be sorry, not when you have something on your mind. I’ll wait. I’m a patient man.”

“Patient.” She echoed, nodding along despite him not being able to see her. “Waiting for the end of the world makes a man patient I guess.”

He hummed, maybe thinking she was being rude, joking in a soft voice about how crazy he was. God, if he only knew.

“I have a theory.” She bit her tongue when he made an encouraging sound for her to continue. “About how it’ll all end. About the Collapse, even when it’ll take place.” Because the voice in her head had been specific, the visions she saw were so vivid that she had all the information.

“And you’d like to tell me.” Joseph mumbled, sounding like something was in his mouth, like he was biting as his fingernails, just as nervous as she was.

And she was fucking terrified, busy wondering how the hell she could make him believe her. “Bombs make the most sense. Fire and hell raining down on the world, that would cleanse it pretty fast. It’d be effective.” She swallowed around her words, throat closing up tight. “And maybe you are the one to lead everyone to safety. That’d also make sense. After what I heard--” Rook stopped, eyes slamming shut. She couldn’t. She couldn’t outright say it, that made it all the more real. It made it become something she’d have to deal with instead of ignore.

The third time Joseph said her name is when she finally responded, a low keen in her throat that made her sound like a wounded animal.

“I’m scared Joseph.”

“You believe me, don’t you?” She listened close for any hint of righteous smugness in his voice, shoulders dropping in relief when she couldn’t find any. “Why else would you be scared, why would you be putting any thought into the Collapse unless you thought it was going to happen?”

“Kinda hard to deny it when I’m just like you.” She kept on going, hunching down in the front seat and cutting Joseph off before he could ask any questions. “I can’t say it’s not gonna happen one day when I _see_ it. I can practically feel the fire, all the pain and fear. It’s feels too real to be my imagination or some fucked up dream.” She laughed, a sound verging on hysterical. “And you know what? It’s hard to call you crazy like the rest of Hope County when I’ve got a voice in my head telling me how everything’s gonna go to shit.”

She tossed the radio into the passenger seat, changing frequencies as quick as her shaking fingers could manage. She didn’t want to hear his response, now that it was out there, she was afraid. Too much of a coward to even listen to him.

*****

“Rook, I know you must be scared.”

“It can’t be easy. I should understand better than anyone here in Hope County.”

“You can’t run forever, you can try, trust me, I tried once. But it follows you.”

“The least you can do is get in front of this, to listen to the voice so you can prepare.”

And on, and on, and on.

A never ending litany of words that didn’t cease. It made her wonder how he made time for other things, or if he dedicated all his time into speaking to her. That thought made warmth crawl into her stomach in ways she couldn’t explain.

She spoke to John in a strange turn of events. He caught her so easily, tied up and helpless with nothing but her words as defense, she spoke. Rook could lie and say it was some way to distract him.

That’d be a downright lie. She saw it in John’s eyes when he crouched down between her legs to hear her better, she saw how he would know if she was lying to them both. It was an unnerving talent that made her realize how smart she had been speaking to Joseph via radio. She no longer had that luxury.

“And do you see it too? Joseph--I’ve never doubted him--but to have confirmation. It’d help, it’d solidify things for those that refuse to hear us out.”

Was he desperate to have a war end? Or to stop the doubt he claimed didn’t fester inside him? Did it matter?

No. It really didn’t. 

So she talked. Opened her mouth against her better judgement, refusing to acknowledge how frowned upon this would be if her friends knew what she was doing.

“I see it through dreams mostly, that’s how it started. Back when I was young.” He pushed her on that, asked how young, what were the circumstances. More specifically, was her childhood as traumatic as the Seeds’.

She answered him on all fronts. Fully expecting each word she spoke to be delivered to Joseph verbatim.

“The voices only started when I got to Hope County. Freaked the fuck outta me. Then I heard what Joseph preached about and…and I wanted to run.”

“You didn’t.”

“I had to act normal, people needed me, what they didn’t need was a lunatic.”

That was enough for John, he only smiled at her. Tipping his head to the side and running a hand down her cheek in a show of farewell.

He let her go.

And Joseph kept on pestering her. He wanted her to join. To give up the morals she collected, toss them to the wind and stand by his side. Compare notes on the end of the world. Perhaps play a game of who was more delusional.

“This is a blessing, it may seem scary, but this is a good omen.”

“Who else can help you but me, child? Where are you planning to run to?”

“I only wish to talk to you, to hear what you’ve seen, what you’ve heard. It’d fill in the blanks.”

“When the world goes up in smoke, at least then you’ll be reassured you’re not crazy.”

She was thinking of getting rid of her radio. That’d be sure to raise a few eyebrows from her companions, who were blissfully unaware of her shaky alliance with the Seed family.

An alliance that solidified when Faith came to her and didn’t immediately drug her and pull her into a fanciful world of lies.

She pulled her in tight, a close embrace that made Rook tremble. “You poor thing.” Faith was cooing at her like a child, stroking her hair and making both of them fall to the ground. “Running from place to place and so confused.” Rook played dumb, blinked at her once like she couldn’t hear.

“Do you want my help?”

“No.”

Faith nodded once, like she expected nothing less. “You’re still loyal to your friends, no matter how ill placed that loyalty is.” Faith kissed her cheek, smiling sickly sweet before standing. “I heard The Father wants to speak with you. All in good time, he says.” Faith left in a flash of sparkles and green haze.

The only remnant of her being a white flower that was tucked behind her ear.

Rook stood on shaking feet and kept walking like nothing happened. No one knew about the interaction with John, and no one would know about her conversation with Faith.

And though Joseph claimed to say, all in good time, he was still persistent. He called her at night more often than not, making her wonder how his schedule had changed for him to bother her at such an unruly time.

“You need to talk to me. Because we are getting close to the end, you must feel it. If what you say is true, then you have to feel it deep in your bones the same as I do.”

“Are you hiding from me Rook? I can’t find you anywhere, and I know patience--or I thought I did--you make me question a lot of things these days.”

“You have a penchant for making me forgo my responsibilities to my flock. All of whom I hope to introduce you to one day with you having the title of Herald. Only a matter of time.”

Jacob snagged her next. A radio call warning her like all the other times, informing her that Joseph wanted to talk to her, so that’s what she would do. She couldn’t argue, couldn’t really fight either. Not against the kind of hunters Jacob trained.

Joseph did come see her, soon after she woke and Jacob actually allowed for her to have her fill of food and water. Begrudgingly, but he still gave it to her. She guessed those were Joseph’s orders.

This time she didn’t have anything to hide behind when Joseph knelt on the ground with his hands wrapped tight around the metal bars. Looking all in the world like he couldn’t believe she was finally there in front of him.

“Rook. My child, you don’t look well” She could have fooled herself into thinking he sounded sympathetic. “You’re pale...and thin.” He glanced over to where Jacob stood a foot away, arms crossed over his chest with a curious gleam in his eyes she could just barely make out in the darkness of night.

“Haven’t been able to sleep.” She wasn’t sure why she admitted that, it slipped out before she could stop it though.

Joseph hummed, head tipping down and eyes slipping closed. “You still resist. And I can’t understand why. You’re suffering, going against every fiber of your being. You’re putting your health at risk, and for what?”

“Whatever I choose now--whether to consider myself apart of Eden’s Gate or not--I’ll have to live with that for the rest of my life. I’ll have to live with the guilt. And if there’s some way to diminish that guilt, then I’ll take it.”

“Wouldn’t you feel guilty if you don’t help me rescue lives before the Collapse? Imagine all those you’ll be saving, all the future generations that will live to see another day, they will thank you for redeeming their souls.”

Rook shuffled closer to him, placing her hands over where Joseph’s still gripped the bars. “I already feel remorseful. I already feel guilty. All I have left are my morals, the things that I stand for and believe are right. If I leave that behind, if you take that from me--I don’t think I’ll make it to see the new world after seven years. You’ll be better off killing me in a show of mercy so I don’t have to live with the guilt of the damage I have done. Do you understand that I never wanted this? I never asked for this!”

“Neither did I.” He sounded so, so sad. So regretful with his half smile. “Only difference is that I am choosing to do something with my knowledge.”

“I don’t want to be known as the sinner who tried to take down Eden’s Gate, who destroyed the statue of The Father and caused everyone such a headache.”

“There’s a reason you’re here, there is a plan that God has for you, child. I can wait until you see that, or you can stay with me, and we can discover it together. I can make sure you are born anew. No one has to know your name, all they will know is that you stand for Eden’s Gate. We can let our people know that we both intend to create a peaceful life for them and their families. We can be a family.”

He stood, bringing a hand through the bars to brush over her head like she was a dog. “Until then Rook, I hope you come to a decision that isn’t too rash.”

\-----

**Joseph’s Diary**

_The deputy is wracked by guilt._

_I thought about killing them. As a mercy. But I will have them understand my forgiveness. I will have them know what it is to be judged as they have judged._

_And when they do, when they crawl out of themselves with nothing left but hunger, I will tell them who they are._

_God has a plan for them yet. And so do I._

**A Scribbled Note**

_I can’t think, I’m getting hungry._

_We need to go topside soon but I’m terrified._

_I think I did the right thing._

_I want to do the right thing now._

_He says he forgives me, but I can’t._

_I don’t know If I did the right thing._

_I don’t understand and all he gives me is the Word._

\------

**Stranger’s Note**

_You know. You know best. God tells you, just like he tells me. If I listen to you and that voice in my head, it’s good, and right, and I can help, and I can save people, and make it right, and everything will be okay. If I judge as your judge the judgement is right and just, the judgement is God’s Word. I see now. I am so sorry. Please give me a mask. I am afraid. No one can know me. Please let me be reborn like the world, cleansed of sin and new, and I will fight to cleanse the sin. Thank you Joseph, thank you Father._


	37. Unacceptable Dinners (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook discovers Joseph is having a nice evening dinner with someone, and doesn't know why she feels jealous

She had been watching him for a while, tracking his movements and marking up a map in the hopes of finding a pattern.

John had proved a force to be reckoned with, so she left him to his own devices a while back. She didn’t want to test her odds with Faith or the bliss, and Jacob seemed a little too interested in her when he first called her.

Joseph seemed like the safer choice considering how fucking tired she was. He gave her a break, let her sit back, eat an apple and just watch him. Never close enough to hear, thank God for that, she didn’t care much for his sermons, but she was close enough to read his face. To see every minute expression change, he was like an open book. Frankly, it made her job easier.

She slept when he slept and ate when he ate. Ample times for breaks. Which is why she didn’t think twice when he went back to where he called home in his tiny house on his compound for dinner. She kicked back against a tree, blanket thrown over her lap to stave off the chilling wind with a scarce amount of food littering the ground and a half full bottle of water cradled between her thighs.

A pair of binoculars were pressed to her face, pen and paper to her left, ready to take notes if need be. It fleetingly made her wonder if she should have became a detective.

She laughed at that, shaking her head and refocusing on Joseph through his open window. His appearance it what gave her pause, made her freeze suddenly and scramble to grab at the notepad by her side. A difference in The Father’s schedule is something she should be paying attention to. Especially when he just looked so...well put together.

Like a man. Not some demi-God or a preacher with insane rantings spilling from his lips. Just a man ready for a night out on the town, and if she saw this snapshot out of context she could create a whole life for him. She could imagine that he was returning home from work, maybe at a bank or in some office, he’d meet his spouse at the door and bend down to receive the embrace of the kids he had.

His expression, clouded and nervous at the same time, is what made her refocus.

Something was happening. Something that was enough to make Joseph adjust the carefully pressed white button up he was wearing for the fifth time, going as far as to tug at his sleeves before opening the door to whoever he was waiting for.

The woman who walked in, making herself at home by slipping off her shoes almost instantly to take a seat at Joseph’s table, was someone Rook couldn’t recognize. But she was just as well dressed as Joseph. Makeup flawless from where Rook was sitting, pleated skirt pulled tight around her waist and hair done up by a professional.

She put Rook to shame. And for a second she felt self conscious, if they were in the same room as each other someone would assume Rook came back from war. They were from different worlds, and Joseph obviously preferred this stranger’s life than to what Rook brought to the table.

He was smiling, laughing, head tipping with a glimmer in his eyes that Rook swore wasn’t a trick of the light.

The stranger was leaning forward, her head propped up on her cupped palm, elbow resting comfortably on the table. Interested on Joseph’s every word, completely captivated. For the first time since Rook started following the life of Joseph Seed, she wished she could hear what he was saying. What words were he using to make the woman in front of him go slack jawed?

Rook bit the inside of her cheek, pen and notepad pushed to the side, the job she had long forgotten. She didn’t miss how Joseph’s eyes dropped, lashes fluttering towards the open V of the stranger’s shirt.

She held back the word slut on her tongue. It was childish, the feeling bubbling up inside her. Maybe envy, maybe anger. Maybe it was the fact that she didn’t want to think of him having of life, of being happy when he robbed that from so many--her included. Or maybe it was something else, like the fact that he wasn’t paying her attention, as was their per usual.

She had half the mind to leave. Go trek over to Nick and Kim’s to crash on the couch and coddle her new godchild. But suddenly her radio was in her hand, clenching it tight as she spoke through a clamped jaw.

“Father?” A radio frequency stolen from Jacob, some papers scattered on his desk that she tried to commit to memory, and now she prayed to God with eyes shut tight that he just---

“Rook?”

Her eyes were open again, scrambling to find where Joseph went, to at least see his expression, if she put any strain on his dinner date.

By the looks of it, she succeeded. He was no longer seated at the table with a cool glass of wine cradled in his grasp, he had retreated to his bedroom. Curtains pulled wide open to offer her a perfect view of how utterly stressed he looked.

Fingers tangled in his hair only to smooth it back a moment later when the band holding in the strands slipped free. He was pacing, brow pinched when he spoke again. “Rook? You’re calling me for…?” He sounded impatient, and if she was miles away safe in her bed, she might ask why. She might have the gall to tease him. To insinuate the sin he could be committing.

Instead she breathed in to steady herself, pressed down on the red button so Joseph could hear her exhale. “Are you free Father?”

He grunted, like he was physically wounded. And the face he pulled was full of pain. “Now...I can’t.”

“After all this time of wanting to get to me, to make me stop, here I am willing to speak and you want to tell me no.” She clicked her tongue, leaning back against the bark of a tree to try and relax her tense muscles.

He glanced back at the bedroom door, frowning and shaking his head. “Rook, I am begging you to give me a moment, maybe an hour, this is important--”

“Does someone have a hot date to get to?”

“Why--Why would you assume that?”

She winced, curling in on herself at his tone. Accusatory and mad. “Nothing. Nevermind, have a nice night Father.”

And then she was stomping off, grabbing her shit and packing up. Going to Nick and Kim’s because fuck Joseph Seed and the secretive life he was intent on leading.

*****

The dinners continued.

Night after night. Week after week.

And she began thinking wrath was a perfect fit for her, she was so close to calling up John just to place it on her skin. Or maybe envy would have been a better fit.

But that didn’t make sense now, did it? It was Joseph, she had no right to question what he did in his spare time. Yet she wanted whatever this was, to end.

She wanted the girl in the fancy pantsuit and dressed with silken hair to get the fuck out of Rook’s crosshairs. Quite literally in her crosshairs, her little head lined up with her sniper’s sight. Joseph close behind. It was wholesale slaughter and she was ready.

“Joseph.”

She saw a flicker of annoyance cross his face from miles away when he stood, excusing himself politely with a smile, and made a hasty retreat to his bedroom again.

“This is a habit now, huh Rook?”

“What?” She played innocent, not bothering to hide her smile when she lowered her rifle to hold her radio.

“You seem to call me at the worst times.”

“Would you prefer if I came to see you Father?”

She raised her binoculars just to see how he’d react to his title falling from her lips. He liked it, judging by how he visibly rocked on his feet, hand reaching out to steady himself on his dresser.

“I’d be happy if you came into my church any time of the day, but now--”

“I’m coming.”

“You’re not.” Seething, sounding angry and reserved.

She was. But she put her radio down, let him return to his guest and play host while she gathered her things and climbed down from her perch.

*****

She greeted Joseph with a smile, beaming up at him with wide eyes and fluttering lashes. He did not look amused. A frown tugging thin lips down, eyes--for once not obscured by glasses--showed contempt.

“Miss me?”

His mouth twitched at the corner. So close to telling her to leave, or just calling for his men, she could be out of his hair and gone in an instant. Rook had a feeling the only reason he didn’t do just that was because of his lady friends...speaking of which.

“What’s wrong?”

“I told you now was not the time.”

“Mhm. Why?” She bounced on her heels, daring enough to lean on the doorframe and peak over his shoulders on her tip toes. She didn’t miss the way he shielded her view. “Who are you hiding back there?” She questioned in a whisper, painfully aware of the answer.

If she did catch him off guard, he was a pro at hiding it. Tilting his head to the side and grazing his eyes down her body when she stepped into his personal space. Close enough for him to smell the blood and mud that lingered on her clothes, and close enough for her to smell the sweet perfume that stranger left on him.

“Never pegged you as nosey. Or invasive. Or perhaps,” He didn’t finish, shaking his head like his next thought was nothing but foolish.

Rook grew bolder, something pushing her on, probably that envy she still denied. Her hand reached out to press the flat of her palm on his chest. Feeling the heat he naturally gave off. “I liked you better without a shirt, when I could see your sins. They made you seem more human, vulnerable too.”

He breathed out a sigh at her words. Silent when he threw a worried glance over his shoulder.

Rook felt to much like some whore who had her hands all over a married man. So she stepped back. Searching Joseph’s eyes and finding he wasn’t unaffected. “You never finished your sentence.” She reminded gently, arms folded across her chest, getting the feeling that he was seconds away from closing the door.

“I never pegged you as being the type of woman who would ever be envious of someone else who captured my attention.”

The door shut with a soft click.

She waited one minute.

Two.

Five.

Eight.

She was seething. Mad that there were no alarms, no screaming or men rushing at her from every angle with guns pointed at her face. He hadn’t told a single soul about the infiltration to his compound. He knew what she was capable of, that she could kill dozens all by herself. And yet he was letting her walk away, allowing her this freedom as if she was nothing more than a stray puppy who showed up at his door begging for scraps.

It was an insult that he fully expected her to leave after he called her out for a sin she totally, 100% did not own. He wanted her gone, to walk back to wherever she came from.

She didn’t do anything like that. Instead, taking up camp below his bedroom window, checking and rechecking to make sure it wasn’t locked--it wasn’t--she could wait.

*****

She had been half dreading Joseph would take the stranger back to his room. She’d be forced to sit in agony as they fucked only feet away, she didn’t think she’d be able to handle hearing him like that.

Not when she was jealous.

Because she was. She knew that, and she had a feeling Joseph was the type of man to be a smug asshole about that. Maybe it was the twinkle in his eyes she swore she saw before he closed the door on her.

He liked her jealous? Fine. She’d show him how deep that envy ran.

So when his lights clicked off and she heard his bed sigh under his weight, she made her move.

Crept impossibly slower than she normally acted only to slide open his window. Just enough for her to slip inside, closing it quick before a gust of air made him shift and face her.

He did look like an angel when he slept. Dark eyelashes highlighted against rosy cheekbones, there was a high flush in his skin, probably from the wine he always drank whenever company was over.

“What happened to practicing what you preach?” She posed the question softly, standing above him with a finger trailing down his jaw. He grumbled at the contact, squirming before resting back into his pillow once more.

Sound asleep then. Blissfully unaware to what she had planned. And to what she had in the dirty bag left at her feet. Something to keep him still and quiet so her point got across more clearly.

She set to work, only using the dim light the moon was reflecting on her. With diligent fingers she bound him up, rose his arms above his head with slow motions to tie those to the metal frame of his rickety bed. A bed that’d make a hell of a lot of noise if he struggled too much. Especially when his feet were tied up as well, stretching wide to each respective post belonging to his bed.

Realistically she knew he could fight her when he woke--because he would--but would he risk the noise? The loud banging and creaking of the bed that would no doubt alert the people that were sleeping only feet away in their own houses.

How much pride did he have? Surely enough to not want to get caught with the junior deputy sitting in his lap. That’s where she found herself anyway, seated on his hips with the thin blanket covering him tossed to the side.

Him going sans shirt and pants made this so much easier.

Her hands clawed down his front, her nails creating tiny red lines that made him stir. She did that a little bit harder, running over scars and tattoos alike until he jolted. Head shaking to the side as if that would help him wake faster.

His eyes were blown wide in an instant. Dialing in on her and just how close she was to him.

“Good evening Father.”

She pressed her palms flat to his chest, spreading out her fingers, making her pinky brush along his nipples. The contact had his eyes slamming shut, the breath he took made his ribs shake.

“Rook. What are--you aren’t--” He stopped suddenly, collecting his thoughts before speaking again. “You must have wanted to speak to me, hm?”

Her head jerked in a nod. Wondering, from this close, if he could see the sin in her eyes.

“I wanted to make something clear.”

“And what would that be?” With his voice rough and scratchy from sleep, lowered to a whisper, it made wanton need curl low in her stomach. He almost sounded defeated.

Almost.

“Gotta admit that I didn’t much care for your choice of company these last few weeks.”

He opened his mouth, closing it a second later when his eyes clouded over. A soft hum left his lips when he couldn’t find any words. She continued, breathing in deep as her hands moved from his chest to stray lower. “I never thought myself the possessive type. I can’t even really explain why it’s directed at you.” She shrugged, fingers catching at the hem of his boxers, snapping at the elastic to make his hips jump up into hers. “And yet, here we are.”

“Call it like it is, Rook, if you want to admit something to me, as a confession, you may as well give it the proper name.”

When she tipped her head in confusion, still so far into a pit of denial, he finished his thought, “This is envy. Pure jealousy. A sin I never would have imagined belonged to you. I suppose you confirmed what was only a suspicion.”

A small part of her, the one that harbored way too much pride, felt like curling in on herself and slipping back out that window. Instead, to distract them both, she let the tips of her fingers run over the front of his underwear. Slowly trailing over his interested cock. Seemed like he wasn’t totally unaffected.

With one sharp tug his cock sprung free, half hard and already leaking.

“I’m just a man, you know that.” He mumbled when she searched him with a probing gaze. “To know that I am driving you towards sin.” He smiled at her, squirming where he laid under her, “Maybe I shouldn’t take so much pride in that.”

“You like me jealous?”

Her hand wrapped around his length, rubbing over his cockhead but never fully indulging him.

“Can’t say I’m mad at it.”

She clicked her tongue, shaking her head in faux disappointment. “Then I’m guessing you won’t object if I come back tomorrow?” She slinked away from him, not missing the worry in his eyes at her departure.

“You’re not staying?”

She laughed, moving to the end of the bed to untie his ankles, rubbing at the skin there when she noticed the red marks. “Maybe another night. I’m not that jealous.” An awful lie that didn’t fool either of them. “You gotta work harder than that.” She moved to his arms next after the rope was thrown on the floor, she untied his left wrist, trusting him to work out the other on his own.

He grabbed at her before she could make an escape, propped up on one elbow with only a single hand and he was still strong enough to yank her on the bed to pull her into a harsh kiss she didn’t think he was capable of. “I’ll take that as a challenge Rook.”


	38. Rough (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook and Joseph have been dating for quite some time, and when the time comes for them to lie together, Joseph isn't just in charge of the situation, he's a rough fuck.

Joseph was in no way a violent man. For as long as she knew him she had been witness to just how caring he was for the world around him. He cried for the hardships of animals and people alike, she had seen him empathize with all members of his flock no matter the situation. He was so fucking kind, he had a large heart with a sweet mind, and it was one of the many things that first drew her to the man he claimed to be.

He was gentle in every sense of the word.

Which is why her eyes were blown wide in surprise, hands frozen on his bare hips as he hovered over top of her when he shoved her down--an act that was so not gentle. He pushed her down with his hands on her shoulders, straddling her in the blink of an eye, using his weight to keep her in place.

The sudden strength he possessed came out of nowhere. Unleashed when she led him into the bedroom they had been sharing for six months. She was ready to be the one on top, to tug at his hands to direct him right where she wanted him--maybe encourage him with dirty words that would make his cheeks burn red. He was a lenient preacher, merciful too, what she expected from him. So she assumed he wouldn’t have lust in his eyes or have the power behind each bite he gave to her neck.

“You can be docile for me, can’t you Rook?” He leaned in close, breath tickling her throat when he nipped at her skin, biting down hard enough to bruise. He grinded down on her, rolling his hips roughly onto her inner thigh. Coating her skin with precum. “You’re always so wild. Make me wonder if you know how to be submissive. For tonight, I’m in charge.” The absolute possessiveness that laced through his voice was accented when he grabbed her jaw with callused fingers. The kiss his gave her was all teeth, something she remembers from past lovers in college and one night stands from bigger, badder men than Joseph.

It wasn’t familiar with him. Every time he kissed her it was soft and tender, the most adventurous he’d get would be a tongue swiping along her bottom lip.

Now he was bold. Exploring her in a way she never thought he’d have the balls to do. His hands were greedy, running up and down her sides, squeezing her hips and grabbing at the meat of her thighs. He rolled the flesh appreciatively, moving down the length of her body to bend over and lay kisses to her skin. It was peppered in with bites, sharp teeth that made her squirm.

“I want you on you stomach. Hands and knees.” He murmured his words into the apex of her thigh. Eyes flicking up to hers. He didn’t give her time to react, or to even consider his demand or give her time to question why his voice had darkened. He flipped her over with ease, manhandling her and leaving bruises in the shape of his fingers.

It was hotter than it had any right to be.

“Stay put.” He climbed his way back up her body, nipping at her neck and grinding into her again. Rutting between her ass like an animal. “You’re going to stay right there darling, stay there for me and let me show you a proper fuck.” The profanity had her hips wriggling. Eager.

The movement was apparently too much for Joseph going by the heavy hand that slapped at her ass a second later. “Stay.”

Rook swallowed hard. Eyes slamming closed. Not only was Joseph the opposite of gentle, he was rough.

His hands gripped at her hips, leaving half moons from his nails. He raised her hips suddenly, lifting her off the bed and onto her knees. She buried her head into a pillow, teeth gripping onto the fabric when she felt the press of Joseph’s cock nudge at her entrance.

“You’ll take me, won’t you?” He slipped inside her, rolling experimentally and chuckling under his breath when she whined. “No, you don’t need to be prepped. You’ll just take, and take, until there is no more.” Then he was all the way inside her with a sharp thrust. One that had the bed jostling and slamming against the wall.

He set a fast pace from there. Giving her no time to adjust. Pounding into her, making obscene noises sound out throughout their room. His arm came around suddenly to press against her windpipe, yanking her head back and up so her head was resting in the center of his chest.

His teeth were bared, a snarl rising from his lips as he managed a brisk kiss to her lips that drew blood.

“I always wondered if abstinence would ever be worth it in the end.” His free hand moved from her waist to underneath her, delving between her legs to play with her clit using two fingers large. Not swirling gently on her bud. Moving fast, stroking at her clit and leaving a trail of fire behind. “I guess I have my answer, hm?”

Rook whined again, louder this time. Crying out when his fingers brushed along sensitive nerves.

“I asked a question.” His harsh tone was punctuated with a finger tracing her entrance. Right next to where he still filled her. “Don’t ignore me.” He bit her neck, a single finger sliding inside beside his cock. Stretching her wider than she thought possible.

Her hips bucked, squirming in protest. “Y-yes.” She stammered. “Yes. Worth it.” She was breathless, unable to form any more words than that as he kept pounding into her.

She came when another finger was added. Not needing him to continue his touch on her clit for every muscle in her body to tighten. Not like he stopped, ignoring her pleas for how sensitive she suddenly was. He Rubbed at her bundle of nerves after she convulsed around his cock. Squeezing him, making him spill into her. His arm tightened around her neck, cutting off her air supply for a second too long before he released her.

Joseph collapsed on top of her in a single breath. His hands brushed along her back, rubbing between her shoulder blades reverently. They shared each other's company like that for so long that she almost fell asleep. She was beginning to doze off, ready to drift away beneath him.

“Did I hurt you?”

The question caught her off guard, made her blink rapidly despite not being able to see him at her angle.

“It’s been so long, and I--” He sucked in a shaky breath. Hugging her closer. “I didn’t scare you, did I?”

She laughed at that. Nudging him off so she could lay facing him, chin resting on his chest. She kissed him in lieu of answering, throat ruined from the treatment he gave her. “Don’t go shy on me now, Joseph. I’m gonna be disappointed if I don’t see that performance next time around.”

His cheeks turned a dusty pink--the kind she expected at the beginning of this ordeal--a nervous laugh slipped free. He pressed into the offering of her kiss. A simple affirmation of what was to come later.


	39. Secrecy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non con public sex with Joseph, with Rook's friends not too far away looking for her

This was a church for fucks’s sake. The first church to be introduced as Eden’s Gate property, the kind that Joseph built right alongside a very loyal bunch of his followers with his own hands. It was just as sacred as any other holy place, no matter how many crazy people with skewed morals packed into there years past on every Sunday. Just awaiting The Father’s next orders or the next person to wander too close.

It was remote, a small sorry excuse of a building meant for preaching. It made the church on his compound--the one built when their following began to grow uncontrollably large--look like something glorious. She didn’t even know such a church existed until five minutes ago, when she stumbled across it with her head buried in a crumpled up, torn map, searching instead for The Lamb of God church. Not this mess.

Certainly not Joseph Seed. Who smiled wide, showing off damaged teeth from a hard life with a twinkle in his eyes when she stammered out that she was, in fact, not searching for him. That this was just a simple mistake and not fate, it wasn’t at all a reason for him to be closing the distance between them for him to try to coax her into the eroded walls that trapped in the heat.

“Everyone needs guidance once in a while, no shame in admitting that. Please, it’ll only take a moment of your time Rook, what’s the harm?” And on and on and on with him begging for her to enter his stuffy church to join him in prayer.

Joseph looked more unhinged than normal. Dirtier too. Like he hadn’t taken a shower in a while, allowing his bare chest to become marred with mud. His hair was hanging low without being tied up. It curled at his shoulders from the sun, hanging in greasy strands that fell into his eyes.

He was a crazy man in the woods, living off the land like the Great Lord intended. Maybe awaiting God’s orders, praying in what she would call a glorified shack. And just like before--when she arrived with the intention of arresting him--she walked into his life to fulfill his prophecy.

She said yes because he was closing in on her and his hands were cradling his jaw, she could feel the strength thrumming beneath his fingers. Threatening to break her jaw, or maybe choke her until she was limp in his arms and unable to deny him.

“One prayer,” she whispered it like she was the dominate one, putting anger in her voice for leverage, pushing him away and ignoring how she involuntarily shuddered at the look in his eyes. “I’m supposed to be meeting someone, and I don’t need them asking questions about this adventure. I’d rather not explain why I was in a fucking church.”

“Language, child.” He chastised softly, a hand on her shoulder to lead her inside.

It was really worse when you entered through a door too small that even she had to bend over to fit through. It actually looked larger from the outside, but when you stepped through that threshold everything dialed in to a small space that made walking difficult. It made breathing hard. There was nowhere to sit, only mats laid on the ground to soften the blow whenever someone got down on bended knee.

Which is where she found herself a second later when Joseph’s hand on her shoulder became rough. Pushing her down as he shifted his grip to the back of her neck, squeezing to tell her to stay. Like she was a misbehaving junkyard dog.

“I can recite so many prayers off the top of my head to attempt to teach you something today, but why would I do that? After all that I’ve said, all my family has said to convince you...surely a few bible verses this far along wouldn’t be enough to convince you.”

“Joseph--”

“Father.” She heard his disappointment, the dad like tone and the parental sigh that let out made her shoulders hike up around her neck. “The least you could do is grant me that respect.”

“Sure, fuck, whatever. Father, I said yes. Go ahead. Pray.”

He hummed, moving to drop down behind her. With them both on their knees he was still taller than her. Looming above her, cradling her body with his own. Leaning over her until she was forced to bend under his weight.

Her palms instinctively pressed flat to the wooden floor, ready to buck him off. But he must have felt her tense, or maybe she was more predictable than she wanted to believe. Because he had braced himself, and the force of her shoving him away was like trying to move a brick wall.

“We have tried to do so many things to save your soul. All of us want you to be safe when the collapse comes. Understand that after our mercy runs out, we have other methods that may prove more your style.”

Rook wasn’t sure what he meant exactly. Not that she didn’t know it wasn’t a threat. As pious as he was, he was threatening her with violence. Using the lousy excuse that she did it first. But she’s been through worse, heard worse too. So she laughed under her breath at him, uncaring to silence that. This was practically a game for him, some crazy game in his mind that he wanted her to follow. She’d imagine that’s why she wasn’t fighting back. There was no reason to, not really, not when her friends were somewhere out there waiting for her. They’d come looking, probably annoyed at her absence. She’d be fine.

He hadn’t tied her up or covered her mouth. All she would do it yell out, make some kind of noise that seems suspect--and everything in Hope County should be suspect--and they’d come running.

“Yeah? Try me, let’s see if this works, I’m game Father.”

“I’m happy to see you so willing. You see the importance of having a clean soul.” He was more speaking to himself, moving away from her to turn her around, forcing her legs to straighten so he was between her spread thighs, leaving both hands on her shoulders like she would even try to get up to run.

Joseph smiled, fingers moving deftly to pop open the buttons of her shirt. She didn’t panic, she choked that feeling down since all the Seeds were touchy feely. Nothing new. He left her bare and freezing in her bra. The force he used had such strength behind it, more so than she thought possible when he shoved her down on her back. Than he was wrangling with her belt, ignoring her weak protests.

“I believed you said you were--how’d you put it?” He laughed low in his throat, “You were game? Stay still, Rook.”

It might’ve been fear that kept her in place as he undressed her. Or shock. Perhaps some sort of sick worry that the Seeds always have a way of getting things done, that’s what had her sit back to watch Joseph undress himself after he finished with her.

His hands slid up her thighs, moving her legs apart wider with a soft smile. It was almost comforting. And her body was reacting. Moving naturally with him as he coaxed her on her back to hover over her.

“Rook?” It was a faraway call. Barely there, and it would have been inaudible if it wasn’t so damn quiet in Joseph’s little church. It was enough though, it made Rook jerk under him, legs squirming from how Joseph slotted himself between her until their hips smashed together. “Rook?!”

“I gotta--I should probably--”

“Don’t worry about them, you’re with me now. That’s what matters. You promised.”

She hadn’t. Not really. Him pointing out something so false made her angry. Renewed fight into her aching limbs to do something to him. She managed a good hit in his jaw until he pinned her arms above her ahead, not wasting anytime in making it easier on himself by yanking up her shirt so it got tangled in her arms.

Her jeans slid off easy enough when she was too busy trying to free her hands. She foolishly thought that she’d be able to break free quick enough to get up and run. No such luck when he was surprisingly skilled at undressing with a single hand. Keeping one on her body at all times.

Her panties--some sheer, lacy material that made him blush--was shoved in her mouth a second later.

Joseph looked at her with awe sparkling in his eyes. A smile hanging on his lips. “Oh, my child. I have spent years dealing with sin. And it’s not easy, when society promotes Lust every step of the way. I have been taught to have control over my sins. Over my own body too.”

Rook made a muffled noise past her panties, brow furrowing in equal parts anger and realization that the taste dripping on her tongue was from her own wanton need drenched on the cloth shoved in her lips. Something he was bound to find.

"Marriage is to be held in honor among all, and the marriage bed is to be undefiled; for fornicators and adulterers God will judge." He whispered the verse against her cheek, making her wince at the way his scruff rubbed her skin raw. “I say, let Him judge us.”

With his body wedged between her legs, forcing her apart, there was nowhere to hide. She was reminded of that when a chilling breeze blew through the poorly constructed wooden boards the walls were made of. She was trembling from the cold, and it had her instinctively locking her legs around his waist.

“You agree.” He mumbled something else, praising the Lord watching from above as he dropped to trace a finger along her entrance. He smiled at her, something crooked that made her stomach flip, before he shimmied downward until he was at the proper angle to lower his mouth over her cunt. Replacing his finger with his tongue.

His used only the tip of his tongue. As if savoring her. Gathering her juices in his beard, noisily slurping it down his throat. Whatever his mouth couldn’t reach, his fingers did. They played with her nerves, dipping inside her as he licked at her clit. Increasing the pressure there until her hips bucked up. Something that was far out of her control.

And finally, he slipped his finger inside. She hissed at the feeling, squirmed when her walls clamped down on him. It was already so tight, like she couldn’t take anymore.

“But each person is tempted when they are dragged away by their own evil and desire and enticed. Then, after desire has conceived, it gives birth to sin; and sin, when it is full grown, gives birth to death.” A second finger was pushed in alongside the first. Stretching her wide as his tongue continued to play with her sensitive clit.

She cried out when he crooked his digits, it was too muffled from her panties, and God she wish it wasn’t. Because she could hear someone calling for her in the distance. Yelling her name, sounding paranoid.

All her muscles tightened painfully as he did something wicked with his mouth, groaning loudly, sending vibrations through her aching cunt.

Then her radio crackled to her left. Static filling the room, a connection trying to reach her that Joseph only scoffed at. “Ignore it.” Like she had any choice. She couldn’t do a damn thing while he crawled further up her body so their hips could align.

His cock bumped into her pelvis, dragging across to her wet cunt, leaving a trail a precum over her skin that he gathered with his finger. He was fast, sly too. Moving his makeshift gag to the side to jam his slick finger in her throat for her to taste.

When she choked, muscles squeezing past the intrusion, he shoved his cock past her folds. Moving inside her in one single thrust. That was enough to have her whining. Legs kicking out in protest. To his credit, he didn’t start moving immediately. Just leaned over so his cheek rested on her collarbone as he breathed.

“Isn’t this beautiful? The way we lie here under God’s light? I believe this is what I’ve been waiting here alone for all these weeks. For you to allow me to take you.”

He saw her jaw clench and release, struggling to form words. He sighed, a finger carding through her hair before he was tearing her panties out of her mouth, kissing her gently just once as he pulled away enough too look her in the eyes. Allowing her to speak she would assume.

“Is this how you gain all your loyal followers? This is what Eden’s Gate really is?”

Joseph laughed, like she was simply a child who wouldn’t understand. The first roll of his hips made her gasp, then cringe a second later. “No...no don’t think that way of us. This is special. A last ditch effort I suppose.” He dropped his fingers down to her waist, grabbed at her flesh tightly as he thrusted again. Pushing in deeper so she made another small whine.

He looked at little too proud for her taste. Smug too. Neither of which she assumed a preacher wasn’t supposed to look like.

“It may not be conventional, but I will do whatever it takes.” He murmured lowly when he kissed her again, breath coming out only inches from her face. He went slow, toyed with every part of her body. Moving so slow that it was almost torture, slipping in and out with gentle sighs and moans she could tell he never meant to let slip.

When his hands followed the same trail where his cock was resting, she tensed all over. Not ready for how her legs were shaking on their own accord around his slim hips. Unwilling to ever admit that when he kissed her again, still rocking over so softly inside of her, that she felt a slow blossom of pleasure sprout up inside her stomach.

Then it was her turn to groan, to tip her head back because despite him never increasing his speed, she was close. Body already tingling with want. Her eyes had closed tight. Not wanting to watch how much more The Father was falling apart from above her. That he looked heavenly with the sun shining down on his back, or that he was beautiful with flushed cheeks.

Joseph’s fingers were suddenly on her jaw, forcing her eyes to open out of shock. He pressed their foreheads together, mumbled another prayer that she couldn’t make out past the rushing blood in her ears. He had his way though, he had her eyes wide to take him in when he made her cum. He made her see how soft he could be when she moaned his name like a whore.

And she got to see him finish from how close he was to follow behind her, she watched how his own eyes tightened shut. He didn’t pull out, acted as if her bearing his child wasn’t a possibility to consider.

He was still talking when she came down from her high. When her breathing finally steadied and she could think properly again. He had pulled out--how long ago she wasn’t sure--his cock rested on her inner thigh as he cradled her close. Pushed her head under his chin so he could press kissed to her temple.

“You said before, Rook, that you didn’t want to explain what you were doing in this church.” It wasn’t a question, more something said for clarification as her radio blew static through the air again. “But I’ve always been a man who wanted to share his faith. It’s my job, as a shepherd. So wouldn’t it be wrong not to share with your lost allies?”

He was already stretching to grab at her radio, an easy, relaxed smile playing along his lips as he played with the dials. Rook swore she died a little inside when he spoke, shrinking further into his body. “Deputy Rook is just fine. She’s spending the night with me, safe, where she belongs. She’ll make curfew, I promise.”

It was a joke. Some twisted, cynical tone in his voice as he chuckled lowly, smashing her radio down against the wooden floor without a second thought. Kissing her fiercely on the lips when she struggled, promising more to come when he pushed a finger inside her walls. “You are safe now darling, right here with me. Now you have faith.”


	40. Mating Needs (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Joseph and omega!femDep, him claiming her when she stumbles upon Joseph while he's having his rut

Joseph was a mess. Shaking out of his skin, eyes shut tight, as if the light was a physical force that could kill and maim even behind those golden glasses fit snugly on his nose.

He couldn’t see her through closed lids, but he could smell her. She could tell from how he cocked his head to the side like an actual dog seeking out comfort and not a man going through his rut.

Shouldering it all alone, up on a mountainside like he really was a prophet and was waiting for God to direct him towards someone who could ease his pain. She supposed she fit the bill pretty well, that she showed up--her heat coming along just as fast as his--wanting just as bad as him.

“Rook?” His voice was a meek whisper, his vocal cords wrapping up tight to restrict his words.

“Yeah? You know my smell that well already? Kinda creepy Joseph.”

He huffed out something that turned into a cough. Then his eyes were open, watching her carefully with a guarded expression. “You leave chaos wherever you go, Rook. You’ve left quite the trail along your warpath. Everyone knows your scent.” He struggled to straighten his back, trying to ease the tension knotting along his spine. He watched her carefully, holding his head in his open palms. “Your scent is hard to forget.”

His glasses had slipped further down his nose, showing off his eyes more clearly the next time he sought her out with them. “Don’t you feel it?” A quick switch in topic that made her freeze from utter confusion.

Then he was on her. Like her presence had been enough to invoke a sudden surge of strength and energy he hadn’t had moments ago. He was on his feet and scrambling to reach her. Throwing his arms around her neck.

The force of him slamming into her made both of them stumble until her back crashed into a tree, still very much attached to Joseph. Who had taken an interest in her throat, jamming his nose right where her scent gland was, breathing in the pheromones her body naturally gave off in order to attract.

His hands held her jaw, kept her still with a surprisingly strong grip as she tried to jerk her head back. Her own hands moved slowly, carefully deciding where she could touch him to push him away that wouldn’t result in him growing more crazed. Because the man in front of her wasn’t Joseph. Not really. He wasn’t in control anymore, this wasn’t the Joseph she knew. The man who was pious and respectable was lost to his more primal instincts.

So she ended up grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging. Which did wonders for him apparently. He staggered a step away, a groan pulling free from his lips. Then he was back on her, closer now, if that was even possible. Nipping at her ear to distract her from the way he slotted her thigh between his legs.

That’s when she felt how hard he was. His cock a solid line pressing against her jeans. He was rocking back and forth, making obscene noises that were far too loud.

“Joseph--Fuck.” Said out of anger more than lust. It made him whine though. Had him going boneless against her. Yet he was still able to pin her down so she couldn’t move.

“Behave, omega.”

There was a rush of heat coiled neatly at the pit of her stomach, threatening to snap at his words. She almost gave in, for a moment she forgot all that they were to each other just to satiate her urges. To please the alpha in front of her.

Instead she straightened her arms, shoving him away and catching him off guard. “Don’t do something you’re gonna regret.”

“Regret this? Claiming you as my own isn’t a mistake. It’s not some thought that only came to me now that I’m in my rut. Oh Rook,” He swayed on his feet as he neared her, breathing in her scent with tiny panicked breaths. “Surely you’ve dreamt of this too?”

She absolutely has. Of course she has, everyone dreams of it. Of meeting their mate, their other half. Someone who could grant pleasure after pleasure with no signs of stopping. And perhaps, on more than one occasion she imagined that man was Joseph Seed. Then again, other times it was John, sometimes it was Jacob. It just so happened that Joseph was more available right now.

He was ready and wanting, an unmated alpha who was asking her if she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

The answer was yes, and somewhere along the line of him questioning her and her staring at him slack jawed, she must’ve let those feelings slip. Because the smile he gave her was sickly sweet moments before he was on top of her again. Overpowering her in the best of ways, knocking the both of them to the ground so he could climb on top of her.

It was in no way unwelcome. She wasn’t in her heat, not the same as Joseph was. But just by being near an alpha who was, it spurred things along. And that 2 month window would probably shorten down just to a couple of weeks so she could sync up to his own heat. That was something she was looking forward to.

To being just as sensitive as Joseph was. Just as receptive to the smallest of touches, moaning at soft kisses that didn’t even meet his lips, only brushing over sweaty skin. For now though, she could guide him through it. Make his heat a little more bearable.

And maybe, maybe she could slip away from all this without a mate. If Joseph didn’t lose his mind and bite down into her neck, she’d be fine and things wouldn’t have to get so complicated. Which might be impossible with how he was already nibbling at the flesh around her throat. Leaving tiny bruises in his wake as he continued to rock his hips forward. Slamming their hips together, growls escaping his mouth at the fabric separating them.

“Care to help? Or do you plan on sitting there all day?”

Rook opened her mouth, brows furrowing from his sassy tone, one mixed with anger at her for not ‘doing her part.’ Which was, in his eyes, pulling him out of his jeans. Like that was a reason to be mad at someone.

She opted for laughter as he fumbled with her own pants. Doing the work for her when she still laid there, propped up on her elbows to watch him in his manic state. “You need to calm down.”

Joseph didn’t answer her, his eyes were fervent, there was a sheen of sweat coating his skin. Maybe he had been in his rut for days longer than she assumed. Perhaps he spent hours lying alone in the woods, cock achingly hard with no one to help. Maybe he had every reason to look crazier than he normally did.

But it still scared her. She cleared her throat, reached up to grab at his cheek softly and practically purred “alpha.” It grabbed his attention, made him freeze, all his muscles locking up tight to hone in on her voice and how she felt under him.

The whine he gave in response sounded strangled.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Just calm down.”

Joseph’s eyes slammed shut, he crumpled suddenly, collapsing on top of her chest, trapping his half drawn out cock between them. “Okay.” He laughed, shaking slightly as he drew back again, moving slower now when he reached out to touch her. “Okay, yes. You’re right, you’re here.” Said as an affirmation to himself.

When he moved again, his touch was softer. Little butterfly touches across her ribs as he pulled her shirt away, going the extra mile to fold up her tattered tee to tuck it under her head as a makeshift pillow.

“I promise to present you with nothing but the best when you return home with me. Until now, this’ll have to do.” He kissed her before she could reassure him that this was more than okay. That she had her fair share of drunken nights spent on the ground with some alpha fucking her senseless.

Then his scent swelled outward, making all her muscles go lax just enough for him to pull her pants down so that they got stuck at her thighs. He didn’t bother undressing fully either, so the first full thrust into her body was met with a patch of his sweaty skin aligned with her hips and the scratch of his jeans.

Any other situation and she would have complained. She would have insisted they did this properly so she could find just as much pleasure in this as he did. But this wasn’t for her, not really. This was meant to keep Joseph sated, to tame whatever beast was threatening to break loose before he died from a bear that wandered across him and his makeshift campsite or he pounced on some poor member of his flock who was concerned about his well being.

Maybe it was his scent that kept her plaint under him. Bouncing in time with his steady thrusts. Arching up into him with his gentle coaxing hands under her ass, pulling her near. With each tiny growl he gave her, she gave him a new mark. She kissed behind his ear before biting at his lobe. She clawed down his back when he rocked into her a little bit faster.

Soon every nerve in her body was alight. She was on high alert, so sensitive with the breeze brushing around them. Joseph edged her along fast, not bothering for a slow build up. Suddenly she felt a rush of warmth travel through her core, then his fingers were on her clit and she was cumming around him.

His knot had put pressure around her entrance, stretching her wider and wider as he got closer. Now that all compounded into a burst of lights dancing behind her eyes as he thrusted one more time and his knot stuck.

She was distantly aware that she could have his pups. That his seed could take and she would be having his child. And they weren’t even mates. Maybe he smelled her sudden apprehension, or perhaps it was just written all over her face as she leaned back on her elbows and he followed.

Joseph was tipping them on their side, wrapping his body around her like a blanket. He was warm like one, and with the sun shining down on them, the wind keeping them cool, she could almost fall asleep.

“Rook?”

“Hm.”

“You--ah..did you want this? You really want me?”

“That’s why we fucked.”

She felt Joseph’s beard scratch along the column of her throat before there was the too sharp press of teeth against her scent gland. “Good.” That was the kind of the warning she got before he was biting her. As hard as he could, until blood spilled from the puncture marks he made and into his mouth.

Instinctively she flinched. Cunt spasming around his knot that was still swollen inside her. He clicked his tongue at her, rubbing soothing circles on her waist until she could speak again.

“God, fuck you alpha.”

He laughed, it was the first time she heard him laugh out of joy and she shivered at the sound. “If you don’t start showing then I’d be glad to do it again. You know, since you offered so nicely.”


	41. Somnophilia (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnophillia with Joseph

The last time he was this close to the junior deputy--close enough to reach out and touch, to smell, to count the varying colors in her eyes--they had both been surrounded by burning metal mingling with the scent of charred flesh, and she had been barely conscious. Though apparently, seconds later, she was conscious enough to leap from that overturned helicopter and take off into the woods, evading capture for months.

He liked to imagine that her escaping those flames was fate even after he proclaimed to his flock to let her burn lest his followers got hurt trying to fish her out to all that fire. Because now he had her, rightfully passed out this time from bathing in a stream that she probably wasn’t aware had bliss in it.

This was the Lord’s gift, and he’d be remiss if he didn’t collect what was given to him.

He spoke to her despite her not being able to hear him. He rambled on about all sorts of things involving her place next to him, keeping up the constant chatter as he pulled her body from the river before she had the chance to drown.

“Darling, darling, you poor thing.” He accentuated his words with a kiss to her cheek. A squeeze to her thigh and curious fingers around her breast. He let his hands wander as he drew her to his chest and into his lap. No one was around for miles, so he didn’t bother raising his head to check the surrounding forest. They were alone.

She was now safe with him. Because no one would interrupt The Father if he said not to do so. They wouldn’t dare, and he knew that the radio call delivered to the ones meant to watch over him that particular night would keep anyone at bay.

He deserved all the alone time in the world with Rook after what she’s done. Perhaps she was the one supposed to be with him once the collapse came, which would leave him ample time to make her see his side of things. But it wouldn’t hurt anyone to take this gift early. To get a taste of what he could have if he only listened to The Voice, a reminder as not to fuck up.

That’s all this was. Not a sin, so far from it. Because this was the one God intended for him to have, there was no way this could ever be sin.

Joseph was more than happy to show whoever was watching him from above right now that he knew how sacred Rook was. He wanted to let the Lord know that he got the message loud and clear.

If God truly wanted this of him, than who was he to refuse?

He undressed her for the sake of warmth, it was innocent really. He could tell that to anyone who happened upon him. But no one did. The forest beyond their little clearing didn’t even stir. It was as if everything outside his world had halted for him to claim his prize in peace.

Her breasts fit perfectly into his hands when he grabbed them, nipples peaked between his splayed fingers, her breath stuttering when he pinched one rosy bud out of curiosity. It had been so long, he almost forgot how to move with another person. And he was thankful that she wasn’t awake for this, that he had time to relearn everything lest he made a fool of himself.

Because each movement felt awkward. Just like when he was a teenage boy, grasping at her chest, rolling around her breasts in his hands experimentally, as if he was afraid to venture lower. He got there eventually, tugged at her jeans and panties in one go to get the chance to explore her folds. Which he did with a single finger, humming low in his throat at the slick he found that made his job easier.

He reveled in how she tightened around his digit unconsciously, squirming where she laid on the ground. “Shh, Rook. You’re fine.” Spoken in a hushed whisper as he kissed her navel, moving down and sucking at her skin until he was above her cunt, the dark, curly hair she had there tickling his lips.

This was sacred, a holy moment.

“We’ll be bound tonight, won’t we? So long as you don’t fight this. Please don’t fight me Rook.” Her body didn’t resist him went he took it further. All she gave was a gentle whine in protest as he slipped another finger in, curled it up to his second knuckle and scissored his fingers to see her stretch. She’d fit around him fine, time and time again--because this will happen again if he had any say in it--she’d take him.

He asked her once if she’d accept him as he stripped, jeans biting into his thighs when he didn’t bother to rid himself of them completely. Then he was pushing in, nudging at her folds with care, brows furrowed down, ever attentive to her face. To how she shifted in her blissful sleep.

She took him without resistance. Their hips sliding together perfectly until he was flush against her, fists pressed into the dirt on either side of her head to keep from crushing her completely. He took several moments to steady his breathing, eyes clenched shut to the sensation of her wrapped tightly around him.

He started moving gently, aware that the bliss in her veins wouldn’t last forever. That he would need time to bring her back to his compound. He didn’t want to think about how wrong that could go. He just wanted to live for once, to enjoy her.

And she didn’t disappoint. She made tiny little noises, reminiscent of the baby Judges Jacob introduced him to last week. Her walls fluttered around him as she sighed in her sleep, squirming as he chanced grabbing at her leg to prop up on his shoulder. It allowed him more room. To push in deeper.

Joseph groaned at that feeling, actually whimpered from how she tightened reflexively. His hands roamed, reaching to grip onto the flesh of her thighs. Tugging greedily at her hips and her breasts, reaching to hold onto something that would ground him.

He slammed into her a little harder when the fog in his mind cleared just a tad. When he could recognize the warmth tightening in his stomach, that the feeling traveled lower, wrapping around the base of his cock. He still restrained himself, acting as if he could hurt her when she was so utterly passed out, not bucking into her like he desperately wanted to as he reached his end. Instead rolling his hips slowly, snarling between clenched teeth as he came.

She didn’t even stir as he pulled away, fingers twirling around her entrance to push his cum back in when it leaked out. She, for the moment, was unaware of the bruises he left on her. And for a moment he felt bad, regretful. But she sighed again, shifting into his hand that rested on her cheek.

This was right. It was just. It was a gift from God for all his hard work reaching its catalyst. This was just another sign, the Collapse was upon them, and for that, she would be by his side.


	42. Another Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Rook just had a daughter together, but the Voice is telling him he needs to rid himself of that burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that the child's name is Fiana. Pronounced Fi-ee-nuh

She was so tiny, fingers barely bigger than his pinky toe. Sporting bright blue eyes that sparkled in the dim lights that lined the walls, showing off a shiny shade of green that ringed her pupil. Delivered a month earlier than intended, but perfect nonetheless. To see the light and warmth in Rook’s eyes as she cradled their daughter to her chest, it made something ache in his heart. It brought back awful memories that he pushed away before they drowned him, after all, this was meant to be one of the happiest moments in his life. He didn’t intend to ruin it with sorrow for a wife and daughter left behind years ago.

So he cooed at his daughter, surprised that Rook let him near her after hearing horror stories of his past. He ran a single finger over the smooth, unblemished skin of her cheek, and laughed when she grabbed his hand to stop his progress, making a tiny disgruntled baby noise that had Rook smiling.

That peace lasted a week.

The Voice came to him when he was fixing dinner. He had one eye on the microwave in front of him--watching the spinning plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world--the other was focused on where Rook sat at the table, feeding their daughter, Fiana, the only way nature could grant them.

His whole body jerked when he heard the soft, barely there whisper he hadn’t experienced in years; probably since he reunited with his brothers. It had all quieted down then, he must’ve been doing something right with Eden’s Gate, because everything was calm. Despite the visions, only occasional reminders as to what they were fighting for, he heard nothing from The Voice that guided him all his life. It had been so long he almost forgot how painful it could be. That it felt as if a jackhammer was pounding away at his temples mercilessly. Willing him to heel, to listen.

Rook’s head was bent, petting over the sparse amount of hair Faina was born with. She didn’t notice how his fists had balled up into his pants to keep from screaming, or that his breathing had picked up to where he was approaching something close to literal panic. Yet he cowered, shoulders hiking up around his neck as his eyes darted around, as if she could hear his thoughts.

Because that couldn’t be right. The one saving grace that helped him get this far in life couldn’t ask such a thing of him. Not again. He couldn’t harm her, he couldn’t kill her. He wasn’t a fool, he knew that taking care of a child wasn’t an easy task when they were so underprepared. But she wasn’t a burden. She was only a blessing. A gift that made Rook smile more, gave her a reason to get up in the morning. It drove her every action and yanked her out of that depression the Collapse caused. God couldn’t test him when they were so close.

Maybe it was Rook’s test though, delivered through him. Meant to be carried out by the both of them.

Even if Fiana was an innocent soul who had Rook’s genes entwined with her own, there was nothing wrong with her. It didn’t matter that a sinner’s blood had tainted what little Joseph had given her. She was pure. She didn’t deserve to pay for anyone else’s sins.

And yet those whispers didn’t go away. They haunted him when he slept. Made his fingers tremble with fear every time he was tasked with putting her to sleep or bathing her in the sink. He ran a light touch over her tiny ribcage, over her fragile beating heart, and all he could think of was how easy it would be to make The Voice stop.

Thank God Rook hovered. That those maternal instincts were embedded into her very being. Or maybe she could read him better than he thought, maybe she could see his internal turmoil playing out over his face. She really had no reason to trust him, not after learning what he did to his first daughter. How easily swayed he was by The Voice, that he felt listening to Him was a moral obligation he had to carry out.

Even knowing all that she continued to let him change the cloth diapers that he made especially for Fiana with his very own hands that first night, she continued to let him bathe her and soothe her cries when she grew restless.

Joseph watched her grow. Ignored the pain in his head and the ache in his jaw as one month finally rolled around and Fiana was attentive to her surroundings. When she could lift her head and track him across the room as Rook sat with her on the couch, bending to tickle her sides and coo in her ear.

He slipped up once, only once. Despite loving those soft moments he got to witness but was always too afraid to participate in.

She was verging on two months old when he did it. When it got to be too much and the need for any reprieve sounded like heaven. He just wanted The Voice to be appeased in some sort of way, no matter how small the act.

He was putting her to sleep, pacing up and down the hallway. Bouncing her in his arms the way he’s seen Rook do hundreds of times.

And his feet just...froze. Everything came to a halt as his mind blanked out. And he would never really know what had happened, not in detail like he should. The next few moments would later be told to him by Rook. It was an awful story of how she woke up because he screamed, a terrible howl so full of rage and terror. When she rounded the corner, sprinting, she saw him holding Fiana under a spray of water from the sink, gripping her tiny jaw roughly the kind of way a father never should. His grip was tight and it took Rook a moment too long to pry his hands off her.

Joseph remembers trying to put their daughter to sleep, that’s all, something so innocent. He had no recollection of harming Fiana.

Rook didn’t believe him.

She was more inclined to listen to his pleas only when he let told her about The Voice. He simply left out the part where their daughter was not written into their lives, that God wanted him and her in the new world, but not Fiana.

He was a shitty father. An awful husband too. If anyone deserved to die, it should be him. The unspoken promise of keeping his family safe was put at risk when he was near. The irony made him sick, it had him feel weak at the thought that he had been the problem all alone. That maybe his brothers and sister would be alive, his past wife and daughter, if he was out of the picture.

So many suffered just from him standing by their side. He couldn’t let the cycle continue. He didn’t want to be the last one standing.

He decided to do it at night, no one to witness the sinful act but him and God.

Rook and Fiana were fast asleep. He kissed both of them. Pressed a slow kiss to Rook’s lips, then to her forehead and lastly to her cheek. Pouring out every ounce of forgiveness he could even if she was unaware. The goodbye kiss he gave to Fiana, placed on her rosy cheek, was the first one he ever gave to her. If he was a better man it wouldn’t have been the last.

There were no guns that worked which would make his job quick. All of them having been destroyed years ago when he was afraid for Rook’s life.

He opted to use a blade. Ran it across past sins and through tattoos before it made a path over his wrists. He wanted to feel that kind of throbbing pain before he died. After all the suffering everyone went through, it was only fair to know their pain.

Joseph felt like he was floating as he watched rivulets of red pour down his wrists. It was probably the blood loss, something he’s only experienced a handful of times. And strangely enough, he wasn’t scared. He held no regrets except for not writing a note to explain himself. Besides that, he was ready to let go.

*****

Rook had no choice, he forced her hand to secure him to the same metal bedpost where she was once bound to. She was only glad Fiana was too young to remember her father chained like an animal, half dead with white bandages wrapped around him splotched red. Not that their daughter didn’t object, Rook think she did. Almost feeling bad as she squirmed in Rook’s arm when Joseph made small noises of displeasure in his sleep.

Except he wasn’t exactly sleeping, was he? More like taking a dirt nap. Almost lost to her if Fiana hadn’t of woken her up with her cries. Thank god she was a fussy baby. And thank god it was Joseph’s turn to care for her.

It was her wrath that forced her out of the warmth of the bed to hunt for him. To direct him towards Fiana with a pointed glare that it was his turn goddamnit.

He was in the hall, half slumped on the wall with his chest barely moving. She thought he was dead, that by some cruel twist of fate she had been only a second too late.

But she found a pulse when she slammed down next to him, she worked fast and way too long to save his life when he was so intent on leaving them. So maybe it was spite that made her stitch up his wounds. Because who did he think he was? After everything they went through he was going to throw it away and abandon her? Leave their child with only stories to sate her need for a dad? He was a father and husband, he couldn’t make selfish decisions like that.

Which is why she put him in the same situation as she had been in. The tables turned in the worst of ways. She didn’t handcuff him out of anger for what he had done--not like she assumed she would one day. But because she loved him. If he had to stroll through miles of hell to be by their side at the end of seven years, then so be it. She’d be just fine forcing him if he said no.


	43. Non-con (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook does the kidnapping this time around and drugs Joseph to have her way with him

Joseph made a pretty sight. All bare skin and tattoos that stretched on for _miles._

Sweet Jesus he was gorgeous. 

He shifted in his sleep, arms trying to pull in towards his chest, like he knew he had an audience--the ropes she tied him with prevented anything like that from happening. Same went for his legs when a moment later his ankle rolled on the sheets, twisting and chafing his skin.

Sensitive, she realized a while ago. Back when she undressed him and her fingers traced around a nipple to hear him whine softly. Face scrunching up in a way that was so strangely human that it made her ache between her legs. 

He was cute when he was sleeping. No longer a manic man raving about the end of times, no way for him to speak nonsense in an attempt to convert her. Just someone ready to be used for her pleasure.

Rook had long since shed her clothes. Awaiting that moment where the drugs loosened their hold on him just enough for him to be aware of who was making him feel so good.

Because at the end of the day those were her intentions. No pain or harm would come to him, she wouldn’t be sending him home with bloodied marks on his body. Just half there memories to make him blush.

She climbed on top of him when he began to stir, lids fluttering, as if he was struggling to wake up fully. 

“We there yet Joseph?” She murmured in his ear, kissing at the hollow of his throat when he made a noise of distress. “Shh, hush now. You’re safe, m’not gonna hurt you.”

Her hands slid against his chest, moving over barely defined abs and a slim waist. Paying attention to each scar and tiny imperfection that she’s never noticed before.

“W-where--” His words were lost in a fit of coughing, making his whole body tremble beneath her. She grinded down slightly at that, a smile gracing her features when his eyes opened just enough and found her. “Deputy? What happened?”

Her lips twisted, head tilting to the side playfully. “You don’t remember?”

He shook his head softly. Wincing a moment later at the pounding in his head. She saw him try to bring his hand down, to press a finger against his temples to ease the pain. Joseph craned his head up slowly, brow scrunching as he located the ropes keeping him back. 

“Why am I tied up?” He asked, a hint of concern edging its way into his voice. He found her again, maybe for the first time realizing where she was and how little she was wearing. And himself for that matter, as he squirmed on the bed, managing to draw a small moan from her. “Why are we naked deputy?”

She ignored his question, laughing instead at the fear in his voice. How he sounded like he was navigating a minefield. “It was so damn easy to get you here.” She goaded, scooting further down on his thighs to reveal his soft cock to the both of them. “Just one mention that I was having doubts, that I wanted something more from life--like a savior--and you didn’t even think twice about it.” She used a single finger to trace up the length of his dick, where it rested on his stomach, chuckling at how he tried to get away. “You rushed to get to an old, abandoned cabin that’s without any backup. You were in such a rush that you didn’t have time to grab any sort of weapon.”

She raised her hands up, away from his cock, to gesture wildly around their sparse surroundings. “Now look at you.”

Joseph’s eyes slammed shut. Adams apple bobbing when he swallowed. “The sin of lust is a powerful one deputy, but this isn’t--”

“Oh yeah...I bet you know of that little sin intimately.” She quipped, not hesitating to outline that particular scarred word just above his pelvic bone. 

“You shouldn’t…” His words trailed off, eyes fluttering open and shut, struggling to keep up with her.

“If you keep talking, I won’t mind gagging you Father, just keep fighting. See if that gets you anywhere.” 

Every single step was a challenge with him. 

Every touch she so graciously offered was met with resistance. Gentle words trying to coax her away from sin and get her off of him and back into her clothes. His pleas were sweet though, she had to admit that. The lull of his voice making her want him more. He was just stoking the fire inside her.

But he was still under the effects of the drugs she plied him with and he was getting harder by the minute, unable to really resist in the way he wanted to. It was cute. The way he squirmed when she touched him. Her finger tip gliding over his cock again and again until his dick twitched, trying to follow her movements. 

“Do you want this Joseph?” She asked softly, eyes committing his body to memory. 

“N-no. No...you should---” His words were slurred, stopping a second later when he trembled, goosebumps rising. 

“Your body and mind seem to be in disagreement at the moment.”

She’s never seen such disappointment in his eyes before. He closed them a moment later, his head lolling back to reveal his throat. Giving her the opportunity to mark up his skin. Laving over his neck with her tongue and sharp canines. 

“C’mon. Just enjoy this. Forget about sin and relax.” She murmured, not yet willing to pull away from his chest, adoring the way his cock was now fully hard and resting against her navel.

Rook sat up slowly. Making a show of it. Not at all missing how he tracked the sway of her tits. Nor did she miss how he traced the contours of her curves a second later, creating a sudden spark of warmth in her abdomen. 

She grabbed his cock in her hand, sliding up his shaft slow enough for him to hiss through his teeth. There was the pressing urge to tease him with her words, to ask if something was wrong. Maybe make him beg for it. 

Maybe call him out for his pride.

Instead she yanked him closer to his release. Stroking down and bending at the waist to press a kiss to his tip. She stayed like that, bent over his body with her mouth hovering over his cock. Her tongue flicked out, moving gently back and forth to lap up the shiny gleam of pre cum that had formed. 

“You’re quiet up there.” Rook pointed out, glancing up at him through her lashes. “You won’t burn under the weight of your sins if you give me some noise, honey.” The whine he let out at her words were more from distress than pleasure she was sure, but she’d take it. It made slick pool between her thighs nonetheless.

As much as she loved seeing him squirm under her touch, afraid to show the slightest ounce of enjoyment, she was needy too. And he could help her with that, he wasn’t _that_ far gone. 

Rook stayed silent as she crawled up his body. Moving carefully so as not to crush him with her knees, moving until her pussy hovered teasingly above his face. She hesitated before tracing along his jaw, huffing a laugh when he leaned into her touch. 

She snatched off his glasses a second later. Wondering why she didn’t do that earlier. She had been missing out. Because like this she could see the stormy indecision in his baby blues. And the lust he was trying to hide. The one thing he didn’t try to conceal was his anger for her.

Which made her laugh before she descended, shoving her cunt against his lips. Tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him forward. There were a few beats of silence where nothing happened. His mouth formed stubbornly in a thin line. Until he opened up to breathe out a sigh. 

Joseph’s tongue darted out. Brushing against her clit and making her jump at the sudden contact. She swore she felt him smile. That thought was out of her mind in an instant when he doubled his efforts. It was sloppy, like he was out of practice, though that could’ve been the drugs. Which was an interesting thought, that if she had gotten to him willingly that he would’ve made her sing.

Rook grinded down on him. Letting out her moans like a wanton whore as he slurped at her juices. Sucking her nub into his mouth and running his teeth over the sensitive bud.

“Easy there Joseph.” 

He hummed against her pussy, eyes closed in what looked like utter bliss as he worked on making her cum. It didn’t take much, with how long it had been and how quickly he was moving she finished with her hand grabbing ahold of the headboard. Humping down until she heard him sputter and cough. 

Rook couldn’t help but kiss him after a performance like that. Slipping down his body before locking their lips together, tasting herself on his beard. 

“You did so good.” She whispered, nipping at his bottom lip with a smile. “You wanna cum?” When she pulled back, seated on his hips with his cock prodding dangerously close to her entrance, she saw the wrath he still held in his eyes. Closer to resentment now that she looked a little longer.

He didn’t answer her, understandably so, resigning himself for now. She felt that in the way his muscles relaxed under her. Everything going lax as she lined up his cock with her twitching pussy. She swallowed him greedily, shaking her hips gently to draw a moan out of him. It sounded broken and hollow, like she had tore him open from the inside out. 

“Oh you sound so sweet for me.” Rook cooed, reaching out to cup his cheek. Her fingers pulled at his beard as she rocked in and out of him, making a flicker of annoyance cross over his face. 

“Deputy.” 

“Hm?” She flashed him a smile, one that quickly went away when his cock curved up and prodded at a small bundle of nerves inside her. He kept up like that when he saw her face drop, mouth forming a small ‘O.’ His hips rocked up, keeping in time with how she dropped down on him.

She came undone like that for the second time. Moving her hand down to rub along her folds as he rocked away inside of her. Her cunt squeezed down on his dick, making him writhe and hiss through clenched teeth. She felt him twitch before he came in long ropey strands in her pussy. Drawing a moan from them both.

Rook didn’t waste any time collapsing on him. Resting her cheek on his sweaty chest. Just basking in the glow of what they’ve done, content with hearing the fast pitter patter of his heart. Beating wildly against his ribcage like a bird trapped.

“Are we done here deputy?”

She grunted, rolling off him and pulling his flaccid dick out of her. He winced at the fast movement, anger ruining his features once more. Rook couldn’t help herself, leaning in one last time to lay a kiss to his lips before untying him. 

She watched him stumble around as he clumsily dressed himself, her muscles feeling restless with the urge to go over and offer her help before he fell and cracked open his skull.

“Need a lift home?” She ventured.

“No.” He was being short with her. Blunt.

“And how do you expect to get tucked in your bed safe and sound?” She asked with a tip of her head. Watching him fiddle with his belt with a frown. “Anyone would be able to see from a mile away how disoriented you are. Besides, what if someone less...caring got their hands on you, Father?”

“Don’t call me that!” Joseph snarled, taking rushed steps towards her. And despite herself she felt a burst of adrenaline flood her system as she straightened her back, feeling herself hit into a wall. Fingers suddenly itching to grab any sort of weapon. “You are not apart of my flock. You don’t have the right!”

His chest was heaving. Fingers balled into fists by his sides. “I have a reputation to uphold.” He continued, swiveling on the ball of his foot when she shimmied past him, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. “My people see me in a certain light and I cannot simply go back to my compound--or even my family for that matter--with these on my skin.” His finger jabbed at his collarbone, where a hickey was already forming from when she sucked and nipped at his flesh.

Rook didn’t have an answer for him. Instead reaching for his glasses to hold out for him. Tugging open the bedside table’s drawer until her hand tangled around his rosary. 

“Godspeed then.” She murmured. Head bent low in a faux show of humility.

“Fuck you.”

Her head snapped up quickly. Eyes blown wide at his language. But he had already turned around and flung open the bedroom door to leave. He stopped before he left fully, a hand raised to run through his mess of hair. “I hope you know I intend to tell John of this. He should be coming to get you by morning.” 

Then he was gone. For real this time. Nothing left but her rumpled sheet and his faint, musky smell.

It was so fucking worth it.


	44. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook has been in Eden's gate all along and has taken on the role of 'the mother' and acts as a Herald.

When her friends found out she was apart of Eden’s Gate, the very presence that had been subject to various calls of complaints, she was almost thrown out. Left bereft and jobless. Not like that would matter in the end, Joseph would take care of her. As would his siblings, they wouldn’t let her suffer at the hands of her colleagues.

Maybe though, those friends of her wouldn’t be as mad if she didn’t have as high of a title as she did. It’d be easier if she was just another follower. A ‘Peggie.’

Joseph was the Father, a shoulder to lean on for all his children. Providing scolding and chastisement when needed, the heavy hand for his flock. Rook was the Mother, the counterbalance to what he was dishing out. Someone to offer never ending love and affection.

She stood by his side as an equal.

Rook tried to explain that concept to her fellow deputies, tried to tell them that this didn’t change a thing. They disagreed. They thought it changed everything. They were waiting for her to stab a knife in their backs.  
  
Her flock would laugh at the thought. The Mother harming someone like that--unthinkable. 

Rook did have wrath etched onto her thigh though. She made that particular sin show when she visited Joseph that night. Pacing back and forth like a caged lion. Ranting and raving about how she couldn’t wait for the world to come to an end so she wouldn’t have to put up with people like those who denied them.

It was frustrating. Most days she wasn’t sure how she did it. How she could be as calm as Joseph when the people of Hope hated them so openly. 

When the sheriff let her know of his arrest, she lost it. She overturned his desk, threw the nearest phone against the wall and stormed out after tipping over a vending machine.

Faith let her cry on her shoulder when she went running to her. Cupped her cheeks and wiped away the tears like a loving sister might, cooing at her with all the love in the world. Letting her know that it’d all be okay. She gave Rook faith. 

John confirmed such a thing when he laid out his plans to everyone the next morning. Pulling her into a tight hug and telling her how she wouldn’t need to hide among such scum that would be so cruel to Eden’s Gates. 

Joseph was released two days later. 

Something about improper search and seizure, something about the warrant being heinous and incorrect and having slanderous terms smearing Joseph’s name.

Rook didn’t listen to John’s reasoning. It didn’t matter. Joseph was here. Right in front of her. Holding her in his arms and rocking the both of them back and forth, humming a song she didn’t know under his breath. 

“They’ll come for you again Joseph.” She warned after his brothers and sister left them alone in the spacious room of his church. “They’ll wait in the shadows until you slip up and they’ll take you from us.”

“Let them.” He goaded. Pulling back with hands tightly gripping onto her shoulders. “They can try, my love, but we both know they won’t succeed. Not if God has anything to do with it.” He gave her a crooked smile, the kind of smile he saved for his family and not those who put him on a pedestal high enough for a man to die if he fell. “Besides, our flock have you. If anything happens to me I’m sure you will lead them just as well as I could.” 

Rook wanted to protest. To kick and scream and block that awful thought out of her mind. She wanted to tell him what a mistake it was to put her in charge of the future of mankind. 

His smile brought her back down to earth. Combined with the way he kissed her. 

They weren’t properly married. He had a reputation and all that, but he made her feel like she held a special spot in his heart. 

She wasn’t his wife. Forever etched into his skin at such a tender age, never to grow old. But she was here, the only one who earned this spot in his arms.

Rook was the Mother. And with the Father by her side, with their heralds standing behind them, they’d assure their flock tomorrow that there were people out to hurt them. They would rule up the crowd and prepare them to get ready for the collapse. 

“It’s coming Rook. I felt it. When I was away from my family, my hands locked in cuffs, I felt it stronger than I ever had before.” 

They were preparing for war. Jacob’s soldiers would be trained harder than they had before, Faith’s bliss production would spread faster and John’s confessions would ramp up until there was no one left in the county who hadn’t bared their soul to him. 

The sheriff's department, the Marshall bureau, not even the FBI could stop them.


	45. Angel [pt 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph finds out Rook's dirty little secret

When they came to arrest him, he wasn’t paying much attention to the quiet woman holding the biting handcuffs that ended up looped around his wrists. After all, he was preaching. Trying to get the last of his words out before they took him. And of course, he was forced behind her, he didn’t get a good look at what lay hidden beneath the back of her shirt. Nor did his brother’s and sister take notice of the two bulges outlining around her shoulder blades, more concerned with how to get him away from the people hell bent on making sure they never saw one another other again. 

So this, seeing what he did, was a big shock. 

He was almost sure he audibly gasped. Backpedaling with a mixture of shock and fear. Until he realized it was Rook he was seeing. Rook, their Deputy making their lives hell, that was whistling softly, making use of her free time bathing in a lake. Unaware of the unwanted guest just beyond her field of view. 

Seeing her as he did. Bare as the day she was born, might’ve made him blush. Under normal circumstances he would’ve turned away in an attempt to preserve some last shreds of her modesty. But he was enraptured with what he saw. Eyes honed in on what was protruding out of her back. 

Large, pillowy wings. Reminiscent of an angel. God had a funny sense of humor, because that would be the last word he’d use to describe her if asked. 

Joseph hesitated, breath caught somewhere in his throat. Afraid to make a sound, yet unsure of what his next move should be. No doubt this was meant to be kept a secret. From project member to resistance alike. Her knowing he was here would scare her off. And yet he took a single step forward, giving into the temptation in his heart. Aware that this was foolish, that she was known to take down hoards of men at a time. But her guns, along with her clothes, were resting on shore. Far enough away that he felt confident to step out from hiding. 

She spotted him immediately out of her peripheral. Eyes widening into saucers, freezing where she stood. Hands half up, tangled in her hair, waiting for him to make the first move. 

“Rook,” he started, which is as far as he got. Because suddenly she moved. Scrambling as fast as she could manage waist deep in water. Tripping over her own feet to make it to stable land. Probably to kill him.

Which is why he had no qualms about reaching her weapons first. Kicking them away just as she dove for them. He only felt an inkling of guilt for collapsing on top of her. Shoving her down with his weight as she twisted and writhed under him. Terrified from the sound of it. Making god awful whining noises that made him wince. It took him a moment to realize that he was leaning into her roughly, that his hands, pushed flat against her back, were trapping her wings against her body. Making them bend at an awkward angle when his thighs squeezed closed around her ribs. 

He lessened the pressure and the effect was immediate. Her whole body going lax under him. “Sorry.” 

“Are you?” She spat. And there it was. The Rook he was more than familiar with. The side of her she reserved for him and his family. He’s heard reports of her being kind, merciful even. Lowering her weapons to save a life instead of taking it away. Nothing like this though. No one has ever said anything about a literal angel among them. 

Though the fact that her wings weren’t white and pure made him feel a tad better about whose side God was on. They were a smattering of colors. Looking like someone took a dripping paintbrush to her feathers. Making browns and blacks merge into one. His fingers twitched, itching to touch, to stroke. To just ask _how._

She broke the silence first. “Get. Off.”

“I have a feeling that would only benefit you.” 

“Yeah.” She huffed, squirming her hips, “seeing as I’m completely naked under you, I’d say getting my clothes back would help me a ton.” 

Joseph was thankful she couldn’t see the way his cheek pinkened. He shifted just right, a hand kept firm between her wings as he stretched forward to grab her clothes. As soon as he caught her jeans between his fingers she shoved him off with a surprising amount of strength.

She was up and running quick. Not reaching for her guns or anything to cover up with, just making a sprint to the woods. He was faster though, stronger and not running off of instincts like she was. Joseph caught her ankle and didn’t waste the energy tugging her down. She fell on her own when she tried to keep going. Falling on her stomach with an audible _oof._

“Are you done?” He asked softly, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. It must not of worked because of second later she barked a sarcastic laugh.

“Am _I_ done? You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“If you’d just relax—“

“Relax?” Suddenly her voice was small. And it took him a moment to realize she had hidden her head in her folded arms. That her wings were tucked tightly to her body. That she was shaking. “After what you saw. God only knows what you’re thinking right now...what you think about me and how I fit in this. I don’t even know what you’re going to do to me now.” 

He chose not to answer her. Opting instead for the wind to fill their ears instead of his words; because he knew, even if he tried not to, that he’d start preaching in an attempt to make her feel better. 

His hand, still wound tight around her ankle, stroked the slightly wet skin there. Trying to soothe her. From the grunt she gave he assumed it wasn’t doing any good. Still, he kept it up because of a lack of knowing what to do. 

No one, nothing, not even God had prepared him for this. 

“May I ask a question?” He whispered. 

“Me saying ‘no’ won’t stop you.”

He huffed. Fingers tightening around where he held her, nails digging in angrily. “Are you an—“

“An angel?” 

He wanted to tell her to stop cutting him off. That they could at least act like the adults they were. But she began speaking again before he had the chance to do so. 

“No.” She mumbled, “I’m not an angel. At least I don’t think. I’m not sure what makes someone an angle exactly.” 

“Were you born with wings?”

“Yep.” She was getting short with him. Angry. Probably cold too.

“Anything else?”

“Like what Joseph? What do you think I should have?”

He hesitated. She would make fun of him. Laugh and call him crazy. He sighed, forehead dropping to rest on her calf. “Any voices?”

“Like God?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck you.”

Joseph pursed his lips. Laying there for what must’ve been three more minutes until he let go and pulled back to stand. The movement shocked her into scrambling up herself. Pulling her clothes off the ground and dressing hastily. Eyes watching him carefully, even with his back to her and head tipped to the ground. Keeping her modesty in check. 

After all the rustling behind him quieted he spoke again. “What now?” 

“What do you mean?”

His jaw clenched at her evasiveness. “You know what I mean.” 

She shifted. Pulling her jacket around her self consciously, as if that would erase the last twenty minutes from his mind. “Nothings gotta change. You go back to…” she paused, maybe searching for the right words to not offend him, “whatever it is you do all day when you’re not giving sermons about the end of the world. And I’ll go back to being a nuisance to you and your siblings.” 

“I’d much rather you don’t do that.”

She laughed. And maybe for the first time since he’s been in her presence he realized how angelic it sounded. How lilting and smooth. 

“I know. But it’s what I do best.” 

Rook turned on her heel to leave, her bag concealing her wings perfectly. Out of a moment of desperation he rushed to say “what if you could do something else?”

She didn’t exactly stop, just slowed down when she reached the tree line. “Don’t even suggest it.” 

“Why shouldn’t I?” He challenged. His hand moving down to his back pocket. To the bliss filled vial that sat unharmed. “What do you gain from running rampant?”

“More than I do being trapped under your thumb.”

He chuckled, a sound he noticed drew her attention before she refocused on her escape through the forest only inches away. “Oh child, you’ve got wings, you’re the last person I could keep trapped.” 

“Literally or metaphorically? Then again is there really a diff—“

Joseph jolted forward. Going purely off of adrenaline when he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down. Mimicking their position from earlier. Jamming a knee between her shoulder blades to keep her in place, ignoring how she writhed and cursed at him when he tilted her chin up and dumped the bliss over her face and watched her pupils expand. 

He bent over when her whole body went limp, laying a kiss to her exposed temple with a half smile. “It’s okay now, you’re where you belong now, Rook. As my very own angel.”


	46. Something To Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph finally loses his patience with Rook. For the first time giving her something to truly fear.

She was a spitfire. A little ball of wrath.

And right now she was terrified. Not at all that picturesque poster child for the resistance, no longer that figurehead they needed. They’d laugh if they saw her now. Curled up in a corner to get as far away from Joseph as she could because he was _pissed_. 

Weeks of putting up with her bullshit made his patience wear thin. She wouldn’t have dared push John or Jacob, but Joseph? She teased him endlessly. Everything from his religion from his work ethic. She yelled and screamed, once going as far as throwing a pair of scissors at his face. He still had the scar. Something she could see clearly even in the dim light of his church.

  
Rook should have known better, really. She should have given him a day off for once. Instead she had been more difficult than usual. Right from the very start of the day when she refused to pull herself from bed after the shackles around her wrists were freed. To when he dragged her from bed, dripping wet from the shower he forced her in, she tossed the plate of breakfast he made for her against the wall. To thirty minutes ago. When she wouldn’t keep quiet with her childish comments. When more people were focused on her rather than their Father. 

Whenever she caught his eyes as he strutted up on stage he’d shoot her a warning glare. Stupid. She had been so foolish to push harder. And now he was advancing on her, the whole of his church dismissed, leaving just the two of them. Leaving her to witness the true Father that his flock praised. 

“Come here, Rook.”  
  
There was no hesitation on her part. She shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest, fear sparking in her eyes as he huffed and undid his belt in the next few steps. Winding it around his fist. 

He intended to hit her. That realization came with a jolt of surprise.

“Rook. Here. Now.” He pointed to the spot in front of him but she ignored him, just bowed her head and cried. Hoping that her weakness would stop him. That he’d hear her bawling and snap back to his senses. That he’d return to the loving, forgiving Father he had previously shown her. But she had been his prisoner all along, and he was treating her as such.

She was dimly aware of the sound of his footsteps, the terrible booming echo that made her flinch until he was upon her. Grabbing her hair by the roots and forcing her to follow him on hands and knees lest she wanted to bleed. 

  
When she was in the center of the aisle is when he began. Raising his arm up, high above his head, and lashing the belt back down with all his force. The first strike landed between her shoulder blades. The second on the small of her back where her shirt had ridden up. And all the while her sobs got louder. And he got meaner. For the first time giving her something to fear in him. 

There was a pause in the action after the third hit landed on her spine, where all she could hear was her hiccuping sobs and his labored breathing. “I didn’t want to punish you, Rook. Before now you’ve never given me a reason. I thought you were different, that saving you was easier than this.” When she unfurled the smallest amount to glance over her shoulder she whimpered at what she saw. He was so very different to who she knew, to the man who held her captive yet offered food and clean clothes. The light spilling in from the small window of his church gave him a ghastly effect, it made him look evil.

  
Before she could react he was swinging the belt back down, striking her on the jaw. Making her head throb. Rook tried to get away, to shimmy up on her hands and knees to crawl to the double doors that seemed miles away. But he was faster, his shoe came crashing down on her ankle, holding her in place with a painful amount of pressure. 

It made her squeak from the sudden impact. From the bruises she already felt forming. 

“I’ll do this as many times as I need to, deputy, don’t think I won’t just because I’ve showed you how compassionate I can be. That’s why I’ve been chosen, because I can make the hard decisions.” 

  
The words got stuck in her throat. That he was kind and sweet and that this wasn’t him. At the end of the day he was nothing like his brothers. 

He just proved her wrong though, didn’t he?

She couldn’t say how long he beat her for. Just that her back and neck began to burn and that her foot was numb from how he stomped on it to keep her still. She remembers how he switched out his heavy belt for his feet. How he kicked her square in the stomach, stealing her breath away and making her wheeze. 

He kicked her hard in the temple, speaking endlessly about something she couldn’t quite make out past the ringing in her ears. Preaching probably, telling her that this must be done. That he was only doing this to save her.

When she was nothing more than an unmoving lump on the floor, he stopped. He came down to a crouch by her side to grab at her cheeks with both hands, squeezing them tight between his fingers as he turned her face side to side to inspect the damage he’d done. 

Joseph clicked his tongue. “You look mad. Wrathful. Do you never learn? Are you really unsalvageable like everyone says?”

“You can’t beat the sins outta someone.” She argued. Maybe it was stupid to be talking after what he just did, maybe he wanted her submissive for once, to stop being the cause for all his headaches.

  
He just tipped his head thoughtfully to the side though. So fucking calm after beating her. Now she understood why Faith was so dutiful, why John was desperate for his approval, why Jacob seemed concerned for his well being. His brothers weren’t exactly scared of him, they just knew that when he got mad he had was more than capable to hurt the next person to cross paths with him.

Finally he answered her with a crooked smile. “No? My father did the same to me. And might I say that he did a very good job.” He leaned in close, close enough for her to smell his breath. “Now it’s my turn to show others how they are expected to behave in our new Eden.”

He pulled her back to her feet, a hand tangled around her hair to guide her right back to his stage. She was thrown against the podium, her spine vibrating from the impact. Rook was wary now, shaking where she stood. He wasn’t as defenseless as she once believed and she couldn’t fight him with the condition she was in. 

“I think it’s time you learn that your actions have consequences, Rook. You must be taught this lesson eventually. You need a suitable punishment that you won’t forget. A constant reminder.” He was pacing as she spoke, head tilted up towards the heavens. Immediately her mind skipped to John and his methods. Oh how she wished he was the one who caught her first. She wanted to be deep within his bunker, safe in the confines of a cell. Instead she was at the mercy of a raving mad man who had tactics worse than his siblings.

Because Jacob never once laid a hand on her, did he? He never beat her, never slapped her or tossed her around. Surely he would object to this? But he wasn’t here. She was painfully reminded of that when Joseph closed in on her again. This time there really was no where to go. Her back was digging painfully into the pulpit and all she could do was whine like an abused puppy.

“Hush,” he snapped, “you can’t expect to live your life ruining everyone else’s. It’s selfish. And I’ve just about had enough of you, Rook.” He smiled at her and it was nothing but mocking. Dripping with faux pity. 

“I’ve dealt with your kind before. I know how to handle you, I just wish I didn’t have to, remember that.”

Rook whined. Trying to make herself appear as small as possible when he grabbed her to his chest. His arms wrapped tight around her midsection when he put her back to his chest. 

His beard scratched at the name of her neck when he went to speak. “Take a good look around, Deputy, for I believe soon you’ll appreciate it a whole lot more.” 

“Wha—“

Then his thumbs were in her eyes. Pushing. Fucking pushing. Moving into the sockets with a snarl when she tried to squirm free. 

The pressure was worse than she could have ever imagined. It felt like her head was going to explode. Suddenly she couldn’t breathe, the pain too much when his fingers sunk in a little deeper and her vision went black for half a second. 

“Joseph!” She sobbed it, leaning back into him as her legs gave out. He went with the motion, pulling her into his lap when they hit the floor. But still gouging her fucking eyes out. All the while making soft, soothing noises to keep her calm. 

It didn’t do much. Not when her vision sparked and everything danced out of focus. 

Rook screamed at the first rush a blood. There was a sickening pop along with it, like a piece of gum being blow too big. Then a crunch when he went deeper still. And more blood. The entire time there was a streaky stream of blood pouring from her ruined sockets. 

Joseph pulled out without warning, and that was arguably worse. Her torn flesh sucked at his thumbs as he reatreted, tearing more. 

She was blind. She was sure of it. And probably about to die. Could you die from bleeding out if it was something as small as your eyes? Maybe not, but infection...god only knows where Joseph’s hands had been before he stuck them into her eyes. 

“Jo-Joseph.” Rook patted around the stage blindly. Too afraid to try to open her eyes. To come to terms with the damage he’d done. “Can’t. I can’t…”

“Hush, Rook. Quiet. You won’t need your sight where you're going. You’ll be watched over. All you need from now on is to listen.” 

Where she was going was apparently with John. In his expansive bunker—she thought. Neither John nor Joseph had explicitly said she was underground. One thing she knew for sure was that she was a prisoner for real now. 

Kept chained to the wall by her ankle despite her newfound blindness. Bandages wrapped tight around her eyes the first day she got here, no medical attention received. Just a Peggie with a grudge who kicked her repeatedly in the ribs before John told them it was enough, that Joseph didn’t want her dead. 

No, they only wanted to prolong her suffering. 

And they were masters at that. All three of them. Because they had to share her misery. After months upon months of destroying their shit and causing all their headaches, they wanted to see her pay her dues. 

John did what he did best, she was in his bunker after all, she spent most of her time in complete with his voice to keep her comfort. He carved his sins into her with reckless abandon. Using freshly sharpened knives, carving a sin one day and tearing into the wound deeper the next day. 

She liked his company though. It was far better than the days where he left her alone. When someone—God it could’ve been John but she couldn’t _see—_ only tossed down food and water and didn’t say a damn thing. 

Rook could hear the smug tone when he spoke to her. How she hung onto his every word. 

He got meaner when his brothers started showing up. As if he wanted to prove himself. He beat her the same as Jacob did. Punched and kicked, held her arms behind her back so Jacob could lay into her. She was glad she couldn’t see the bruises and wounds they left. 

Joseph was surprisingly as bad as his brothers. Just with more preaching involved. John and Jacob didn’t seem to cover up their hate and torture with religion. 

Joseph was different. He read to her from his book, the same passages over and over until she could repeat them back to her. He didn’t hit her if she forgot a line. 

He hit her if she wasn’t paying close enough attention. Gave a nod to the Peggie standing at her back to punish her accordingly. If he hadn’t already gouged her eyes out she’d assume he was a coward. Unable to do his dirty work, content to lead others and claim he wasn’t responsible. 

They hurt her _bad._ For weeks on end until the days blurred together and she didn’t know where she was anymore. 

“Why won’t you let me die?” 

“Because you must pay for your sins. It’s as simple as that, really. There’s no need to read some much into it.”

“John…”

“Mhm?” She felt his fingers run over her jaw and cradle her cheek. Rook leaned into his palm, thankful for the soft touch he offered. 

“You could just, give me your gun. Let me do it. Say I took you by surprise when you tried to leave.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll give you my gun and you’ll just turn it on me. Have you lost your brain down here?”

“I can’t _see_ you!” She hissed, moving to pull her knees up to her chest, away from him, until her back hit the concrete wall. “I can’t see.” 

“Have you taken the bandages off?” 

Her silence was enough of an answer. 

“Maybe your sights not completely gone.” 

Rook whined. Trying to convince herself that he didn’t sound sympathetic, that he was a seasoned liar. This was a trick. 

“Let me, Rook.” 

Not like she had much of a choice. If she struggled the guards in the room—she knew they’d never enter her cell without them, she heard the occasional cough—they would attack if she so much as twitched when their Herald was so near. She had quite the reputation. 

John was calm when he moved near her, tangling his fingers in her hair to massage her scalp. It only served to make her wince, open scraps and bruises from either when Jacob kicked her hard enough to knock her out of when the man guarding Joseph hit her with the butt of his gun, she wasn’t sure. 

She tried to stay still, to keep her hands in sight. They’d kill her if they thought she was about to do something. They all had a reason to, she killed hundreds, chances were she killed someone they knew. They shoot her dead.

They’d…

They’d kill her. 

Rook breathed a quiet exhale she was sure only John could hear. Oh there really was a God. Finally.

She felt him lean in closer to tug at where the bandages were tied at the base of her scalp. He pressed in, his hip against her shoulder to keep his balance. She felt something metal. A cold press of something metal. His gun, she realized. Jackpot. 

“Thank you.”

John sounded as if he smiled, she could still remember the shit eating grin he sported so well, when he replied with a gentle, “What on earth could you possibly be thanking me for.” 

Rook smiled as well, a single tear running down her cheek. Because she wasn’t thanking him, nothing close to it. She was thanking whatever higher power made these stars align today to end her suffering. 

*****

It happened too fast for him to react properly. He was never any good with fights, that was more Jacob’s thing. That’s why he always had his men nearby, wiedling guns that he could never really use to its full extent. 

He told Joseph all of that.

Joseph told him he was making excuses. 

That was before he broke down in tears. Sobbing an ugly mess. Running snot and growing red, blotchy on his cheeks. 

Binding her hands up had never been spoken of. Maybe at first, by Joseph of all people. Before John just laughed. She was blind and, hopefully, unwilling to fight back after the beating Joseph gave her. 

But now she was dead because they chose to give her that little amount of freedom. Once again they underestimated Rook. And now she was dead. Left lying in her cell with her ankle still chained up with a hole straight through her skull. Eyes wide open, gaping holes that hadn’t healed right. John had gotten the bandage off, the force of her being knocked back made the gauze come loose. 

Jacob said she probably would’ve been fine. That her vision would be blurry but ultimately fine. She would’ve been fine. 

But she was dead now. John sighed, turning on his heel to leave Joseph to linger at the entrance of his bunker sobbing. He’d forgive John in a week with a new vision from God, speaking of his the plans have changed...Again.

  
A new, poor, think would cross paths with them like they had in the past and Joseph would somehow fabricate a story in how this was all meant to be. Rook wasn’t the first to try to shake them, to play into Joseph’s prophecy. And she certainly wouldn’t be the last.


	47. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deputy hates Josephs man bun, so naturally, she devices a plan to do something about it

When Rook was handed the manilla folder dedicated solely to a Joseph Seed, she couldn’t quite hide her surprise if Pratt’s snort was anything to go by. She hefted it’s weight in her hands, mouth open in an ‘O’ at the tearing spine split wide with how full it was. 

She had to stifle a laugh when they climbed into the chopper, folder still snug on her lap and wide open. Eyes greedily taking in the images they grabbed from God only knows where of Joseph. The look he had, the one she’d go as far to say he coined, made her huff in amusement. Belatedly letting Hudson know that she’d be more than willing to be the one to walk into that church because she just had to see him in person. 

It was a treat, that’s for sure. His hair was pulled up tight, almost painfully so, like a ballerina might. It dug under her skin in a way that made her fidget. He wasn’t a hipster, falling behind in that generation by a couple decades or so. 

With how close the Seed clan appeared to be she was surprised no one bothered to tell him to do something different. She almost had the nerve to bring it up. When she was knee deep in bliss filled water and soaking wet. Still fighting to get air back into her lungs when John pulled her back up on Joseph’s command. With him standing only inches away from her Rook reached up boldly with bound wrists. Aware despite the drugs in her system that John was just as close to her as Joseph was, and watching her intently, pupils blown wide for reasons she didn want to investigate. She brushed her fingers through his hair only to fail to hold back a gag. 

It was greasy and gross and my god she never had a stronger urge than to take a pair of scissors to someone’s hair. 

If she offended him he hid it well. Instead making a grab for her wrist to kiss her knuckles softly. 

The next time she saw him, she was hallucinating beyond belief. Letting Faith guide her through long grass that tickled her calves. Then she caught sight of Joseph. 

He was speaking to her, speaking of the end. Of how they were ruining the world that the next generation couldn’t clean up even if they tried. 

She wasn’t too sure if he was real or not, but she reached out to him anyway. Tracing a beautiful bird inked on his collarbone before gliding up over his adam’s apple and again to his hair. She tugged lightly, a frown falling over his face. 

“What’s your interest with my hair, Deputy?”

“You ever...let that thing down? Let it breathe?”

The utter confusion that crossed his face made her giggle. “M’just saying,” She slurred, finding the tie holding his hair in, wondering if he’d let her pull it out. 

“With a brother like John—who I’m guessing has _all_ the high end products—you’re lacking.” 

“Vanity can easily become a sin if you’re not careful.” 

She narrowed her eyes. Was this a trap? A ploy to make her confess without realizing it?

“I’m gonna buy you some nice shampoo.” She shrugged, tapping his cheek lightly, “or steal it, we’ll see.” 

Rook didn't remember much after what happened after that. Only waking up in a dusty field with no Faith and no Joseph. 

She bounced into Jacob’s region after that. Terrified of the bliss and scared shitless of the prospect of a new tattoo. And when she heard Joseph wanted to speak to her from a certain man with an affinity to cages, she had to say she was more than a little pleased. 

She practically rolled over and let Jacob’s hunters take her. 

“You still haven’t done anything with your hair.” She interrupted his speech. His hand stilled where his fingers rested on his forearm. Trying to draw her attention down to his tattoo of some pretty, young woman. 

There was nothing but silence between them for all of three seconds before he smiled at her. “Yes, and you haven’t done anything to help me either. Was it some magical shampoo you promised?” 

Her cheeks heated up. Stupid, yeah, but she figured (even as drugged as she was last time) that he wouldn’t appreciated her telling him she’d rather chop his hair off. Give him a nice buzz cut. Or maybe poof it up in the front like a peacock. 

“Can’t do that in here.”

He chuckled just slightly at that. Regarding her with cool eyes. “No, no, I guess you can’t. But I’ll be seeing you again very soon, Rook. Maybe we can speak about this issue that seems to trouble you at a later time.”

Then he was gone. Up and standing with a sigh. Head bowed until he reached Jacob, a hint of a smile still on his lips. 

She heard the first few notes coming from the music box and her world went black.

When Jacob let her free with the promise that’d her he’d see her soon, she set off to find Joseph. She skipped the mountains without an explanation to the Whitetails, driving miles through the Valley until she reached the gates of Joseph’s compound. Where, fingers crossed, he lived. 

Unless he had some super top secret bunker to keep him protected. 

She parked at the gates, fully aware that inside his compound people were scrambling to get into position. Ready for someone’s orders whether or not to shoot her. 

“Joseph!” Her fingers hooked in the cross section of the gate, her boot kicking out as if she hadn’t already garnered attention. “Come on! Don’t leave a girl hanging!” 

From a grouping of people Joseph emerged, parting them like the Red Sea. Pride much? 

“Rook,” he greeted softly when he was close enough, a warm smile tossed her way. “You’ve come to visit me?”

She huffed, “who else would I be here for? Besides, I’ve gotta take care of that rat’s nest on your head.” 

There was a glimmer of disapproval in his eyes. She bet worse things were said to him, maybe not about his appearance though...it’s probably been a while since someone had the balls to comment about that. 

“Well then you best come in.”

Rook could sense everyone’s unease. Their absolute disdain for her. But she was walking side by side with the Father. He allowed her inside. No one dared question his decisions. 

He led her inside his home with a hand kept present on her shoulder. She distinctly heard the click of a lock when he shut the door behind them. 

“I must admit I’m curious what you have planned, child,” he murmured softly, eyes avoiding hers, “you’re different.”

Rook decided to take that as a compliment. Shifting where she stood, feeling the press of a blade against her lower back, where it was tucked away inside her jeans. 

“I’ll need a sink. You got a bathroom?”

He laughed something quiet, “what kind of question is that? Of course I do, follow me.” 

His bathroom was just as she would have imagined it. Tiny. With just the bare essentials a man would need. With a glass door shower shoved into a corner and a porcelain sink and toilet. She’d give him one thing, everything was sparkling clean. 

She told him so. 

“You thought me a slob?”

Her eyes jerked up to his hair. Then down to his head. Back and forth like that until he sighed. 

“Point taken, Rook.”

It was like he had been expecting her, there was already a hard backed chair facing away from the sink. Towels sat on the seat, which he handed her way when she just stared. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” He gave her one last skeptical glance before sitting down, head leaning back into the sink. 

The water was freezing when it first came out, making him jump. She laid her hand on his shoulder, an angry gaze making him huff. “Don’t forget where you are, Rook.”

Her lips twitched into a smile at that. She knew exactly where she was, that she was deep in Peggie territory. Dangerous land when she was about to fuck up their Father’s day. 

“Eyes. Close ‘em.”

“Bossy.” But he smiled at her when he said it. That in itself was enough to catch her off guard. To think he had a gleaming personality behind the facade he put up meant to make everyone feel safe.

Rook tugged at his hair tie gently, looping it around her wrist. Maybe as proof as what she had done today. Her fingers delved into his hair and she immediately winced at the feeling. It was one large grease ball. Stuck on top of his head for days at a time probably, never let down to breathe. Making it like it was now, all congealed and rough. 

Call it pride but Rook always thought her soft hair was one of the best things about her. That it could make or break a person. This was unsalvageable. Really she had no chance to save this mess on his head. 

She was going to cut it off.

Not all of it. Just enough so she could stand looking at it. 

Joseph’s eyes were still closed. Encouraged by the fact that she was now pouring water over his head, using her cupped palm. The other hand that wasn’t tangled in his hair scrounged around in her pocket until she caught hold of the scissors she grabbed earlier. 

“You’ve gone quiet Rook.”  
  
“I’m focusing.” 

His eye twitched, and she was seized with a sudden panic. One that made her act quicker that she would’ve liked. It was hardly a clean cut, she wasn’t ready. All his excess hair, the clumps he put up in a bun, wasn’t secure in her hands. Really she just made a whole mangled monstrosity. 

This snipping of the scissors and his locks falling made him jerk upright with a squak of surprise. His hands flew up to his hand, searching for a cut, she realized. He thought she wounded him, that she was trying to kill him.

“You’re not bleeding.”

“Was that a mistake on your part? A failed murder attempt?”  
  
Oh he was seething. Teeth bared and fists bunched up on his thighs. When he stood she shrunk back, scissors now held even tighter in her hands. He may be bigger, stronger despite how thin he was, she was still at an advantage.  
  


But that didn’t stop her from being absolutely terrified when he advanced on her. 

“No, no, no. I didn’t--fucking hell. I was trying to _help_ you”

“Help!? You could’ve scalped me!”

Rook felt a wave of nausea rise up that she desperately swallowed down. “Please keep your voice down.” Because these walls were no doubt thin. She saw the numerous people in his compound wielding guns ready to protect their Father if need be. Not many were brave enough to attack this place she bet, to do something like she was doing. His followers were probably bored, antsy too. She didn’t need to be the one giving them reason to storm his home. 

“It needed fixing.”

“You--” He snarled, a hand running through what was left of his hair. It was sticking up in all directions, worse than before, now that it was too short to put up. “Leave.” His eyes closed as he reigned in his anger. Falling quiet. 

“Joseph?”

“Just. Leave.” He opened his eyes, shoulders drooping. “Before I scream. Get out of my home.”

Rook didn’t need to be told twice, she hightailed it out the door, ignoring the glares his people were giving her on the way out. Joseph didn’t have wrath, that was a sin she couldn’t imagine on him. But his brothers…

She was so dead. 


	48. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsessed Joseph pining over Rook and going too far

“Say that one more time and I’ll make sure you can never walk again.”

Rook shrunk back as much as she could manage chained to the wall like she was. She took a moment to trace the bruises already scattered around on her arms from where he had grabbed her to keep her still in the weeks past. 

Could she take a broken bone? 

“Say you’re sorry,” Joseph whispered. He leaned in closer, nose brushing at the hollow of her throat almost lovingly. “Show me you mean it, too.” 

She wasn’t sure she could muster up the right emotions to do what he asked. What she said before, the thing that made him spew threats, came easier. Natural. 

_“I hate you.”_

_“I’ll never love you. Not ever.”_

Now she was paying dearly for that. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I’m tired and hungry and I’m just so scared, Joseph. I know that’s no excuse, I just...I’m sorry.” 

There was a beat of silence where all she could focus on was the pounding of her heart in her ears. Then, blessedly, he smiled. His whole demeanor changed with it. He brightened up. Becoming the Father she knew before he turned into an obsessive monster. 

“Good. That’s good, darling. You’re learning.”

“Learning?”

“To trust me. Maybe not love, no that takes a while, I know that.” He reached a finger up to brush at her jaw. Moving to grip her chin tight so she couldn’t look anywhere else in her tiny cell but at him. 

“May I ask you a question, Rook?”

She couldn’t say no. God, she’s tried that before. It was a silly mistake. A time where she wasn’t scared of Joseph like she was now. She thought she’s encountered worse people in Hope County. He proved her wrong, beat her bad just for her words. Had to have him feed her and wipe her ass for a week. 

So she nodded. Eyes tracking him like a startled deer. 

“When you agreed to be mine, you gave me the right to do whatever I wanted with you, yes?”

Rook bit down on her tongue, holding back the manic laugh that threatened to overtake her. ‘Agreed’ to be his. Sure. Like he hadn’t tricked her. Lured her in on neutral ground only to steal her away because God had told him to. 

“...No. no, we didn’t—you never said anything like that. We never had any sort of conversation on what the fuck I’m doing here.” Her brow tilted down, anger peaking through. Making her wrath tattoo throb beneath her shirt. 

“Language,” he chastised lightly. He kissed her hand, ignoring the chains around her wrists that connected her to the wall. “I know you’re confused. This must be hard for you. I can’t imagine.”

“No, you can’t!” If she was standing and her legs also didn’t have chains around them, she would’ve stomped her feet like a child. Because she felt so close to a tantrum. “I want to see the sun again. To at least talk to anyone else besides you. I feel like I’m going crazy.”

Joseph sighed deeply. Head dropping in something she assumed was disappointment. He clicked his tongue before speaking. “I really want to be gentle with you right now, but you’re making it near impossible, Rook.” As if to prove his point he tugged at her wrist, hand circling the bruises there from the last time he held her too hard. 

“Believe me, Rook. I don’t want to hurt you. One day you’ll walk beside me—in the sun—with the world at your fingertips. You just need to trust me fully. To let me be your Father.”

She had heard this speil before. So many days and nights spent with his voice circling around her head until it was all she could ever hear. 

This was madness. 

This was Hell. 

And Joseph was her Devil. 

“Shush. Don’t cry.” She hadn’t even realized there were tears making their way down her cheeks until he cradled her head against his chest. Kissing her temple with a tender hum that made her heart clench. “I won’t abandon you. Not like your friends did. After all, you’re still here, Rook. No one has come looking. This fight is over.”

A whine left her lips. And without thinking she reared back her head to slam it into his. It did the trick alright, better than she had ever thought it would. It was the kind of things done so flawlessly in movies, something she would’ve doubted working. And to be fair, her head was pounding too. Ears ringing in the aftermath worse than she could have imagined. It left her reeling, though not longer than Joseph. She had been expecting it. Hadn’t been knocked back on her ass. 

But she couldn’t do anything. Not cuffed the way she was. It was just her little act of defiance, something to show him that she couldn’t be tamed. No matter how obsessed he was with her, he wouldn’t have his way. 

Anger flashed clearly in his eyes when he glanced up at her, finally regaining some sense of his mind back. He laughed softly, a sound she wasn’t accustomed to. It made her tense all the same. In the past, when Jacob or John had laughed, it meant she should be scared. Downright terrified. There was always a menacing undertone that kept her on her toes. Joseph was a wildcard.

And he proved that when he kissed her. Leapt on top of her, pinned her back against the cement wall and filled her senses with him. Only him. Just him. She managed a tiny chuckle when he broke--not going far--resting his forehead on her own. It sounded crazy to her own ears, and it must’ve surprised Joseph too, because his closed eyes flew open. Too close to focus on properly.

She tried to all the same. Wanting to delve into his soul, to try and work out all the crazy she knew was there. So she was utterly disappointed when he leaned in again. Kissing her more fiercer than last time. Biting her lip and shoving his tongue inside her mouth. 

  
“This is it,” he began, “this is our life just beginning. You’ll see it one day. Soon. I promise, Rook. I promise.”


	49. Silly Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some silly snippets of life with Joseph and Rook

Rook knew Joseph was trying, he was too sweet not to indulge her in this. But he was getting on her nerves in the most subtle of ways. To be fair,  
he never had proper Christmas’s. The magic of Santa and decorating trees weren’t apart of the Christian lifestyle his parents were intent on living.

Simply put, he just didn’t know any better. He was trying though, as cold as he was, he was trying.

“Rook?” He asked softly, only slightly muffled by the scarf wrapped tight around his mouth. “This was fun at first, but now I’m freezing and, somehow, covered in pine needles. Pick one and let’s go.”

“There’s an art to choosing the right tree.”

His eyes narrowed, annoyance peaking through. “They’re trees. Does it matter?”

A sigh left her lips. If she didn’t know of his past, Christmas nights spent like any other with fear hanging over his head, then she might get angry. Instead she grabbed his hands in hers and squeezed. It was like a Hallmark movie. Snow falling around them, the breeze whipping her hair around, and them standing inches apart. It was the little imperfections that made it all worth it though. The little wisps of hair he couldn’t contain in his bun, the blue tinge to his lips and the tilted, short trees surrounding them.

“It matters to me.” She finally said.

He rolled his eyes and pulled back, spinning on his heel with new vigor. “How about that one?” He approached a tree and ran his fingers along its spines. “Pretty, right?”

It was. If not for the sparseness at the bottom, and the fact that it was barely taller than Joseph. But he was helping, it was the first time he actually acknowledged the nature surrounding them.

“Do you like it?” Rook probed.

“Mhm. Yeah. It’s a..a tree. That’s for sure.”

She laughed, and fingered the price tag because one glance at Joseph and she knew he was seconds away from running back to the car.

Her heart leapt up into her throat at the sight. $250, for this piece of crap?

Joseph caught her stare and didn’t waste a moment. Without further explanation he grabbed her by the arm and tugged her along. Back the way they came through a maze of spruce. “Nope, no, were are not doing that.”

“It’s not Christmas without a tree!”

“God would disagree with you on that.” He snapped, shivering harder just as they reached the car. “Christs Jacob will cut you down a tree, for free!”

The car was warm when they climbed in, making Joseph seem a tad bit more human. Before she could argue as the tree farm grew further away he spoke somberly, “It’s a marketing ploy made by those above us. I’ve known from the very beginning.”

****  
Rook watched the long expanse of Joseph’s back. Miles and miles of bare skin that she couldn’t take her eyes off of.

He was a sight, that’s for sure.

Though the mess of flour and sugar coating his dark jeans and weaving through his hair ruined this picture.

She tried to stifle a laugh, she really did, but she snorted anyway. Coughing a moment later like she could fool him. He just glared at her in the mirror, hands clenched by his sides.

“I don’t understand how you haven’t left me yet, darling.” His soft voice was still calm, the same Joseph she fell in love with months ago. She could see the frustration bubbling below the surface. Angry at himself.

“Dunno,” she hummed, swinging her feet off the bed to make her way towards him.

He winced when he tugged at his hair, trying to get rid of the flour. She laughed, not hiding it now. “How’d you even manage this?” She asked, bringing her own hand up to make a cloud of white puff up.

“It...just—“ he let out a growl, head dipping low as his cheeks turned pink. Suddenly embarrassed, no longer the perfect man he was used to being. “The mixer was spinning fast and I tried to add the flour into the mixer but the bowl that held that flour must have knocked against the little—I don’t even know what they’re called—the spinning, metal things, and just,” he snapped his fingers loudly. Indicating what happened next.

“You’re adorable.” Rook hummed, leaning in to kiss his neck. “What were you making?”

Joseph seemed hesitant to tell her. As if the evidence he left downstairs, smoldered ruins and burnt little balls of dough, would only prove that he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Cookies,” he murmured. The corners of his lips tipped up when he caught her gaze through the mirror again. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Rook kissed his neck again, higher up this time, catching a fleck of batter on her lips that disappeared past her tongue.

“Hmm, yeah, nope, that’s awful. Christ, what did you do?”

“I told you—“

She backed off, a hand patting his back softly before she collapsed onto the bed. “Yeah, I know. Words just didn’t do your fuck up justice.”


	50. Angel [pt 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph stroking Rook's wings and telling her how beautiful they are, oblivious to how uncomfortable and resistant she is

“You’re gorgeous, you know.” He mumbled softly, words muffled by the way his lips were pressed firmly into her shoulder. Laying yet another kiss there. Seemingly unaware of her inner turmoil. Instead focusing on the softness of virgin skin. Relishing in how she didn’t struggle under his ministrations.

Not that she could. 

Joseph had a heavy hand when it came to the bliss, it had been enough to make her sick down her front a handful of times. She could barely keep him in focus, so his hands fleetingly stroking her skin was a barely there kind of distraction. Not to mention that whoever had tied her up knew what they were doing. They probably had a couple of hostages themselves. And that thought made her blood run cold. 

No one knew she was here—wherever ‘here’ was—and Joseph was more than a little unhinged. No doubt his state, full of fervently mumbled prayers and a manic gleam in his eyes, had to do with her. The angel that had been dropped off by God. 

“They’re so soft,” he marveled when she kept quiet. Rook wasn’t too sure she could speak. Under the haze of bliss that was slowly lurking in her mind she could just barely process the terror inside her. Knowing that if he wanted an answer she wouldn’t be able to give it to him. So she resigned watch him out of the corner of her eye lest his hands wandered any lower than her wings. 

Her lips moved on their own accord, forming words she didn’t know she had in her. “They hurt.” She finally said. And they did, she couldn’t lie about that. He was forcing them open, not letting her tuck them neatly against her back like she would’ve preferred. “You’re hurting me, Jos’ph.” The end of her sentence came out wrong, wonky and painful. 

He soothed her with the clicking of his tongue. “Nonsense.” 

She writhed in her bonds. Twisting to get free. Looking for slack where there was none. “Let me lie d-down. Please.” Rook managed the puppy eyes and soft pout better when she wasn’t sober, an act that must’ve pulled at his heart because his whole demeanor softened.

“Right, right you must be tired.”

A sigh left her lips when the knots securing her to the crappy wooden chair he plopped her in were finally released. She stretched immediately, wincing at the way her bones creaked. 

“Come on, my angel. Let’s get moving.” He guided her through what she could only assume was his home. The intimate pictures of his family and a loose bible placed down haphazardly fit in with who she thought Joseph was. 

He laid her down in a single bed with sheets that scratched her skin. She squirmed, unable to get comfortable under his probing gaze. But she was somewhat alone. Blessedly untouched by him, his hands stayed by his sides and that at least could allow her to breathe easier. 

The moment was short lived however, because then he was climbing in after her. Yanking her body against his. Hissing at her with sharp commands to stay still. 

“Am I going to have to tie you up? Here? Because I can assure you that trying to sleep with your arms above your head will not be a pleasurable experience.”

Rook went still all at once. Her body sagged into Joseph’s. Fear filling in her veins again when his hands resettled on her. Unable to keep to himself, as if she was bound to dissipate, leaving no trace. 

He keeps her close. Kisses her shoulder like he was doing when she first woke. This time it trails higher. Leaves a trail towards her jugular. Some instinct inside of her flinches at the thought of what he could do.

Just sink his teeth in deep, wrap that arm around her belly a tad bit tighter and mutilate her. 

Joseph heard her breathing pick up. And he tried to hush her, to kiss her anxiety away by placing soft lips on her jaw. 

“I don’t know why you’ve stayed hidden for so long, Angel. A gift like this is meant to be shared.”

“Mhm.” She curled in on herself, until she was in the fetal position and her wings put some distance between them. He took that as an excuse to stroke them again. Making her feel like some kind of house cat. 

“I’m serious, Rook. I think my brothers and sister ought to know.” He hushed her when she mumbled out incoherent words of panic. “Not now, of course. All in good time. For now, you’re mine.” 


	51. Angel [pt 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning to move this to the Story Driven One Shots series...but I already have an angel au there and I'm not sure how to distinguish between the two. So here it is!

Joseph doesn’t know the first thing about what it means to have wings. All the hardships that come with it. To the secrecy that makes guilt crawls up into her throat and how heavy they get after she showers. He couldn’t possibly understand. Which is why she initially tries to hide the fact that her feathers are falling out one by one, because she just knows that he’d overreact. Which, of course, he does. 

“You should’ve told me!”

“And what would you have done if you knew?” 

“I just—“ he pinches the bridge of his nose, calming his frayed nose and reigning in his anger. “I’d like to know, Angel. I need to keep you safe. And I can’t do that if you keep things from me.” 

There was a beat of silence where Rook pulled her wings in tight, like she could hide the missing patches of feathers. 

“What’s wrong, anyway?” He kept going, eyes alight with concern. “Should I—is there something I can do? Are you sick?”

“It’s from stress.” She bit out. “And they’ll grow back. Just...darker.” She left out the part that those news feathers would be brittle and would probably tear out if she ever took to the skies. 

“I’m sorry.”

Her eyes narrowed, long ago she never thought any of the Seeds were ones to apologize. Because that meant admitting they had done wrong. They were too deluded to ever think that.

Joseph approached her. Hands outstretched with palms facing towards her. Like he was afraid she’d be able to break free of the ropes he used to tie her to his kitchen chair. 

“What do you need, Angel? I’ll give it to you. Just tell me. What can I do to relieve your stress?”

She didn't miss a beat. “Let me fly.” She had been thinking about it for weeks, ever since the bliss wore off and her wings ached each day to be stretched. To be used like they were when she was free. Besides, when there was a war raging it wasn’t hard to find barren land where she could be alone. 

He considered her words. Stopping in front of her to rake his eyes over her wings. Settling on the patches of blank spaces where he saw pink flesh and the beginning of bone. 

“Okay. Okay, yes, I’ll allow it.” He knelt

down, hands cupping her cheeks. “But don’t get any ideas.”

Apparently, despite her promising and swearing up and down that she wouldn’t escape, he still felt the need to add some insurance. 

The chain around her ankle was heavy and an unexpected weight during lift off, but she managed. At least he wasn’t as cruel as some people she had met before. Those who wrapped chains around the base of her wings and were so close to damaging them beyond repair. 

Joseph stood back, a single soldier standing by his side with a machine gun in her hands. There was the hint of a smile on Joseph’s face as he watched her. Awe sparkling in his eyes when she took a running start and jumped. Her wings were strong, but getting off the ground by just jumping was difficult on a good day. She wasn’t sure how long Joseph had kept her locked up in his home. But it was long enough to weaken her. 

Her body wobbled in the air. Her wings pushed down, catching the wind and sending her up in the least graceful way possible. But she was up. In the air and gaining height steadily. 

“The chain’s 200 feet, Angel, please be careful!”

Rook could barely hear Joseph with the wind rushing in her ears. She gave him the barest hint of a nod. A smile on her face despite knowing the shitty situation she’d be back to as soon as she landed. Which is why she planned to savor the moment. 

She went in circles. Went round and round above them. The large trees surrounding the area they brought her to were tempting. She was eager to zig zag through them. To finally show off to a crowd when she had been called the worst kind of names in the past. 

That damn chain kept her from doing anything like that. The last thing she wanted was to get tangled. That’d force her on the ground and who knew if Joseph would let her back up. 

Just like she assumed, her feathers began to fall. The loose ones that hardly had time to grow back weren’t being helped at all by the rushing winds. They fluttered down and scattered the ground beneath her. Whites and browns of all sorts of shades. Rook knew this wouldn’t be a frequent event—not if Joseph could help it—he already looked nervous as it was. Not like she would complain. Her wings needed time to heal before she damaged them forever. 

She must’ve spent an hour in the sky. Long enough to get lost up there. For her to not realize the new person standing between Joseph and his guard. 

Her eyes were sharp, always had been. That trait came with the wings. So she didn’t need to get any closer to see who it was that had pulled up in a black van to stand beside Joseph. 

John. With a bright blue under shirt and a thick beard. She had only seen him from afar. Times when she teased the idea of approaching him while she hid in the trees and just watched him. He seemed normal in those moments. But the rumors she heard kept her far away. 

Joseph couldn’t have seen her looking at him, not 200 feet in the sky. He waved her down anyway. Motioning her to come back to him. She hesitated, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Then her eyes strayed to the guns they all held, waiting to train on her and she angled her body towards the ground and tucked her wings against her spine. 

The sensation of hurtling towards the earth never got old. Her ears popped and her hair flew wildly behind her in a brown streak. She even got to see the fear on John’s face before she stuck out her wings to slow her descent and landed gently on the ground. 

She smiled sweetly at Joseph, a tilt to her head that shined with innocence. 

“Angel,” Joseph murmured. She noted the shakiness to his gait. How he was sweating just slightly. She also noticed how  _ smug  _ John looked.

“My brother and I were speaking. He...well he was surprised to say the least.”

John just rocked back on his heels. Hands clasped in front of him. A twinkle in his eyes.

“He’s eager to know what you can do.”

Him ‘wanting to know what she could do’ meant a hell of a lot of questions. The drive back to Joseph’s home was tense. Even if she was sitting in the backseat alone. She felt John’s curious, hungry gaze on her through the rear view mirror. Finding her mottled colored wings far more interesting than the conversation his brother was trying to hold. 

But when they did get home, John wasted no time. He sat her down on the couch, body angled towards her, and just rambled. Until finally he breathed in deep and began questioning her. 

“Were you born like this?”

“Does the resistance know?”

“Do your parents know?”

“Do you have any siblings? Are they like you?”

He found time to pause when Joseph came out from his room to interrupt them with drinks. She doubted he was just being hospitable, no, he was being  _ territorial _ . He loved having her to himself. His special angel. It was their secret. 

Joseph shot her a strained smile before collapsing on the loveseat across from them. Not bothered by John’s annoyed glance in his direction. 

John started back up again, a smile on his face. “So you can fly.” 

Now that wasn’t a question. So she stumbled. Eyebrows arching, unsure what he wanted her to say. 

“I bet you’re good at it,” here he leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs. Ever so carefully he brushed her bicep with his fingers. “I think you can be of use to me yet. To the whole of Eden’s Gate,” now he looked at Joseph, fell back against the cushions with legs spread. Looking relaxed despite his words. Words he had to of known would stir trouble.

“John…”

“Just listen Joseph. It’s doing no one any good for her to be trapped here. She certainly isn’t causing the kind of trouble that she was, but we aren’t gaining much. The resistance is still tearing us down. And you said she had a purpose, that you knew she was to join us. So why not let her in. Let her participate.” 

“Participate how? I don’t want her getting hurt.” 

“She can fly, Joe.”

“Planes can fly!” Joseph’s face was suddenly red. He was leaning on the edge of his seat, seething. 

“She’s better than an aircraft. She’s  _ Rook.  _ She’s stealthy and clever. Fuck, if you don’t want her on the battlefield then let her try something smaller.”

Joseph sighed, refusing to look at her. “Like what?” She hated how defeated he sounded. It made her feel so unsafe when she once thought Joseph was the least likely to hurt her. 

“She can be our little messenger. Like an owl or a pigeon. A courier of sorts. It’d keep her mind sharp, and, after all, that’s her best quality.” John shot her a wink that made her blanch. 

“Let me think about it.” At John’s exasperated sigh Joseph pushed on.

“I just need time. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Rook was shaking. Barely registering how John pressed a soft kiss on her cheek in way of goodbye. Already she was terrified out of her mind. She had feathers falling out to prove that. And now...well she wasn’t even sure that she could fly for too long. An hour? If that. She hadn’t pushed herself like that in a long time. And that was only because she had to, because staying where she was—in a town where people knew  _ what  _ she was—could result in her death. 

Now though, she wished she never left. 


	52. My Eve (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Rook share a night of lust while in the bunker and because she was a virgin, he thinks it means God sent her to him to be his new wife and Eve for the New Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doc has been haunting me. My god this took forever to write and I’m still not fully happy about it but I didn’t want it to get stuck in WIP limbo

Rook was scared. Which was saying something because ever since coming to Hope County she hasn't been afraid of anything. Not really, not like she was before, back when she had a normal life. Where paranoia sometimes gripped her heart so tight that she couldn't breathe. When she thought the worst thing that could happen was if someone broke into her car or crept into her house while she slept to rob her blind. 

Guns she could handle, she learned real early how to hold those weapons and make them an extension of herself. All the death and gore, seeing people’s blood pool out of their body and paint the world around them a deep red, that, she could deal. It never kept her up at night. Not when she was on the righteous side of a war. And she sure as hell never hesitated like she was now. Mind an utter whirlwind of panic, trying to grasp something familiar.

This was forgien territory. She wasn't used to the love and kindness Joseph seemed so intent on doling out. It was different than the gratitude she got from the dozens of helpless civilians who begged for help or members of the resistance who tossed a few beers her way with a grateful smile. Joseph’s love was intense. Fervent to a degree that left her shaking.

Accepting it seemed like treason.

Deep down she felt so utterly selfish for seeking out comfort from him. So she didn’t. Rook thought she could handle the loneliness that came with the end of the world. She figured that the whole ‘not knowing if any one of her friends survived’ sort of thing wouldn’t get to her. For a while, it didn’t, and so she kept to herself, and for that, she was proud. It meant she hadn't given in. That she was still loyal to the resistance. Hell, it was easy when Joseph left her chained up like a dog for a week straight. Too deep in his own grief to notice her withdrawn demeanor. 

She was given a chance to accept him the following week. When he came to her early in the morning and set her free. Took the handcuffs and tucked them into the pockets of Dutch’s too big jeans that he now wore. Rook could have followed him into the kitchen, watched the routine he made for himself and ask him where they were meant to go from here. God gave her a second chance and she spit on it. Set it on fire and danced among the ashes.

She wasted away her time with books that had hundreds of doggy eared pages and out of date magazines, she doodled on scraps of paper she found lying around. Once or twice she found herself writing the names of those she missed. In cursive and script, in handwriting that was barely legible by the time she was done. 

Despite her cold attitude, Joseph never stopped loving her. That's what hurt the most. She didn't know how to react under his probing gaze. She couldn't find the right words to tell him that she didn't hate him, they couldn't afford to hate one another anymore. Those feelings had long since been thrown away. 

It was the loss they both caused one another and the uncertainty of the future that pushed her towards him. She vividly remembers the nights she’d wake him up from his ongoing nightmare fueled rests for reasons she couldn't explain. She didn't know  _ why _ . There was no way she could harp on that, because sometimes the why of things is hard to deal with. It takes years to understand. For now, all she can do is go through the  _ how  _ of it all. 

Rook’s sleeplessness wasn't new. Insomnia was an old friend. Maybe her only friend after the bombs went off and everyone was gone, even God, despite what Joseph claimed. 

She couldn't help herself, those nights when both of them were tormented by the war they waged and the people they killed, the pictures that wouldn't stop playing behind their closed eyes, she had to ask. Because that early on she didn't know it was impossible to figure out  why this was happening. 

“Joseph, what am I going to do?” 

He gave her a sleepy smile, head buried into the flat pillow on his bed. “After all this?” She nodded gently, but he was already speaking again, like he knew all the troubles deep inside her mind that she tried desperately to hide. “Whatever you want.” 

Rook hummed. She had asked him this before. When she ran out of questions and just wanted to hear him talk. Nights where she was too afraid to lose sight of him. 

Usually he entertained her thoughts. Told her wondrous stories of how the world would be once they got out of this dingy bunker. Not tonight though. 

He blinked at her real slow, watching her from where she sat on the floor. Tracking the dirt that clung to her skin like tattoos. Probably hating how she still wore the same clothes from that day where he called her back to his church and she had the audacity to fight him on holy ground. The day the bombs dropped and everything went to shit.

“What about you?” She whispered. Desperate for him to keep talking, because when he falls asleep she’d be all alone again and she couldn't stand it. She was beginning to expect the tenderness he gave so freely that followed her throughout the day. It kept her going.

He didn't sigh with exasperation. He didn't tell her to go back to her room and let him sleep. He didn't refuse and remind her that he's told her his plans about a dozen times before. He did what he does best, he spoke. “I’ll gather my scattered flock and guide them. We’ll need as many hands as we can get and all I can hope is that my sister and brothers’ bunkers are being used by my people. That those supplies aren't going to waste and will be viable in seven years when we start anew. I don't know just where our camp will be set up, who knows what it's like up there now, but we will go where no one else is. In seclusion. God has cleansed the world, and I intend to keep it that way.”

Rook had closed her eyes to listen to him. Wanting to drown out all the minute sounds of the inner mechanics of the bunker that she had gotten used to. She just wanted to hear him.

“Rook?”

Her eyes fluttered open. Head snapping up to meet his sleepy gaze. “Yes, Father?”

“You don't--” now he sighed, long and drawn out. Like he was disappointed. “You don't need to call me that. We haven't exactly seen eye to eye.” 

“No. But for now, we’re teammates.” 

He laughed something genuine. Sinking deeper into the lone blanket he managed to find stored away down here. “Teammates. Yes...I like the sound of that.”

Her cheeks warmed at his words. The acceptance in his voice, the kindness there, there was nothing like it. Not even her own parents had spoken to her like that, as if they enjoyed her company. It was a nice change.

“Goodnight, Joseph.”

“Night, Rook. Sweet dreams.”

Rook pushed down on the urge to bend down and kiss him on his exposed temple. To let him know that she wouldn’t rather be stuck down here with anyone else but him. She kept that inside though, turned on her heel to lie awake in her room and convince herself that she wouldn’t get closer to him. That’d be the moment when she was no longer the brave, fearsome deputy who was supposed to kill him and ride into the sunset on her white horse.

Despite herself she returned to his bedroom later in the night. When the blinking digital clock by her head read 2 am. It was a miracle it still even worked. The batteries were probably almost gone, a thought she tried fruitlessly to push to the side as she padded silently to Joseph’s bedside. 

For a long while she just watched him sleep. Focused on the rising and falling of his bare chest. She was tempted to reach out and trace the goosebumps littering his skin because of the chill in the room. She’s noticed it before, how her t-shirt wasn’t cutting it anymore. Winter was coming quicker than she realized, another thought that neither of them spoke of. 

Rook noticed the bags under his eyes. Heavy and darker the longer they were down here. He was always tired it seemed, listless. Floating around these halls like a ghost. Sometimes she heard him whispering to God, asking and begging. Pleading with Him. Wondering if He abandoned them. The idea of him being unhinged scared her shitless. It was like watching a car wreck in slow motion. 

Joseph stirred, squirmed on his bed sheets. Eyes fluttering behind closed lids. He looked peaceful. Serene. Not wracked by endless sorrow like she’s seen written plainly over his face. It made her heart swell with something it shouldn’t. 

On a whim, a stupid urge that came out of nowhere, she reacted on her impulses and touched him. 

Just above the waist of his jeans and below his navel. He was cool to the touch, like a dead body. And lord knows she’s seen enough of those, that if she wasn’t as experienced in that realm she might fear the worst. 

With a shuddering breath she pushed her palm flat and ran it up. Moving over raised skin that came from abused flesh that had been whipped and beaten repeatedly. She traced his tattoos with a single finger, avoiding the words he had carved into his skin—the sins he claimed he had—she wanted to wake him up right then. Tell him that he was only human. He made mistakes the same as she. 

Only, unlike her, there was a chance that he had been forgiven. The perk of being God’s prophet. And that made him seem untouchable. Right now though, under the guise of night, he was Joseph; and she wanted him. 

She was careful when she climbed into bed with him. Tossed a leg over his sleeping torso to trap him.

He moved again, hips arching up, inadvertently grinding against her crotch. Was he...faking? Feigning sleep just to see how far she would go. It didn’t seem like Joseph. But they were both changing, adapting to this shitty situation as best as they could. And maybe, just maybe, he felt the same thing she did. The inexplicable draw to be near one another. 

But no, just as quick as she had that thought he relaxed back into the mattress. 

Rook pushed her hips down, nipping at her bottom lip. Unsure of what to do, just knowing how  _ good  _ it felt. That the spikes of heat low in her belly was something she wanted to continue. 

“Rook?” 

She should’ve stopped right then as he woke. A tinge of uncertainty in his voice. She should’ve apologized and scrambled off him. Told him some sorry excuse while she avoided eye contact and ran back to her room. Instead he caught her waist and locked her over his crotch with too blue eyes. 

When he spoke next it was low. Something dangerous. He smiled at her as the haze of sleep wore off, a hand on the small of her back dragging her down. Until they were inches apart. So close she could kiss him if she wanted. “I’d be tempted to call this love if you didn’t look so  _ lustful _ .”

He pulled off her clothes reverently. Hands lingering on her curves. Stopping occasionally to stroke at each scar and imperfection. He cupped her ass, guiding her to rotate her hips around in slow circles. Making it impossible not to feel his erection. All because of her. 

_ She did this. _

She saw how vulnerable he looked at this moment. Impossible not to notice with his pupils blown wide and lips parted. Panting loudly as he pulled her down onto him. Joseph seemed content with that, rutting into her like it was his first time again. Like they were nothing more than a couple of over eager teenagers. 

Joseph’s tight hold relinquished on her waist, slipping down her bare thighs. Unaware of how sensitive he made her. That the friction of his jeans against her bare cunt was destroying her. 

“It’s okay.” Joseph soothed, finally (fucking finally) reaching a hand down between her legs. He didn’t want to spell it out loud, scared that it would break whatever had taken hold of them tonight and she’d run away from him. “I've got you.” 

His fingers were rough and calloused when they slipped inside her. A welcome change from her own slim digits. He moved slowly, intent to see every slight change on her face. How she’d close her eyes and open her mouth. Hands moving up to squeeze her breasts while he crooked his fingers  _ up.  _

It hit something deep inside her. A spot that shook her legs and had her doubling over. Forehead bumping against his. 

Joseph’s thumb came to rest on her clit. Brushing at her engorged nub whenever his fingers canted up to get deeper. 

He added a second finger. Humming at the stretch. Tipping his head down to watch how her pussy struggled to take his digits. It was tight as it was with one, with two she felt like he was going to rip her apart. 

Joseph was gentle though. Rubbing her clit in slow circles to distract from the way he spread his fingers to widen her for him. 

“Joseph, more.”

“More what? Be specific.”

“I want you to fuck me. Please. I just...wanna know how it feels, please.” 

If Joseph noticed her words, he was grateful enough not to say anything. He just shoved at her shoulders until she toppled off his hips and was seated between his spread legs. 

Which gave her a view that took her breath away when he stripped what little he was wearing. He looked bigger without the tightness of his pants holding him back. His dick stood up, weeping at the tip. 

Rook wanted to touch, to grab ahold of him and show him that she knew how to be gentle. 

“You want to do this, don’t you?” He asked softly.

She wasn’t sure she could convince him. Her meager nods didn’t seem to be doing much. But he shuffled closer to her anyhow, grabbing at her to curl her against him. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be so good for you.” 

And he was. Every action and word was soft and practiced. He switched their positions with a fluid motion. Laying her down on her back with a kiss to her lips, a smile forming when she eagerly kissed back. 

“Just trust me,” Joseph murmured into the shell of her ear, pressing into her cunt at that exact moment. He watched with rapt attention as his cock disappeared inside of her. It was a beautiful thing. 

Rook moaned as she took him. The stretch was delicious. “Joseph!” She arches up, back coming up off the bed. Into him. 

He held her eagerly. Hands wrapping around her waist to grind down into him. The soft plush of his pubic hair cushioning his thrusts. 

Joseph fucked her slowly. Drew it out to make it last. Not even letting her come. Not yet. He caught her look of frustration when his hand pulled away from her clit to cup her cheek. “We’ll do it together, Rook.” His eyes fluttered when he pressed into her again. Pleasure, white and hot, spiked into his stomach. “Come for me,” he urged, panting into her ear.

She couldn’t. Wasn’t sure she could with how slow he was going. 

“Am I losing your interest?” He asked, a hint of steel hidden there.

“You could-ah-go a little faster.”

Joseph’s smile was tight. But his next few thrusts did the job. He slammed into her cunt with reckless abandon. His balls slapping against her ass and making a beautiful symphony that pushed her over the edge. 

Just like he planned they came together. Her walls squeezed around him carelessly, milking him inside of her. 

Joseph couldn’t be normal, he couldn’t just roll off of her. Maybe clean up his leaking seed that was ruining the bedsheets. He kissed her deeply, still rolling his hips. Stealing gasps from her. “So…” his voice trailed off, a sigh huffing out. “You were a virgin, huh?”

Rook groaned, head tipping to the side. 

“This was meant to be. You as my Eve.”


	53. Just Us (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook and Joseph trapped in the bunker. Where Rook is not stuck in the bunker with Joseph, but Joseph is stuck in the bunker with her

Joseph isn’t going to last long. Not with the games she’s playing. He’s convinced, not for the first time, that she’s going to kill him. Round off the number of dead Seeds to a nice even four. He wouldn’t put it past her, not with the reputation she has. 

Wrath seems fitting, meaning that John was right. Not like it does them any good now, with his family being dead and all. 

Joseph shudders from the memory, though his slight tremor could easily pass for him being way past sensitive. He can’t quite remember how many times she has brought him to the edge only to yank him back. A soft laugh bubbling up between them when he inevitably whines again. A growl catching in his throat as she twists her wrist just so, her smaller hands working away at his cock. 

Joseph’s hips jump on their own accord, and he cringes when Rook clicks her tongue. _Disappointed._ “You know better by now, Joe. Down.” Her hand, rubbing soothing circles across his ribs, now lies flat on his naval. Keeping him still. 

His eyes flutter shut behind the shirt they now use as a blindfold. The same one each time, tucked away under their bed for safe keeping. It’s a physical reminder as to what they do every couple nights. If he ever had the fleeting doubt that this was all a dream, this shirt keeps him grounded. Lets him know that Rook is real, that she’s in charge. That God is punishing him instead of finally granting him reprieve. 

“Rook—“

“Not my name right now, baby. Show me some respect, yeah?” 

He grinds his teeth. A hiss slipping past his lips. She brings her mouth over his cock head, flicking her tongue out to slide past his slit. Tasting him like he’s the finest wine. 

He suppresses the urge to scream—knows she’ll gag him like she’s done before if he does—when her hand, once again trusting in him, moves away from his stomach and down. Lower until she spreads his cheeks apart to tease the idea of slipping inside his tight hole. 

“Please don’t.” His voice quakes, fear sloshing to the top, because if she chose to he wouldn’t be able to stop her. She’s already tied him down, when he hadn't been as good as she hoped and he had gouged long nails in her skin. 

“Oh but you’d sound so _good,_ Joseph. Getting torn apart around my fingers, letting me fuck you while you beg for more.”

Her words make his cheeks heat up, mostly because he can’t deny how amazing that sounds. He must make some sort of noise in his throat when she pushes against his hole again, because she’s quick to stop touching him. Her hands gone so soon it makes him sob. 

Then she’s back. Leaning over him, knees sinking into the mattress. She shushes him, gentle hands going to cradle his head to her breasts.

_She’s naked._ He wants to latch onto a nipple, to hear her squeal when he inevitably sinks his teeth in. He pushes that feeling away, holds it back until she tells him he’s allowed. Instead he nuzzles between her tits, laying a single kiss there. 

It makes her smile into the crown of his head. A sigh escaping her lips. “Well?” She prods, “can I, Joseph?”

Joseph’s afraid to answer that. Instead he asks a question of his own. “Can I come?”

“Hm. Seems like an opportunity for a little deal.” 

He doesn’t like the sound of that. Rook’s conniving and clever, reminding him painfully of John. He agrees though, his entire body tense with anticipation when she slips back between his spread legs. 

Rook doesn’t know how to be kind anymore, if ever. She’s especially cruel in these moments. When she takes him into her mouth and bobs her head expertly. Tongue swirling around in mesmerizing patterns that has prayers spilling out of his mouth. After all the times she has fought him and his siblings, he thinks that she likes it when he recites verses. It shows that she’s won. That he has lost his mind and is gladly handing it over to her. 

And right now, with her allowing him to buck up into the warmth of her mouth, he knows that’s true. 

Her fingers tap around his puckered hole, applying the smallest amount of pressure until finally his walls force her finger inside. 

“Tight,” she remarks snidely, twisting her digit around, crooking it up against his walls. Joseph bites down on his tongue, tasting blood immediately. His legs kicked feebly, straining against the ropes around his ankles.

Rook fucks him with vigor. Turning one finger into two long before he’s ready. The stretch is something Joseph’s not used to. At least not lately. He’s been trying hard not to indulge himself in sin, but this is different. This isn’t a sin, it’s not lust. This is atonement. 

She takes every noise she manages to pull from him as a victory. Something that makes the heat between her legs build until she’s leaking on the bed sheets. 

He doesn’t want to think about why she’s so good at this, why she’s so experienced. But she is. She finds that bundle of nerves inside him instantly and flicks against it repeatedly. Until he’s screaming out from pleasure, surprise coloring his voice at how amazing this feels. 

Blessedly she lets him come this time. Done with her teasing for today. Just as his cock spurts out too warm jizz on his stomach she rips off the shirt covering his eyes. Fingers brushing along the bridge of his nose tenderly. 

“Good boy,” she purrs, giving him ample time to come down from his high. She strokes his thigh, a devious smile forming on her lips when he glances up. 

“Is that what you wanted?” He can’t keep himself from sounding angry. He always is after she’s done, no matter how much he yearns for her touch. This feels wrong somehow.

“Almost.” 

He doesn’t need her to explain what she means by that, because seconds later she’s touching him again. Her hand rubbing across his flaccid dick, hot breath fanning on his skin. 

His hips jump. This time she doesn’t scold him, she knows how much this hurts. But she also knows how he lives for pain. Something to show him that he’s wrong, that he’s failed. Everyone was depending on him and he failed them. 

This is his punishment.

Right here, with the deputy who murdered his family and walked away smiling when he didn’t even have the time to mourn. When people still expected him to be their Father in the midst of his grief. Was he selfish or were they? 

It doesn’t matter

At the end of the day all he can say is “thank you,” that’s all someone _can_ say when God has left them and the person kneeling between your thighs delivering bruising touches is your only salvation. 


	54. Deal (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook escapes John before they can end her confession, but she did let it slip that she’s a virgin. Joseph finds this out and offers her a deal. If she accepts the role God has made her for and marries Joseph, he will stop attacking the people of Hope County

She’s an idiot. Since coming here she’s done a few questionable things, but this one takes the cake. 

“Fucking hell.” Rook kicks a rock, watches as it goes skidding off a nearby cliff’s edge. “God help me,” She murmurs, head dropping in half hearted defeat. “And if John wasn’t interested in me now...well…” 

Her fists clench before she starts walking again, not too sure where she’s headed. She knows people must be worried about her. Dutch for one, especially after hearing John call her—threaten her—then nothing but silence on her end. 

She thought she’d be fine, maybe her and John would strike a deal. Anything to get Hudson back. So she sat still while John made their room a little more private; she didn’t do a thing.

Foolishly she thought she’d be able to talk John down, so she gave a little. She told him what he wanted to hear and now she’s sure it’s going to haunt her if it doesn’t kill her first. The scene won’t stop playing in her mind. 

“Lust?” 

“You sound so appalled by the idea, my dear.” He’s sat across from her, leaning with forearms on his knees, watching her intently. 

“Well, yeah…” she trails off, eyes moving away from John’s nervously. “It’s just—“ she blew out an angry breath, feeling her cheeks pinken. 

“You claim your sin isn’t lust.” He brings his fingers up to cup his face, stroking through his beard thoughtfully. “And maybe I believe you.”

“Wha—?” 

“Because here you are,” he laughs, his whole face brightening with the action, “blushing like a virgin. Hm? Is that the issue? Has our darling deputy never indulged herself?” 

“I don’t know how you expect me to answer that.”

“Honestly would be nice. This is meant to be a confession, after all. Go on, tell me how far you’ve gone.”

“Are you getting a kick out of this? Huh, does this make you hard, John?”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. John’s up in an instant, one hand wrapping confidently around her throat and squeezing. “As the Baptist I will gladly bear your sins if you can’t handle them. But not forever, my dear. Eventually you will to hold them as your own.”

She chokes and sputters, eyes closing when he leans in closer. “Lust isn’t my damn sin.”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m a virgin,” the words come out as a whisper, feeling acidic and painful. But they have the right effect, because in the next breath he lets her go and steps back. Falling into his chair with a pleased smile.

Rook bites down on her tongue—hard—hard enough to draw blood, to forget about the way John looked at her when she wastied up in front of him and so helpless. 

Not for the first time she glances behind her, absolutely sure that John’s right on her heels. Coming with Jacob’s wolves and Joseph’s manic flock ready to die for him. Instead there’s nothing but silence, a dead quiet that makes her think that something bad is coming. 

*****

“I don’t want her getting far. No need to prolong this,” Joseph’s voice carries in the winding halls of John’s bunker. By the end of the night John’s sure there will be countless rumors about what’s going on, about their endeavor to catch Rook; which, fingers crossed, will work.

Because Jacob’s hunting her as they speak. And Jacob never comes back from a hunt empty handed. 

It’s only a matter of time really. A waiting game. So John takes a hold of Joseph’s elbow to lead them somewhere quieter, but his brother keeps talking like their flock isn’t interested in Joseph’s every move. 

“We need her, John. I know I’ve said this enough times to give you a headache, but what you’ve found out today only proves that fact. She’s meant to be by our side. As a part of this family.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that.” John casts a glance around, glaring at the guards lingering when they should be actually  _ guarding  _ the place. 

Joseph ignores his curt tone and barrels on, “Let’s just pray Jacob doesn’t further ruin her thoughts of us.” 

*****

She’s tempted to try and run again. Though the look Joseph’s giving her, the way his hand is resting on the gun in his waistband, makes her pause.

“You’re crazy.” Joseph doesn’t react to her words. He just blinks at her, eyes calculating.

“I think you’d be the crazy one to pass by the opportunity I’m presenting to you.” 

He makes it sound like she should be grateful. Like she should be bowing down at his feet and kissing the ground he walks on. Thanking him endlessly for not torturing her this time around. 

Instead she shifts uncomfortably, unused to the freedom she’s been given. No bound hands or bliss. Just her and him sitting across from one another deep in Joseph’s bunker. 

“It’s simple, deputy. Gods plans are clear, and they must be carried out. You and I will make a perfect couple, don’t you think?”

She opens her mouth, but stops herself from responding. She’s shaking, fear rising up to the surface until she’s screaming. Making a high pitched whining sound that hurts her own ears. She curls up tight, falls on her side into the softness of the chair she’s sitting on. She doesn’t realize she’s leaning into Joseph, seaking out comfort from him, until he’s guiding her head up so he can stare at her deeply. 

“It’s okay, darling. It's alright to be afraid. Marry me and I promise you that this will all end, all the violence and bloodshed will finally be over.” 

It’s the second time he’s said that, but she’s hesitant to believe him for some many reasons. The idea that he might be telling the truth; if there’s even an iota of a change, well doesn’t she owe it to her friends? The whole reason that the cult got worse was because of her, because her and the department made his holy prophecy seem somewhat true. 

So she says yes and signs herself over to the devil. 

*****

The room she’s given is somewhere deep underground. Joseph said it’s his bunker, which raises more questions because who the hell in Hope County knew of Joseph’s personal bunker?

The thought of never being saved terrified her, had her almost comatose. Then she realized that she had agreed to this. Someone breaking her out of this start would start their war back up again. 

Rook plays the docile thing Joseph wants her to be. She lets him dote on her when he visits, once, she even dances with him when he asked. She thinks she’s doing fine, that all their relationship will be is this platonic mess until either the world really does end, or Stockholm syndrome sets in. 

She thinks she’ll manage, until Joseph walks in one day fuming. 

He’s got this anger in his eyes that she’s never seen before. It’s something so reminiscent of John that she actually recoils. She practically buries herself in the couch, sinking back into the mattress when his eyes land on her.

“Darling, do you know what you’re here for?”

“I—I guess.”

He laughs, it’s bitter, “if I asked something of you, would you do it?”

“Yes.” She can’t say no. She doesn’t know what will happen if she does. 

“Will you come with me? Here, let's get you up.” He grabs her hands and hauls her up. His grip is tight on her forearm, only letting go when they reach the bed and he shoves her down. “Can you trust me? Just for the moment.”

“Of course, Joseph.” 

She’s shaking from fear, trembling so bad when Joseph crawls on the bed after her. He drapes his body over hers, crushing the air out of her lungs with his weight. Then he kisses her. 

His lips are chapped and fleeting. Never staying in one spot for too long, never deepening what he started. It’s there then it’s not. He kisses her lips and her nose, the high apple of her cheeks and down her throat. He keeps going until she squirms under him. He grinds down on her thigh and she freezes at what she feels. He’s hard. Bursting to get out of his jeans and pounce. 

“Joseph—“

“I know. I know.” He’s off her after that. Straightening his clothes with a frown. “I’m sorry. I’m supposed to have more control over that I suppose.” He nods at her once with a tiny smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. He only leaves when she tells him it’s okay, that yes, he should have more control. 

She doesn’t sleep much that night.

*****

Rook wakes up sometimes during the night. At first, she doesn’t know why she’s awake. The bunkers lights are still off, everything’s eerily quiet, but she’s scared. 

She shifts, pulling up the blankets to her chin as she peaks an eye open. Searching for something she can’t see more than she can  _ feel.  _

A wave of self consciousness washes over her when she realizes how stiff she is. That she’s practically feigning sleep when there’s no reason for her to be scared...But still, something woke her up, something that’s making her shake.

Rook extends her feet gingerly and almost screams when she hits something warm and fleshy. 

“It’s okay, Rook. It’s just me, my darling.” 

Joseph. Joseph’s in her bed. Lying too close and emitting heat like a furnace. A Palm suddenly lays flat on her back and strokes down. Like he’s soothing a startled horse. And she feels like one. Trapped and helpless. 

“Go back to sleep.”

“What are you doing here?” She knows Joseph has a house of his own, a bed of his own, so her question is sound, but she stills feels wrong for asking it. He’s a Seed, and Seeds don’t take kindly to be questioned. 

He just sighs though. “I wanted to be near you I suppose.” 

“Temptation,” she murmurs as a reminder. Though the time he pinned her to the bed and kissed her was well over a week ago. 

“I know, trust me, I know. I just...what’s so wrong with this?” Then, almost as an afterthought, “besides, we’re to be married soon. Sooner or later you’ll live right beside me, under the same roof for every night for the rest of our lives. Is it so wrong for me to speed things up? I won’t push you any further, I just want this. Please.” 

Rook has a few snarky replies dancing on her tongue. None of which she’s brave enough to say. So instead she curls up tight into a ball and wills herself to stay calm.

“If you so much as look at me wrong…”

“I’ll be a gentleman, hand to God.” 

At some point during the night, Joseph gets closer. He wraps an arm around her waist and lets it hang loosely there. He doesn’t crush her against his body or let his lips linger near her skin. He just wants to touch her, and for now, she can handle that. She supposed that if she wants her friends to be safe she’ll have to. 

And eventually, when Joseph’s breathing evens out, she finally gives into the pull of sleep and lets herself float away. 

*****

She wakes up for a second time that night. This time though, something’s different. It only takes her a moment to realize that she’s naked. 

Her clothes are in a heap on the ground, just an undistinguishable pile. She shivers, hands groping for blankets as panic rises within her. 

“You’re awake.”

Joseph’s still there, sitting up in bed beside her. And when she chances a glance over her shoulder she notices that he’s naked like her. His chest isn’t something new, but she’s never seen him below the belt, so her eyes dip and she sucks in a breath.

His lips twitch into a smile. “You can look. After all, I am your husband.” He pauses to run an appraising eye over her body. “And you’re my wife. The one I’m meant to lay with. Don’t worry, God won’t look down on us for this. It’s holy.” 

Rook opens her mouth and screams. She knows no one will come running. That she’s all on her own, but her instincts make her noisy. Has her yelling and writhing on the sheets when she pounces. A hand clapping over her mouth, forehead tipping against hers. 

She feels the press of his cock on her thigh, hard and unrestricted by clothes. She squirms under him, eyes slamming shut when his hand comes up between them to grab at her breast. 

“You’re gorgeous, my love.” 

“Joseph.” Her voice is shaky. No longer holding the kind of authority it once had. “You said you wouldn’t...that us lying together would be enough.”

“That I did. But need I remind you of our deal? You can leave right now if you’d like. But I assure you that you and your friends will pay for it dearly.”

He’s backed her up in a corner, and he knows it. His eyes are bright as they flit around her face, watching with rapt attention for her answer. Though they both know what she’s going to say. 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll do it. Please don’t hurt my friends, Joseph. They aren’t involved in any of this.” 

He gives her a smile, one that makes her hackles raise. “So long as you hold your part of the deal, I’ll hold mine.” 

That seems like enough to placate Joseph because then he’s moving. Kissing down her throat and sucking her skin. Leaving tiny imprints of his teeth. 

When he reaches her breasts he pauses, reeling back to take her in for a moment. He lays one kiss to her left nipple, then another kiss to her right. If he noticed how she squirmed under him, he didn’t pay it any kind. More intent on letting his hands rove down her hips so he can spread her thighs. 

“Do you think you can take me, my love?”

Her words her gone when his cock prods her entrance and he pushes  _ in.  _ It’s a painful stretch. Her body’s far from prepared. 

He doesn’t give her a chance to adjust. One minute he’s inside her, her cunt wide around his base, then he’s pulling back to slam inside again. Rocking his hips with harsh thrusts that were fast enough to jostle her. 

She reaches out for some kind of purchase. She claws at the bedsheets and throws her head back. 

“You can touch me,” he assures her gently, lowering his body until they’re practically lying on top of one another. “Go on, darling.”

Rook snarls at him, anger blazing in her eyes when she grabs him. Her hands tangle in his hair and tugs hard. Yanks his head back roughly. And surprisingly, he  _ moans.  _ A low, guttural sound that sends a spike of heat through her core as his cock slams into her cervix.

“Again,” he rasps. 

She follows his command. Digs her nails in deeper as her other hand claws at his shoulder. She wants to hurt him, to show her wrath. 

There’s a hollowness deep inside her chest as he bucks into her faster. Nearing his end quickly—thank god. 

When he comes, she shudders and recoils. Legs coming up to wrap around his waist, heels kicking at his thighs, trying to push him away. He’s strong though, and he hangs onto her, shoots his load off inside her twitching pussy.

“Can I—can I make you come?” He’s breathless, face flushed and hair disheveled. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” her hand comes up to shove at his shoulder, and just like that he rolls off to the side. Flopping on his back bonelessly. He gives her a curious stare, eyes trailing down to where his seed is leaking out of her.

“Hm…” he’s disappointed, she knows, but she’s trying to get her point across. She doesn’t want this. She doesn’t want him. “Perhaps another time then.” 

She laughs humorlessly, rolling over to sleep. “Sure Joseph, sure.” 

When he curls up close behind her, breath tickling the back of her neck, she has a feeling that he thinks he’s won this fight. She’s not too sure if she could dispute that, and that terrifies her. 


	55. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook feels used by the Resistance and can’t seem to pick herself back up. She doesn’t think it can get any worse until Joseph Seed finds her

“Rook?”

“C’mon, we need you kid.”

“We’re all worried about you. I’ve got people asking me where you are.” 

She clutches her head and tries not to sob. It feels wrong to turn off her radio, to stop the constant stream of chatter coming from Dutch. He’s her friend, has been from the very beginning when he pulled her from that lake and saved her from the Project. 

Right now though, it’s too much. So it’s with a heavy heart that she lifts her radio and clicks it off. And the silence is deafening. Nothing but her and the mangled cabin she managed to stumble upon. 

She falls back on the mattress and buries her head on a lone pillow. For the moment she tries to focus on the sounds of wildlife outside. The twittering birds and occasional wolf howl. It makes her aware that life goes on, that there’s something at the other end of this tunnel of death and blood. 

Her eyes close, hand loosely wrapping around her gun when she hears the creak of the front door. She doesn’t have the energy nor the will power to raise her gun. Not today. 

So when Joseph Seed steps in, looking like the cat who caught the canary, she laughs. 

“I guess God’s on your side today.” 

She keeps laughing, doubling over and dropping her gun to the floor with a clatter. From behind the greasy length of her hair that half obscures her vision, she sees Joseph flinch at the sound. No longer smiling. 

“Well? Go ahead. Claim your fucking prize.” 

“Deputy—“

“Just don’t draw it out. I’m not in the mood for theatrics.” She straightens out with a grimace. Imagining what it’d be like, god forbid, if John had found her. He loves the sound of his own voice, and no doubt he would prance around in front of her like a pretty peacock showing off his feathers before finally dragging her away with him.

Joseph is more about bible verses and symbolism, and thank you very much but she had enough of that shit in her high school English class. 

He stares at her for a moment longer. Not saying anything, not  _ attempting _ to say anything. Slowly he closes the door behind him and takes a cautious step forward. 

“Relax,” she drawls, a spark of anger running through her, “I’m not gonna try anything.”

“Right.” He rubs the palms of his hands across the front of his jeans, a nervous habit? “Deputy, what are you doing out here? So close to my compound?”

“I was trying to disappear for a little bit.”

“Ah,” he smiles then, seeming to regain a shred of confidence. “Of course, everyone needs that once in a while. Myself included. Friends and family are nice, but sometimes they are overbearing. There’s nothing wrong with being alone.”

She holds back a groan. Of course he’s confident now, voice rising steadily, he’s preaching at her. Used to wary souls who need the comfort or reassurance that only a father can offer. 

Rook stares at him through a hardened gaze as he walks nearer to her. He’s testing her, pausing in between steps to see if she’ll react. Which she doesn’t. She sits slumped over, hands hanging between her legs limply. 

Eventually he’s close enough to crouch down in front of her. “Rook? Are you okay, my child?” 

“Define okay.”

He winces, head ducking as he sucks in an unsteady breath. “Rook…”

“Why aren’t you killing me? Or—I don’t know, capturing me at least? Using your bliss and finally taking me in so I stop all this chaos?” 

“I want you to come to us yourself.” He reaches out hesitantly and grabs her fingers. He squeezes carefully and leans in. “What’s wrong?” 

She doesn’t answer him. Instead she looks away, out the dusty window to her left and sighs. “You knew the resistance had been using me from the very beginning. Each of your siblings said so.” She pauses to suck in air through cracked lips. “I can’t blame you for not helping because you were. You told me not to believe in them.” She squeezes his hands back with enough force to make him grit his teeth.

“I’m sorry it took so long for you to see it.” But he doesn’t exactly sound sorry. No, he’s suppressing happiness. She’s sure he gets real fucking giddy every time he comes across someone who’s lost and scared, who’s been abused in some way. 

She can’t bring herself to care though. 

“If you came with me, if you joined me, you wouldn’t have to fight ever again.”

Rook whimpers, shoulders curling around her neck as tears threaten to overwhelm her. “Jacob—“

“What about Jacob?”

“He wants to make me a soldier.”

Joseph quirks his lips up, tilting his head at an angle. “Well then I guess Jacob is going to be disappointed, isn’t he?” 

She doesn’t know what to say. So she doesn’t say anything at all. She stares at him and she lets her confusion fester before he speaks again. 

“You’ll be safe. Not even my siblings will have reign over you.” He cups her cheek and stretches to lay a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s okay, Rook. I’ve got you.”


	56. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph claims he’s no longer envious, which is why that’s the only sin struck from his body. Rook wants to prove him wrong

Joseph’s a sinner. He’s never said otherwise, he’s never held himself to a higher esteem than anyone else. He’s just a man and he makes that perfectly clear to his flock. Even so, when he feels the beginnings of sin crawl up his stomach and settle in his chest, he feels sick. Absolutely appalled with himself. 

Rook once said, a week ago when she was trapped behind the bars of one of Jacob’s cages, that she’s sick of his attitude. His holier than thou stance. He laughed and told her that she’s wrong, that there must be some kind of misunderstanding because that’s not how he leads his life. Hubris is a dangerous thing that he steers clear from. 

Then she shot back at him like she does best, she called him out, pointing to where Envy was carved into his flesh and crossed out with a sloppy line. 

“Then what’s that? You slashed through it for the same reason John did to the Sloth on his chest.”

He raised his eyebrows and kept quiet, he hadn’t been in the mood to preach at her that night. He was far too tired to make her see then and there when he knew she wouldn’t listen. 

He’d explain later their process of atonement. 

Now though, he’s starting to rethink everything he thought he knew about his sin. Because that horrible sick feeling? It’s made its home inside him and it’s here to stay if he doesn’t do something soon. 

It’s not fair that she struck an easy target, that she’s trying to prove a point—prove him wrong—through his baby brother. 

She’s subtle about it, though he supposes that’s intentional. Meant to make John think the sudden infatuation she has for him is real. 

God forgive him but Joseph hopes it’s not. As much as he loves his brother Joseph’s jealous of the time him and Rook get to spend together. 

Joseph wants it to stop. And so he sets up his own people on John’s property, only hoping that John isn’t foolish enough to let inner project business such as that slip when him and Rook talk. 

His men tell him when John disappears for hours at a time. That when he comes back he’s strangely demure, laughing and teasing in a way they’ve never seen before. They tell Joseph they like the change. Joseph doesn’t.

He asks them to inform him the next time John wanders away from his work. And when he does, Joseph doesn’t hesitate to climb into his truck and drive there. He speeds around bends and pushes a little harder on the pedal to make sure he doesn’t miss her. 

He wants to catch them in the act. To see them curled up together in sin so Joseph can point fingers instead of looking inwards. He wants to grab Rook and lock her away, accuse her of being a tempting snake. Then he’ll atone, only once he understands how she’s been able to dredge up feelings he hasn’t felt in years. 

Joseph pulls up to John’s house in the dark, nodding to his brother’s guards as he passes. He’ll have to apologize later for his brashness, his mind is on another matter. On his Envy. 

He’s quiet when he closes the door to John’s ranch. Standing inside for a few seconds just to listen to the house settle and creak. He doesn’t hear John, nor does he call out for his brother like he normally does. Instead he begins his hunt. He creeps around corners and presses his ear to closed doors like this isn’t a home he’s welcome in. 

And when he hears the soft, girlish laughter coming from John’s bedroom? Oh how sin thrums through his veins and makes him see red. He grits his teeth and digs his nails into the flesh of his palms. Trying to steady his breathing before he goes in. He wants to look calm, like some semblance of the Father. 

He wants to take Rook to his own home and ask how she knew he wanted her so badly. 

Joseph forces his feet forward and shoves the door open. He doesn’t knock, he should’ve, but he doesn’t, and he gets met with two pairs of eyes turning on him in shock horror. 

John opens his mouth a few times, unable to find the right words it seems. He rightens his slumped posture and scrambles to get off the bed. He sends a glance back at Rook that Joseph can’t identify. She ignores John, instead staring at Joseph, looking so damn smug. 

Finally John clears his throat and gets his words out. “Joseph, what are you doing here?”

“Can I not pay my brother a visit? You never seemed to mind before.”

John winces, rubbing the nape of his neck with clenched eyes. “Well yes, of course, it’s just—“

“Then again you never had the deputy in your bed during those times, did you?” He gives his brother a crooked smile that’s dark. “Rook, come here.” He points to the spot in front of him, finger shaking with barely suppressed rage. 

She grins at him, eyes twinkling. “Of course,  _ Father.” _

John shakes on his heels as she passes him, bumping his shoulder on the way. Joseph will explain everything to John later, much, much later. When he atones and needs an extra hand to carve Envy back onto his skin. 

“What’s wrong, Joseph? Not so holy now, huh?”

“I’ve never claimed to be above man—“

“You don’t have to, Joseph. Surely you see the way your people look at you? Like you’re a god, like you’re the most important man alive. Do you do anything to tell them otherwise.” She waits a beat. He’s quiet, this time he doesn’t have an answer for her. “No, I didn’t think so. You’re nothing but a hypocrite.”

She snorts, crossing her arms over her chest as she sweeps her eyes over his body. “John’s a better example than you are. Better company too.”

Joseph can’t help it, he looks over Rook’s shoulder at his brother and he  _ glares.  _ Lip curling because she’s meant to be his in the end, not John’s or Jacob’s or Faith’s. 

“Ah, there it is,” she coos, reaching up to touch his cheek. “Envy. Sin never goes away, Joseph. You know why?”

He swallows dryly. He has a whole speech at the ready, but he knows better, he understands she wants the center stage and he’s more than happy to give it to her. 

“Because it’s human nature. All those little things you punish people for are ludicrous. Jealousy is normal.” She looks over her shoulder at John, gaze softening into something Joseph’s never seen before, “and so is sloth. Hopefully one day you two will see that.” Her hand falls away from his face and he almost whines at the loss of touch. 

She sighs softly, brushing by him. “See ya, Joseph. You too, John, same time next week?”

John perks up, eyes wide before he stammers out a hasty reply of yes. 

Joseph snarls, turning around after her. “ _ What _ ?”

She laughs, taking the stairs two at a time to escape him. “You’re not still jealous, are you, Joseph? C’mon, admit it!” 

He bites his lip and turns his head down. Tries to tell himself that she’s wrong. He’s not a hypocrite or a liar, he definitely hasn’t manipulated his flock to think he’s God. But the damage is done. She’s already planted that seed of doubt and it’s here to stay.


	57. Domestic (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A domestic snippet between Joseph and his late wife

Joseph doesn’t normally get home this late, when the sun is all but gone and he worries about getting jumped under the cover of darkness. 

He’ll apologize to Nevaeh if she’s still awake, make her dinner even if she’s already eaten, just to show her that he’s truly sorry. And she’ll understand, after all, they need the money from the extra hours he’s picking up. They’re already struggling as is. 

Joseph closes the door behind him softly, squinting past the darkness as he makes his way through their apartment. He doesn’t call out to her, just in case she’s actually asleep, instead he toes off his shoes and makes his way to their bedroom. 

The door is ajar but she’s not in there. 

The panic that swells up inside him shouldn’t be as intense, he shouldn’t feel like his whole world is crashing down, but that’s exactly what happens. 

He takes a deep breath and turns around, leaning against the wall as he calls out her name. He waits a few beats until he goes searching once more. 

Their apartment isn’t huge, there are only so many places she could be. He heads off towards their study—her makeshift art room she’s been slowly transforming into something gorgeous with her creations. 

There’s a strip of light coming out from under the door. He pushes it open slowly. “Nevaeh?” 

She’s there alright. Surrounded by what he can only describe as a fort. There are chairs pulled from the kitchen and blankets from about every room of the house. Pillows have been thrown down on the floor and there are tiny candles to illuminate small parts of the room. 

“Hey, Joseph.” She laughs at his expression, reaching out her hand to him from where she’s on her stomach inside the fort. “Come on, lay down with me.”

He smiles, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the nearest desk. “Darling, what is all this?” He kneels down and takes her hand. Bringing it up to his lips to kiss her wrist. He trails soft kisses down her arm, stopping when she giggles from the scratch of his beard on her skin. 

“I dunno,” she mumbles, tugging him forward until he gets the message and crawls inside the fort alongside her. “Just felt like doing something fun.” 

The fort is small, not nearly big enough for the both of them, but he doesn’t mind. This is his wife and he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t relish every time they touch. 

“I love you,” he mumbles suddenly. Moving in closer to nuzzle into the soft skin of her throat. 

She goes still, breathless at the way his hands slide across her waist and squeeze. “I love you too, Joey.”

The way the candles are lit, how the curtain is drawn ever so slightly, it’s all so magical. Creating this illusion of everything being perfect, even when they’re on the brink of being evicted, in debt about $3,000 from medical bills when Joseph’s tooth infection went from bad to worse. Something he still feels guilty about. Even if Nevaeh insists a dentist's visit had to be made, as well as the antibiotics they had to pay for. 

Their life is far from stable, but he’s happy. He could be homeless again, with her by his side, and he’d still be over the moon. 

He sighs, content as he wraps his arms around her and throws a leg over hers. 

“Joseph?”

He hums, moving to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Wasn’t this surprise enough?” 

Nevaeh laughs, but up this close he can see how it doesn’t reach her eyes. There’s anxiety under her smile. Joseph’s on alert in an instant. He doesn’t release her fully, but he does sit up on his elbows. 

He cups her cheeks, the calluses on his fingers scraping across her skin. The sensation makes her shiver, eyes fluttering closed briefly.

“It’s okay,” he mumbles into her mouth, drawing his lips to hers again, “just tell me, whatever it is we’ll handle it.”

Tears pop into her eyes and he knows why. They’ve spoken about this before. How his gentleness, his soft ministrations when anyone else would get angry—it’s always a shock to her. It makes her crumble each time. 

“Joseph, I don’t know…”

“Tell me.” Another kiss. On her lips and cheeks, the bridge of her nose and her forehead. Until the salty taste of her tears coats his tongue. “It’s okay.” 

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Joseph stills. Drawing back slowly to watch her carefully. “You...you’re pregnant. You think? I—You’re serious, aren’t you?” He doesn’t let her answer, of course she is, she wouldn’t joke about something like this. “Are you late?”

“Yeah. Going on two months now.”

He nods. Sinking back down to rest his head on the same pillow she’s on. Their noses brush and he sighs. 

“I’m sorry, Nevaeh.”

“Wha—?” Her hand touches his chest, curling into his shirt. “Sorry for what?”

“We never spoke about having children” 

“We didn’t use protection. Ever.” She laughs dryly, “it was bound to happen, we both knew that.”

“So you...want a kid?” He searches her eyes and sees a spark of something he can’t quite identify. “You’ll keep it?”

Her face falls ever so slightly, “of course, Joseph. God, that’s not even a question.” 

His eyes flicker down to her stomach. Flat, not close to showing. She may not even be pregnant. The thought shouldn’t make him so sad, but it hits him anyway. 

“You’ll have to take a pregnancy test. So we can be sure.”

“Already ahead of you.” She draws him near for a hug. Breathing softly into his neck. “Stopped by CVS on the way to work, picked one up.” 

“Did you—“

“Not yet. I wanted you to be here.”

He nods, stroking his hands up and down her back. He gets lost in the repetitive motion, stuck in his thoughts too. 

He’s going to be a father. 

He shakes at the realization. It’s not something he imagined when he was a little boy, or even a few months ago when they got married, but the thought is there and suddenly he loves the idea of raising a child with Nevaeh. 

They fall asleep like that, curled up against one another sharing the same air. It’s hell waking up, his neck aches and his hand is asleep from where it’s tucked away under her head, but he’s smiling. 

It’s not until he gets home from work that day when he’s finally able to relax. 

Nevaeh is pacing the living room. The white little test held in her fist. She pauses when he walks through the door, brushing a curl of hair out of her face. 

“Can we do it now?” She asks hesitantly, “if you’re not too tired?”

Joseph is exhausted, practically asleep on his feet from being out in the sun all day. He stinks of grass clippings and manure, his fingertips are stained green and he’s so thirsty. 

But he nods anyway. Anything for her. 

The test takes five minutes. He’s holding her from behind, chin resting on her shoulder as he gazes at her weary expression through the bathroom mirror. 

“It’s going to cost a lot of money, Joey. All the doctor visits…”

“We’ll make it work. We always do.”

His words placate her for the moment, he’s her rock and vice versa. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

And when those two little pink lines show up, when she starts to tear up, he simply rocks her back and forth. They’ll be fine, he reassures her, their child will be loved by them and that’s all that matters. 

His life is finally starting to come together. 

.0.

Rook is shaking in his arms. Crying too, she hasn’t stopped crying since the bombs fell. The water works will stop soon, he knows that, but it’s starting to get under his skin. 

What is she crying for? She isn’t the one who lost her entire family in the span of a couple months. 

He sighs, letting go of her to lay her down on the blankets beneath them. 

“Joseph, please don’t—“

“Shh,” he pushes a finger to her lips, putting pressure there until she quiets down. “We may not have bliss down here but I have many other ways to incapacitate you.”

He sits himself down between her legs, eyes flashing over to her exposed cunt. He trails his finger up her thigh, stopping short of where she’s hot.

“I had a daughter once,” he whispers, even if he already told her this story, “a wife too, they were the loves of my life. There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t think of all that I lost.” He sighs and it’s shaky, all broken in his chest. 

He goes to lie down on his stomach, resting his cheek on her stomach. “God is giving it back to me, through you.” His tongue flicks out, across her folds, just testing the waters. 

The whine she lets out only makes him harder. He spreads her for him, leaning in to kiss her nub. The action makes her legs kick out feebly, but he holds her down. 

When he climbs on top of her and pushes in, she isn’t at all ready. She’s tight, impossibly so, and the thought that it must’ve been a while for her too makes him shake. 

He has to pause so before he finishes so soon. 

“You’re perfect,” he marvels, cupping one of her breasts and flicking her nipple with his thumb. “Made for me.” He gives an experimental roll of his hips and draws a deep moan out of her. 

He smiles, throbbing inside her. “Again.” 

The pace he sets isn’t fast, but it’s purposeful, and he drives into her with a kind of stamina she hadn’t been expecting. 

He grabs a hold of her shoulder, his other hand straying away from her breast to cup her cheek. He leans down, his forehead against hers as her body bounces up and down with each thrust. 

“Almost there,” he murmurs into the shell of her ear, “just hang on a moment for me, darling, together we’re going to do great things.”


End file.
